Alternate Realities
by MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs
Summary: When you wish upon a star... you end up in a world in which you are no longer yourself.  Instead you are the character you play on your hit TV show.  How will Alexz Johnson and Tim Rozon  tv's Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy deal?
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Can we get Alexz and Tim on set please?" The director bellowed loudly.

A young woman rushed off set in search of the two TV stars. Her boss the director was angry because they had just watched the film that had been shot earlier and no one was satisfied with it.

"We need to re-shoot all of scene 12." The assistant explained to the young blonde as they walked back to the set.

Alexz sighed she was hoping that they were done for the day. Jude didn't have to re-shoot scene 12 three times. Sometimes Alexz wished she could trade places with her character. There was nothing about Jude's life that she couldn't handle. However her own at the moment, was far more complicated. Her co-star and the source of her real life complication walked onto the set just as she walked to her mark.

"Let's just get this over with, Timmypants." Alexz muttered as he walked towards her. She had seen the nickname given to him by some crazy fans on an obscure website called Secret Obsession. Strange name; it was definitely no secret that those chicks were obsessed. Ever since reading it she loved to taunt him with the name.

"You're not the only one that wants to finish this Spencer. I have messages on Myspace to answer ya know."

"Oh that's right; I forgot how popular you were with the whores." Alexz said with a laugh.

Tim smiled at her. "You jealous Spencer?"

"Of the fourteen year old girls who swoon over you Tim?" She patted his arm and tilted her head. "You wish."

"Well not all of them are 14." he defended. "I showed you some of the fan fictions. Those were damn hot."

"Can we please end this little love fest and get some work done you two?" The director asked from his place off set. "Let's take it from Alexz's line. Quiet on the set!"

The set grew quiet as Alexz spoke her line. "I'm not a child anymore Tommy! I've seen things I've done things! What will it take for you to see me as an adult?"

Tim looked at Alexz his mind suddenly blank. He knew his line but for some reason he couldn't remember it.

Alexz noticing his hesitation repeated the last part of her line. "What will it take for you to see me as an adult?"

He heard her. Or at least he knew she was the one who was speaking. He was too entranced by the way her lips moved as she spoke. He was hypnotized by her blue eyes. God he wished she'd love him the way Jude loved Tommy. He couldn't take it anymore. Screw the line, he thought to himself. He launched himself towards her and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Surprisingly Alexz kissed back. Tommy and Jude were supposed to kiss but not until after Tim spoke his line. He waited for the director to yell cut knowing that the writers wouldn't appreciate it if they just adlibbed.

Instead the kiss intensified as Tim wrapped his arms around Alexz who pressed her body against his. Again they waited for someone to yell cut. It was Alexz who broke the kiss when the need for air became an issue. She stepped back and looked at Tim with overwhelming awkwardness.

Tim stood there a look of shock on his face. That was more than a Jude and Tommy kiss. It was more like something that had been written in one those smut fics he had become oh so fond of. No he was just reading too much into it.

Two days ago Alexz had made it clear to him that although she cared about him they would never be more than just friends. It broke his heart. He went home that night shared a beer with his pug Fritz and wrote a blog that only the die hard Tim fans would understand. He read a few messages from his stalkers on Myspace hoping they would cheer him up. One about cake in particular made him laugh.

Damn he really needed to get to his laptop. A new blog was already taking shape in his mind. Plus he really wanted to check for an update on his favorite fic and see if Tommy's VIPER was gonna be safe in the hands of Speiderman.

He quickly stepped away from Alexz. "I uh … gotta go check something." He stammered. Tim turned to walk off set but stopped when he saw there were now walls and a door to the fake room they stood in.

"Yeah... Um…" Alexz turned towards where the monitor was moments ago. Instead of seeing her reflection on the screen staring back at her she saw nothing but an empty room with yellow walls and a thick wooden door. Her eyes grew wide with confusion as she looked around the room.

"Tim, where did everybody go?" she asked when she saw that everything and everyone that had been there only moments ago were gone. No director, hot stage lights, no boom mics.

"Maybe they're behind the door?" he half stated half asked.

"And how did the wall and door just magically appear, Timmypants?" she asked in a sarcastic tone,

"Super fast, super quiet contractor?"

Alexz rolled her eyes at him. "Yea O-kay." Suddenly she became angry. What was this anyway? Who was playing this joke on her and why? "Tim, I swear if you slipped some kind of date rape hallucinogen in my water--"

"Don't even go there Spencer! Like I would have to drug you to get you to screw me!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do I look like one of your little groupies Tim?"

"Go ahead lie all you want to. That kiss told me everything. You want me." he stated cockily.

"It was called acting Rozon! And as awful as that kiss was and the fact you can't even remember your lines tells me you should start taking a daily acting lesson with Cory!" she spat at him.

"Excuse me? What gives you any right to critique my acting abilities? Miss I'm -too- good -for- this -show. Miss I-don't-want-to-be-an-actor-I-want-to-be-a-rockstar."

"Oh shut up! Just because I can actually sing and you sound like a frog!"

"I don't need to sing Alexz. I'm very happy with my acting and I haven't heard any disappointment from the women who've seen Pure."

"Ha! I've seen Pure Tim, and let me tell you, you weren't that hot! Your ass is a little to white." she told him as she patted him on the fanny.

That's when the door they had originally been arguing about burst open.

"You two better get to Darius's office. T' I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall. You act?"

"Very funny Mark." Tim said to the man who played Tommy's best friend on the show.

"Mark? Who the hell is Mark?" he asked looking behind him.

"Will you please just knock this off? I am way too tired for all of the pranks today. I just want to get off this set and get home to bed." Alexz told him.

"Look I don't know what kind of strange sex games you and Tommy are playing here Jude, but leave me out of it. I'll just stay Kwest thanks." He gave them each an odd look before exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"Kwest?" Alexz questioned looking at her co-star. "Why does Mark think he's Kwest? Where are the cameras the director and our chairs? What the hell is going on TIM!"

Tim scoffed and looked at the blonde. " Why are you asking me? You think I had something to do with this?"

"You're the prankster Timmy ask anyone on set! I wouldn't be surprised if you paid everyone just to get me alone with you!"

"You make more than I do Miss The- show- can't- run- without- me!" Tim pointed out.

"I don't make more than you! I just don't spend my money the way that you do! I mean all those laptops you buy to keep up with Myspace must really add up!"

"Hey it's not my fault that everyone hacks into my computer!" Tim crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Excuses excuses! You are a 30 year old male Myspace slut, Tim. That's really something to be proud of. Besides I warned you about the dangers of being friends with all your so called fans."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Just admit you're jealous that I've got all these girls throwing themselves at me. You wish they were you." He grated.

"Did you fall and hit you're head? Or has you're ego inflated it to the point of concussion?" Alexz snapped back. "I have to get out of here before I am forced to smack the blue out of those eyes everyone swoons over."

Tim quirked a brow at her. "Everyone? Does that include Miss Alexzandra Spencer?"

"N..no." She replied a little too quickly.

"I knew it Spencer. You. Love. Me."

"Come off it Tim. We've got bigger issues to deal with. Like figuring out why we're in bizzaro land."

The door opened again to reveal a very flustered Laura. She stepped into the room and shot a look at Alexz.

"Jude do you have to spend like all this extra time in a dark room fighting with my boyfriend?" Sadie demanded.

"Huh?" Alexz and Tim chorused.

"Tommy you're late. We had a dinner date at seven and it's 8:30 now. If it wasn't for Kwest telling me you were back here I'd think you were out cheating on me somewhere!"

"Ok they really need to start telling us about script changes." Tim said confused.

"Changes? We've had this date planned all week!"

"Tommy can't make dinner tonight Sadie." Alexz sputtered deciding it was best if she just played along.

"Sadie..?" Tim mouthed to Alexz equally confused.

"Just play along Tim." Alexz mumbled under her breath.

"What kind of a crisis could you possibly have on a Friday night?" Sadie questioned squinting at her boyfriend.

Tim looked at Alexz. She seemed to be the brains of the operation.

"Uh.. we have a song to record. Darius wants it on his desk at midnight. Something about how Tommy's gonna get fired if it's not done and we haven't even written it yet." Alexz tried. She turned to Sadie and then back to Tim.

Sadie sighed. "I'm getting really sick of this! You know what fine, Tommy call me when you're finished maybe we can get breakfast."

Tim just smiled at the angry blonde. 'Think, what would Tommy do?' he asked himself.

Sadie threw her hands up in the air frustrated. "I'm leaving. Jude I hope you have a ride home coz I'm not coming here later to get you."

A ride? Of course Alexz had a ride home. She had her car. It was outside in the parking lot that probably no longer existed. Where the hell was her car?

"I'll give her a ride, Sades." Tim told her.

Alexz just shot him a look. Like she trusted Timmypants to drive her anywhere!

"Great. Good." Sadie replied. She moved towards Tommy to kiss him, but Tim turned his head so the kiss landed on his cheek.

Sadie backed away from him angrily took one look at Alexz and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not even going to try and figure out what's going on here!" Tim shouted when they were alone again.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Alexz asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Think about it Tim. No cameras. Mark thinks he's Kwest Laura thinks you're her boyfriend. They both called us Jude and Tommy. We're at G-Major!"

Tim just looked at her confused. "Alexz are you on Meth?"

"Not unless you put it in my lunch! We're Jude and Tommy, or at least they think we are! We're in Instant Star!"

Tim laughed long and hard never taking his eyes off Alexz. "And you think I fell and hit my head?" He asked.

"You have a better explanation as to why we're suddenly standing here! Oh wait you couldn't have an explanation coz you pay people to think for you!"

It was Tim's turn to glare angrily. "I happen to have a brain you know! I'm not just sexy."

Alexz rolled her eyes. "Riiight. Well then Mr. I'm -not- just- sexy what do you suggest about our predicament?"

Tim shrugged. "You're smart I'm sure you'll figure something out. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to my.. err Tommy's office and find out what episode we're stuck in. Hopefully he has a computer. If I don't write a blog right now no one will believe me!"

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't want to grab Tommy's keys and go play with his Viper."

Tim smiled. "See Alexz I told you, you were smart!" He reached into his pocket for the keys that belonged to his character's precious car.

"Right. You go play. I'll just stay here and clean up this disaster. How are you still with Sadie? I thought the writer's ended that after that death threat got sent to Epitome?"

"Yea Ms. Randall was pretty convincing." he said with a smile as he remembered the letter fondly. He then shrugged. "Maybe no one told her? Why is Jude jealous?"

"I'm not Jude! You're not Tommy! We're actors!" Alexz reminded him.

"Well that may be so but we're here and I say we make the best of it!"

Alexz looked at him strangely. "What do you mean make the best of it?"

"Have fun! We're on the ultimate fantasy vacation girl."

"Oh hell no don't start calling me girl!"

Tim draped his arm over Alexz's shoulder. "Think about it. Think about what we could do. This world is in our hands. No writers Spencer."

"We can't mess with this world Tim no matter how much you need to get laid!"

"Alexz, Alexz, Alexz.. I'm talking about giving our fans what they want. Though it could benefit us as well." Tim replied smirking devilishly.

"Is sex all you think about Tim? Seriously? How do you make it through the day? What goes on in your head!"

"I'm ignoring you." Tim answered threading his finger through Tommy's key ring. "Wanna go for a ride Spencer?"

Alexz sighed. "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Do you wanna stick around here and wait for Psycho Sadie to come back or worse Darius. Wes we can handle. Darius is another story."

"So you have a point. Fine we should go. But go where? It's not like we've ever been here before. In our world this is a soundstage. What do we do just drive around until we come to Jude's house?"

"Why Jude's house?" Tim questioned. "Why not that space Jude rents to rehearse? Or Tommy's pad?"

Alexz just looked at Tim. "Tommy doesn't have a pad. I thought he lived in his car, slept in his office or whatever flavor of the week's house."

"Oh My God Spencer you're right! Tommy doesn't have a house!"

"Poor Timmy where will you sleep tonight?" Alexz asked snatching the keys from his hand.

"With Jude of course! It is what the fans want, trust me! Oh actually they want us on a piano. Shall I show you?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Does Jude even have a piano at her house?" Alexz asked tilting her head to the side. "Wait what am I saying! God you're like.. what do you have some kind of super powers?"

"Oh yeah they call me Sex God "

"And there's that ego. Go write a blog!"

She handed him the keys and walked out of the room. "Why does everyone always walk out on me?" Tim asked the empty room. He longed for his laptop, the comfort of bare feet, denim and corona.

He put the keys back in his pocket and walked out of the room. He had to find Alexz and keep her from getting into trouble.

Alexz made her way down the unfamiliar halls of the real G-Major. She found herself in front of Darius's office and walked quickly past it. If Darius's office was here then Tommy's must be close by. Everything was where it was on set, just real. She found the door to Tommy's office and placed her hand on the door knob. What if the real Tommy was inside? Where were the real Jude and Tommy? They couldn't all be in the same world could they? What if Jude and Tommy were back in the real world. What if they were stuck there? Alexz held her breath as she opened the door. Maybe Tommy's office held some clues to the mystery she and Tim were entangled in.

Alexz entered the empty office and flicked on the light switch. She sighed thankful that it was unoccupied. She made her way over to Tommy's desk and sat down in his comfortable leather chair. She'd sat in the one on set before but it didn't feel nearly as comfortable as this one. She leaned forward in the chair and pressed her hands against the surface of the desk. It was real. This was all real. Too real.

Tim walked in and smirked at her. "The fans like the Tommy and Jude on a desk thing too."

Alexz rose from the chair too quickly causing it to roll back into the wall. "What are you doing in here? Did you follow me?"

"That is what Tommy does right? Runs after Jude all the time? I think you're more like her than you like to believe."

"I'm nothing like her! I'm a serious musician she's just some kid who swoons over producer!"

"You mean to tell me you've never swooned over your producer Spencer?"

Alexz made a face. "My brother is my producer!"

"Whatever I only came in here for Tommy's laptop. I need to get on my Myspace and send S.O.S's to my fans!"

"Good idea genius! You do that. I was thinking maybe something more useful like opening the laptop and trying to figure out why we're here!"

Tim scoffed. "Tommy's laptop isn't going to tell us anything. Why don't you check Jude's song book I bet the answer's in there." He mocked

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said Rozon."

"Told you I wasn't all looks."


	3. Chapter 3

III

After finding the laptop, opening it and starting it up Alexz and Tim stood their eyes glued to the screen.

"OoOh search for a fansite called Secret Obsessions!" Tim suggested pointing to the search engine at the top of the blank homepage.

"Why do you think they'll know what's going on or something?" Alexz asked as she typed. "Never mind I don't want to know!"

"I need to catch up on my stories!"

"No Tim I think you showed me enough smut on there last time. We should be searching for a reason as to why we're here. You can masturbate later Timmypants."

"Promise?" He asked with a grin.

Alexz just rolled her eyes and closed the window. "How about email or something personal. Do you think Tommy keeps a journal?" The computer beeped as Alexz opened a private program.

Tim snorted. "What guy keeps a journal? Tommy is no girlie man. He would never have a journal."

"You write blogs Isn't that the same thing?"

"Blogs are not the same as a journal Spencer you would know that if you read them!"

"I already know everything there is to know about Tim Rozon thanks. Now what do you think the password is on this thing?"

They looked at each other. "Jude." They both said at the same time.

Alexz typed it in and smiled when it was accepted. The program opened to a local folder of what looked like documents and saved emails. "Looks like some girlie man keeps a journal after all! I hope he doesn't have something really personal in here. I already feel like we're violating Tommy's privacy."

"Alexz get a grip! I'm Tommy! There isn't anything in there that could surprise us!"

"So if I came across you're laptop I wouldn't find a list of I dunno things you were planning to do to me?"

"When were you near my laptop?"

Alexz smacked him playfully and opened the first document. "This looks like song lyrics. Tommy's writing songs! That's so cool. Too bad you can't sing Rozon coz you know Tommy could really be an amazing artist."

Tim stuck his tongue out at her and then peered at the lit screen. "What else is in there?" He asked lifting her hand from the mouse.

"Sure fine you can look." Alexz replied backing away from the laptop. She watched him click and type and squint at the screen as she leaned back in the leather chair again. "Find anything Blog boy?"

"He really does keep a journal and guess who every entry is about?" Tim asked.

"If you say Sadie can I hit you in the head?" Alexz asked shooting him a look.

"You really think Tommy would be writing about Sadie? Do you watch the show you star in Spencer?"

"I watch it. Of course I watch it! Don't you watch it?"

"Well yeah I watch it. But that's besides the point. Looks like Tommy's got a serious crush on Mason."

"WHAT?!" Alexz screeched grabbing the laptop. She was relieved to see that there was no mention of Mason in any of Tommy's journal entries. "You're an asshole Rozon!"

"I've been called worse." Tim replied with a chuckle. "Obviously Tommy is obsessed with Jude. How could he not be. She's amazing."

"Someone has a crush on a fictional character. How cute!" Alexz said with a smile.

"Well you were pretty upset at Tommy being in love with Mason I'd say you have a little crush there too Ally."

"So big deal I like Tommy. He might be a huge jerk but he's a cute jerk."

"Hey who you calling a jerk? I called your character amazing that's not fair! Wait you said cute. You think I'm hot eh Girl?"

"Cute is not the same as hot Timmypants. What did I blow your ego? Better rush off to your myspace for some ego protection."

"Well I would if you weren't so busy with searching through the private files of that cute jerk Tom Quincy."

"So now you're jealous of your alter ego? That's just sad Rozon."

"You know I hope you enjoy being Jude, going to high school, having a curfew, no car."

"This sucks!" Alexz groaned then suddenly brightened. "But at least I have a home."

"I have a home. I have to have a home. Tommy has to go somewhere when he's not spending time with annoying Jude!"

"So now Jude's annoying?"

"There's nothing here but crappy lyrics, stupid poor me journal entries, and some emails." Tim whined.

Alexz opened the folder named emails and stared wide eyed at the screen. "This email was sent an hour ago to Jloves2rock. I wonder who that could be?"

"Gee I wonder? Jamie?" Tim said as he rolled his eyes.

Alexz ignored his comment and continued. "Says something about wishing things were different. It was never answered."

"Wishing things were different what does that mean?" Tim leaned towards the laptop to get a better look at the email.

"Tim can I ask you something and can you answer me honestly?"

"Yes Alexz I am looking forward to Jude's 18th birthday have you seen the script yet? I wonder if they'll finally get it on."

Alexz just sighed. "Forget it. It doesn't even matter. Let's just close the laptop and get out of here before someone comes looking for Jude and Tommy."

"We're taking the laptop with us!" Tim cried grabbing the computer.

"How the hell did you live in the Middle East? You're like married to technology."

"Praise Allah for satellite connection." He replied with a smirk. "You'd be nothing without your cell phone Miss Johnson."

"MY PHONE!" She checked her pockets looking for her beloved sidekick. "Did you have anything of yours on you when we were on set earlier?"

"Besides my underwear?"

"Keys , phone, lighter?" She asked searching his pockets.

"No everything was in my trailer. Ooh hands in new places!"

"Okay so everything that belongs to us... Tim and Alexz is back in our world."

"Yes we are Tim and Alexz and our stuff is back in the real Toronto. So now what?"

Alexz brought her hand to her head. "I don't know! I don't even know where to begin. We don't even know what season we're in. You're still with SADIE for god sakes. That means I'm either with Jamie or Spied. I don't wanna kiss my ex! I'd rather kiss you!"

"Or a goat.." she quickly added seeing the cocky glint in his eye.

"Well I'd much rather kiss you than Sadie. Laura ..er Sadie eats way too much garlic."

"Good now I know how to keep you away from me. Garlic and ooh crosses. That keeps vampires away right? "

"Well as much as I love this sexual banter we really should figure out what we're doing. Maybe we should stick together. If we separate we risk being caught by Sadie and Spied. Neither of us want that. We could go off somewhere private and talk..."

"NO! We have to behave normally until we figure out why we're here. So from now on you're Quincy and I'm Harrison."

"So from now on you love me. I Got it."

Alexz rolled her eyes. "If I agree to love you as Jude will you drop this you love me crap?"

"Maybe. For a few hours at least."

"I'll take what I can get. And I believe it's you that loves me Mr. Ex-boybander."

"Settle for mutual affection?" Tim asked. "Or lust?"

Alexz just bit her lip. "So we're leaving right? What about the song Darius wants?"

"Alexz you made that up."

"Well Kwest said he wanted us in his office and Tim everyone knows Darius always wants a song. We could actually work on one except for the fact that you know nothing about music."

"Hey I'm blog boy remember. I can write a song."

"Nothing you write ever makes sense!"

"Excuse me? I'm a deep complicated man. Wait you read them?"

"N.no."

"Well don't you listen to Damien Rice? I gave you a bunch of his CD's you said his lyrics made no sense either."

"Shows how much you know. I have him in my car right now!"

"Well then see, I can write a song. So you enjoy my blogs do you Spencer?"

"Yeah I especially liked the one about how you were depressed because someone turned you down."

"W-What!?" Tim choked. Oh God she read the blog he wrote about her.

"I have friends you know. They happen to have Myspaces. They tell me things." She whispered.

"Well It wasn't about that. You said they make no sense. It was about...about my dog. The poodle next door has been ignoring him."

"You have a dog named Spencer? I don't know whether to be creeped out or flattered. Don't worry about it Timmy. "

Tim looked down red faced trying to avoid her eyes.

"Okay I'll admit I used to have a crush on you. But then I met Tyler and after that mess I just didn't trust anyone. I'm sure you know how that feels."

"Yeah.. So a song right?"

"Yeah a song." Alexz replied hurt.

"Maybe you should go look for Jude's stuff. She has a purse right?" Tim questioned.

"Yup a purse and a phone and car keys for the Mustang she totaled. That's not fair!"

"We don't even know if she has the Mustang. We don't know what season this is remember?"

"Right well she still has a purse which is where her songbook usually is. Do you think it's in studio C?"

"The closet studio? Maybe. Hey what if you're with Shay?"

"Run me over with the Viper please?!"

"Nah you're too cute to be a speed bump."

"Thanks but I'm not dealing with S-H-A-Y. No one liked that character!"

"True, but he got no death threats. I should.. I mean Tommy should have kicked his ass."

"That's actually sweet Rozon."

"Yea I have my moments. Besides if Darius is the big cheese around here I think it's a Shay free zone."

"One can only hope! So what are we thinking season 2? It can't be three you're with Sadie."

"Beginning of 2 maybe. I'm still here and your blonde."

"Well at least we know it's not 1. Wait its the beginning of season 2? What if some deranged fan cast some kind of voodoo spell to keep Tommy from leaving?"

Tim's eyes widened. "Oh I think I know who that could be! This one girl had a Sesame Street phone that she swore had magical powers. Alexz, she scared me. A lot."

"Why the hell do you talk to everyone. I swear if this is your fault Tim I'm gonna hurt you!"

"I just feel like I should be nice to them you know?" He explained looking down. He then looked back up at her. "Will you spank me?" he whispered.

"I'm gonna knock you into next season's premiere Rozon!"

"How about Jude's 18th birthday instead?" he laughed.

"How'd you like to skip that whole episode?" She threatened

"I'll shut up now."

"Let's go check the studio and find the Viper and get out of here."

"Yes the Viper! I get to actually drive the viper!"

"Lucky you!" She muttered sarcastically. "You know I was supposed to go to the studio tonight."

"Well Spence, we are in a studio. Why not record you're song here?"

"I can't I don't like to use my music for Jude's it's not good for my image."

"Oh yea I forgot how You are so above the show." he remarked with an eye roll. "Don't you realize this show can give you all the publicity you need?"

"I'm not above the show! I'm not some snob Rozon. It wasn't even my decision!"

"Then who decided Alexz? Did your brother tie you to a chair and make you sign on to do the show?"

"No. I wanted to do the show. My label doesn't want Jude and I need to keep them separate."

"Whatever you say. But we still need a song so let's go find Jude's journal."

"Wait. I like you're suggestion. We could just use one of my songs."

"What?! I thought you had to stay separate?"

"Well I don't know if you noticed Toto but we're not in Kansas anymore! I think I can make my own decisions!"

Tim threw his hands in the air. "I give up! No I can't it's not my decision. Wait yes I can. It's my choice."  
he said mocking her voice. "Make up my mind Ally!"

Alexz ignored him and instead opened Tommy's desk drawers in search of a pen and a piece of paper.  
Finding a piece of paper and something to write with she rested her hand on the desk and began scribbling some lyrics.

"I'll write and you tell me what you think. Or maybe I should just write and you sit here quietly."

"I have an opinion ya know? I am your producer Miss Harrison."

Alexz cracked a smile and slid the paper over so that he could see what she was writing.  
__

I could sit in this house  
In this room, In this bed  
Just as long as I'm feeling this way  
And boy since you've been away  
I cant sleep, I've been awake  
I just lay here trying to deal with this pain

"Before you ask its not really personal I'm writing it for Jude."

"I wasn't gonna say a thing." He said with a small smile. He couldn't help but hope it was about him in some way.

"Jude never really got a chance to express how bad she felt when Tommy left. This is kinda my revenge I guess." She explained smiling.

The smile quickly faded from Tim's lips. It had nothing to do with him after all.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Alexz picked up the paper and pen and practically dragged Tim into Studio C as inconspicuously as she could. It'd been awhile since she actually wanted to record something she wrote. She closed the door once they were inside pushed Tim towards the seat in front of the soundboard and sat herself down in front of an electric piano.

"Wanna try one?" She asked placing headphones over her ears.

"Try what? I'm just sitting here waiting to see what you're gonna do to me next. You drug me in here, pushed me in the chair. Don't stop now Spencer."

"When was the last time you had sex?" Alexz asked as she turned on the piano.

Tim gazed off into the distance with a look of deep thought.

"Last time I checked it didn't happen unless people were in close proximity to each other unless you know some new way."

This got his attention again and he quickly turned his head to look at her. "That's none of your business!"

She placed her hands on the keys stifling a chuckle. "I will never bring up sex ever again I promise."

"Now I didn't say that! When was the last time you got some action Alexz? You sure seem uptight."

"Like I'd tell you that Rozon!"

"Come on Alexz!" he whined. "Please!"

"Okay fine. I'll tell you."

"Ok go ahead I'm all ears." he said as he sat on the edge of his seat hoping for details.

"I've only been with Tyler. Happy? It's not really exciting."

"Really? Just Tyler? Damn that must have been a let down."

"Compared to the millions of women you've probably been with? Are you trying to outdo your character?"

"I have only been with 3 thank you! And everyone was my girlfriend at the time."

"Three? Really?"

"Yes. Number one is the reason for my tattoo." he said holding up his hand to show the moon and star on his finger. "Number 2 gave me this scar when she went all psycho on me." he said pointing at his forehead. "And last was Kristen."

"Have you ever been in love?" Alexz asked looking up at him.

"I loved Kristen yes."

"I don't know if I believe in love anymore. Tyler was great until he cheated on me when he went on tour. I just love to read about my boyfriend macking with his fans."

"Yea I know how that feels. I was overjoyed to see those pictures of Kristen in Milan with her photographer."

"She cheated on you?" Alexz asked in disbelief.

"Sure did. Hurt like hell too. But I guess it was better to find out then go on in the dark." he shrugged. "I was in love one other time too."

"And the other time?"

Tim looked directly into her eyes now. "She just didn't feel the same."

"Did you tell her how you felt? Or did she know?"

"I told her in a way, but I think she already knew it."

"Is this bothering you to talk about this? I'm sorry it must be a sore spot. Talking about Tyler still pisses me off and I have to see him everyday on set."

"I know how that feels too." he mumbled under his breath. "Well let's talk about something else then. Like why we maybe here aside from Sesame Street voodoo telephones."

"Well right now we're here to write a song right? Maybe we should do that first and then worry about the rest? Unless you're not up to hearing me sing. I do get annoying." She said with a chuckle.

"Ally I always love to hear you sing. So belt it out."

"Ok then producer person you do your thing."

Tim saluted her and then turned to the soundboard he sat in front of. He was thankful he'd done his research about his character and actually knew how to do the work Tommy did.

"Ready when you are." He called to her.

Alexz turned her attention back to the task at hand and began to play the piano again.

I could sit in this house  
In this room, In this bed  
Just as long as I'm feeling this way

And boy since you've been away  
I cant sleep, I've been awake  
I just lay here trying to deal with this pain

Four walls and no you (wow)  
The silence in this room is so loud  
No one else can fix it but you

It's just so hard to face  
I lost you  
Why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down  
Like I'm on the ground  
I lost you  
I lost you (baby)

I'm sitting here wishing I could change the past  
Knowing deep inside I can't get my baby back  
I lost you  
I lost you  
Oh baby I just cant stand the way that I lost you

"How's that so far?" Alexz asked looking up for approval.

"Sound fantastic!"

"Ok well you need to help me write the second verse. Tommy always helps Jude."

"Ok then let's see."

I've been trying  
To put the pieces of a picture  
Back together  
But it just don't look the same

(I feel sick I need a medic) 'Cause my heart's stopped beating  
And I feel like I'm slipping away

"How's that? Or did it make no sense?"

"I like that!"

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah seems like I was wrong about you Timmypants. Apparently you can write."

"Why do you think my blogs are so popular? Of course I can."

"Even though you need a decoder ring to decipher them. Your fans seem to know your language though"

Tim laughed. "Yeah it amazes even me that they get it.. or at least pretend to. I think they just want my bod though."

"Yeah that must be it! Think you can manage some more brilliance?"

Four walls and no you (no you oh wow)  
The silence in this room is so loud  
No one else can fix it but you

It's just so hard to face  
I lost you  
why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down  
Like I'm on the ground  
I lost you  
I lost you

I'm sitting here wishing I could change the past  
Knowing deep inside can't get my baby back  
I lost you  
I lost you  
Oh baby I just cant stand the way that I lost you

Alexz Smiled at him. She was truly impressed at what he could do when he quit being an arrogant dirty talker. "Very nice Rozon. Alright my turn."

And I don't know how  
I'm gonna make it  
I'm going crazy  
But maybe somehow  
You can find your way  
Find your way back to me

It's just so hard to face  
I lost you  
why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down  
Like I'm on the ground  
I lost you  
I lost you

I'm sitting here wishing I could change the past  
Knowing deep inside can't get my baby back  
I lost you  
I lost you  
(and I cant stand the way) I just cant stand the way that I lost you

Tim watched entranced as Alexz sang. She always had that affect on him which anyone whoever watched any interview with him knew. She nodded her head toward him and they finished the song together.

It's just so hard to face  
I lost you  
Why'd I throw your heart away  
Now I'm going down  
Like I'm on the ground  
I lost you  
I lost you…

"Have you ever noticed how depressing Jude's songs are?" Alexz asked when they finished recording.

"Yea you know that's true. Good thing you have such an amazing voice to pull them off. If not we'd get letters."

"Like the time we got letters when you attempted to sing?"

"Don't remind me! I cannot believe they made me do that in front of all of New York."

"I didn't think it was that bad." She lied.

"You are a terrible liar. Alexz but thanks for trying."

"I wasn't lying but it's a good thing that you're so cute coz if you ever had to sing to save your life..."

"I'd be dead."

"The crowd would kill you. Not for your singing of course. Probably suffocate you to death when they trample you."

"Would you miss me if I were dead? Would you cry for me Spencer?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course I'd miss you! Then I'd have to kiss a total stranger. Do you know that you've been dead three times this year?"

"Yea and gay! Why would they say I was gay? Wait you'd miss my kisses? Can I give you one now?"

Alexz blushed as his forwardness. "Well.. Gay huh that's a fun rumor!

"Come on let me give you just one kiss. Just to prove I'm not gay."

"I know you're not gay Tim. Wasn't it one of your goofy friends that started that rumor?"

"Yea ex-friends. Stupid Michael! But you know it did wound me. If I could give you one kiss I'd feel much better." He added with a sexy smile.

"I'll tell you what. If you can get us out of here in one piece I might be willing to kiss you."

Tim sighed in defeat. "Alright. Come on we still need to find that journal of Jude's" 

* * *

lyrics do not belong to us. They are owned by Katharine McPhee -I Lost you'


	5. Chapter 5

V

"I thought it would be in here. Jude always hangs out in here. Do you see it anywhere?" Alexz asked Tim as she looked around for Jude's Journal.

"I wasn't looking for it. I had to play producer man remember?"

"Ok well help me look then. Is it under the soundboard?"

"Somehow I don't think Jude hangs out under the soundboard."

"Do you see anywhere else for a purse to be in here?"

Tim walked over a chair in the corner and spotted a black duffle lying on it. He picked it up and handed it to Alexz. "Look familiar?"

"Jude's bag. Look you found it!" She cried half heartedly.

"Yea don't get all excited there now Spence. Bad for the blood pressure you know. "

"I'm sorry this is just weird I guess."

"This is beyond weird. Now go ahead and look through it. I mean you are Jude so in this world it's yours."

"Yeah you're right technically it's mine. I'm the one that writes in it."

She opened the songbook and flipped through it. She looked up at Tim with a soft smile. "What was your favorite episode to shoot in season 2?"

"Hallelujah; without a doubt. What about you?"

"Same. Why was it your favorite?"

"It was really the only time we.." he blushed at his mistake. "I mean Tommy and Jude had a whole episode together and sorted things out. Tommy finally admitted some things to Jude."

"Yeah it was like we got to see this side of him that was so personal. But for me it was my favorite because I got lost in your.. I mean Tommy's eyes. Things were starting to get bad with Tyler but things were perfect between Tommy and Jude."

Tim smiled warmly at her and his heart gained a little hope once again. "Well how do you think Tommy and Jude felt about that time in their lives? I mean it was real to them."

"I don't know..."

"Well any clues about that in her journal?" He asked peering over Alexz's shoulder to try to see the pages of the leather bound book.

"Just some lyrics. White lines is in here." She replied smiling.

"My favorite song. Well we know we are definitely in season 2 since she wrote that on tour."

"So that means... absolutely nothing. Maybe we should look at the laptop again?"

"Yea good idea. I still didn't get to check my story updates ya know?"

"Read your smut Rozon. Maybe I'll go find the bathroom.?"

"Sneaking off to the bathroom eh Alexz? You dirty, dirty girl."

"I just can't control myself around you Tim what can I say?" She spat.

He just smirked at her and opened the laptop. Once she had left the room he quickly closed it and picked up Jude's journal. He knew there was something there Alexz wasn't telling him. He flipped to the back of the book and read:

I wish things were different.

Alexz found the bathroom, walked into the stall and sat down on the closed lid. How did everything get so screwed up? Did what Jude and Tommy wrote have anything to do with her being stuck in the world of a TV show she starred in? Was there something Tim wasn't telling her? Besides the fact that he still loved her? She wished she could tell him how she really felt.

She shifted her leg and rested her hands on the top of her thighs. The cargo pants that she was wearing shifted up her leg exposing a perfectly drawn Gothic J tattoo. She got up quickly and opened the door to the stall. She made her way to the sink and hopped up on the counter in front of the lighted mirror. She touched the skin of her leg and cringed when she realized it was part of her skin. It definitely wasn't airbrushed like it had been in the past. She hopped down from the counter and walked out of the bathroom and back to the studio quickly.

"I have Jude's tattoo!" She exclaimed upon entering the studio. She lifted up her pant leg for Tim's inspection. "Look at this!"

"Anything else you'd like to tell me? Maybe about Jude's journal?" He asked holding the book up.

"Okay so I kept that from you. I thought it might freak you out! Look at my leg Tim I haven't worn Jude's tattoo since before No Sleep Til Brooklyn part 1!"

"Ha! You think that's weird? Look at this!" Tim raised his shirt sleeve to reveal the name Jude written in fancy dark blue script. "That was never even written in the show! So how the hell did I get that?"

"Why do you have Jude tattooed on your body? Are you that obsessed with her Tim? Is there some medication you need to take?"

Tim shook his head at her. "Alexz I DON'T have Jude tattooed on my body, but apparently Tommy does!"

"They're not secretly married are they?" She replied sarcastically.

Tim's eyes widened. "Oh my god I wish Tommy had a house so I could snoop around and find out!"

"He has to have a house! Check the laptop again! Wait. He has Jude tattooed on his body but he's dating Sadie? Something's not right here!"

"Ya think?" He asked as he opened the laptop. "Come here we are going to read every last one of his emails to and from Jude."

Alexz searched her hands and her pockets again under the scrutiny of a very confused Tim.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked her.

"Looking for a ring! You should look too! What if Jude and Tommy are secretly married and Sadie is his cover? I'd hate to ruin this for them!"

Tommy nodded and began to dig through his pockets. He pulled out a gold wedding band and paled at the sight. He held it up for Alexz to see. Alexz's hand flew to her neck where a gold band hung on a simple chain.

"We're definitely not in season 2!"

"Or 3."

"Anything in those emails?" She asked hopeful.

"Just random things I swear his emails are worse than my blogs! Do they speak in code or something?"

"Code? God. We're kinda married!"

"Shh.. Listen to this" he said as he raised his hand. "Honey," he added before continuing.

Alexz made a face. "Don't call me that it's weird!"

_Jude,_

_These past 6 months have been the best of my life. I wish with everything in me we could just stop time somehow. We both know we can't. I signed the papers I think you should too. This has to end. I still love you more than anything._

_Always,  
Tommy_

"It was a mistake?" Alexz asked sadly.

"So are they divorced?"

"Where are these papers? Do you think she signed them? What if we're here to stop them from getting divorced?" She babbled.

Tim quickly jumped up and grabbed Alexz's hand "Come on we're going to Jude's!"

She smiled at his touch but looked away before he could see it. "Okay Jude's house which would be where? Not to mention Sadie is probably there. And! How could you cheat on Jude with her sister?!"

"Alexz!" Tim said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Get a grip. I'm not Tommy. I didn't cheat on Jude. We don't even know if he did."

"Sorry! I have Jude thoughts in my head it's getting a little confusing!"

Tim suddenly pulled her into a hug and kissed her on top of the head. He just as quickly let go. "Um... yeah I think I'm getting Tommy thoughts too."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Are we going crazy?"

"Well if we are I'm glad we're going there together." he joked.

"If I have to be stuck in an alternate universe I'm glad it's with you Rozon."

He smiled at here and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Ditto."


	6. Chapter 6

VI

"So what do you think is going on?" Alexz asked as they walked through the parking lot. "What if we don't find anything at my.. I mean Jude's house?"

"I really don't know. It sure seems like they're married. But what about Sadie?"

Tim slid into the driver's side of the Viper and placed his keys in the ignition. He closed his eyes and sighed as the engine purred to life. "I have always wanted to do this for real."

Alexz just smiled as she got into the passenger's seat. "I've kinda always secretly wanted to sit in this car for real. " She confessed leaning back her head on the head rest.

"Well buckle up Girl.. er sorry Spencer. And let's see what this baby can do."

Alexz buckled up her seatbelt and looked out the window as Tim drove. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed right. That was the direction of Jude's house set on the lot. He peeled out squealing tires and a minute later hit the brakes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he groaned.

"That was pointless." Alexz commented when she saw Jude's house in front of them.

"So why was Sadie going on about you getting a ride home?"

"We could have just walked who knew Jude's house was 2 minutes from the studio. Because she's Sadie. "

"Why does Tommy constantly drive her to and from work when you can throw a rock from the parking lot and hit your house?"

"Maybe that's the only time they have alone? I don't know I didn't write it!"

Tim shrugged and eased into the driveway of the Harrison house.

"I really hope Jude's parents aren't home!" Alexz whined. "I don't feel like dealing with Victoria and Stuart."

"Ugh I know. Why don't they just kill those two off already?"

"Or make them move to that island that Princess Di, Elvis, JFK and Aaliayah live on."

"Seriously? I always knew the king was alive. Where is it?"

"If I knew that everyone else would know too! Shit I just thought of something. I can't keep a secret and I can't lie! What am I going to do?"

"Just go with your Jude thoughts. Besides I think you keep secrets pretty well." he said as he raised a brow at her.

"Right and it's not like Sadie's going to ask me if I'm married to her boyfriend."

"This is Sadie we're talking about. I'm sure she has no idea. IF that is even what's going on."

"What do you mean if that's what's going on? Would they have matching rings for some other reason?"

"None that I can think of but like you said I don't write this stuff. Maybe they're promise rings or something."

"And the papers? Why would Tommy mention signing something if these were promise rings?" Alexz asked holding her chain out.

"Girl I have no idea! Quit asking me. Let's just go in and look around alright?"

Alexz held up her hands. "Okay fine we'll go look." She took another look at the ring and then looked to Tim. "Does your ring have anything engraved on it?"

Tim pulled out the ring and examined it in the moonlight. "Yea it does. J&T 07-07-06."

"Mine too. Wait 06? That was last year. Last July?"

"They got married on her tour?"

"That would be during her tour alright. But wasn't Tommy in Italy with Sadie?"

"Maybe he didn't go?" Tim asked with a shrug.

"So they got married during her first tour? But Tommy thinks it's a mistake? Why does that not surprise me?"

Tim had no response for that. "Let's just go in."

Alexz just looked at him and followed him to Jude's front door. "Um Alexz you need to open the door and go in first this is your house remember?" Tim said as he stepped aside.

"What am I supposed to open the door with my good looks?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Try the keys in your pocket Spencer."

"Oh. right keys." Alexz replied pulling them out of her pocket. She immediately recognized Jude's house key and shoved it into the lock which clicked. She pushed the door open to the darkened living room. "Maybe we lucked out and no one's home. Sadie's car's not in the driveway.

"Let's hope so." Tim replied as he stepped inside behind her and flicked the light on.

"So this is really Jude's living room."

"Whoa it looks a little different. When did the Harrison's get a plasma screen TV and leather furniture?"

"They didn't I mean they don't do they?"

"No. Maybe they're spending Jude's money."

"Maybe it's not the Harrison house anymore... look at the mantel."

"Now that's a lot of Sadie!"

"This is worse than the farm house!"

"Yea it is." he agreed as he looked at the pictures all of the older Harrison sister. "Oh and look Tommy Q." he smirked as he held up a picture of Tommy in his white suite and bandanna.

"Well we know that I.. err Jude didn't decorate this place! I have far better taste than this."

"Yeah it would be filled with concert posters and gold records."

"No it wouldn't! It would be like a country cottage. Not gaudy like this! I'm almost afraid to go up to my room."

"Come on I'll hold your hand." He told her as he took her hand in his. "I finally get you to take me back to your place and now your scared? Jeeze."

"Watch it pal. I'm a married woman!" She said with a soft laugh as she threaded her fingers through his.

"Yup married to me." He said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Now come on honey lets go upstairs." He added with a laugh.

Alexz moved closer to him as they climbed the stairs together. "My room should be up here on the right."

Tim smiled at how close she was standing to him. It felt right. He didn't dare say a word about it though. Instead he just inhaled the sweet smell of her vanilla shampoo.

Alexz tried hard to hide the smile forming on her lips. "So we'll search the room. What exactly are we looking for?"

"Hmm..?" Tim asked as he suddenly realized she had asked him something.

"What are we looking for?" She repeated as they came to the door.

"Oh. Anything that may tell us why they got married or why they're getting divorced. See if anyone knows about it. Maybe find the divorce papers."

"I don't think Jude would be stupid enough to have divorce papers in her room. If we don't find anything here we should go back to the studio and check your office."

"Tommy's office." Tim corrected. "They maybe here. Doesn't Jude have a secret hiding place?"

"She's never had one before but she's never been secretly married before either."

"True. So use your Jude senses. Where would she hide her most secretive things at?"

"My Jude senses? I'm not Spider-Man!"

"You know what I mean Spencer. Come on work with me wifey-poo."

"Ok I'll check under the mattress and in the dresser you look in the closet and the desk drawers."

They began to search through Jude's things trying to find any clues that they could. Alexz found a box wrapped in a red sweatshirt. It was pushed under the bed all the way to the back against the wall. Carefully she pulled it out. Sitting cross legged on the floor she unwrapped the shirt from the box and tossed it aside before removing the lid.

"This looks promising." Alexz said climbing onto the bed with the box.

"Oh yea?" Tim asked as he stopped his searching and sat on the bed beside her.

"Can't have a wedding without wedding pictures can you?" Alexz asked handing him a few Polaroid's.

Tim looked down at the pictures in his hand to see Jude dressed in a simple white sundress and sandals. Tommy wore a white polo shirt and black dress pants. She and Tommy were holding each other, their foreheads leaned together and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"OH BOY!" Alexz cried when she came upon a few risqué pictures. "I didn't think I could bend that way."

"Let me see those!" Tim said excitedly as he snatched one form her hand.

"NO!" Alexz exclaimed rising to her feet. She jumped on the bed holding the pictures away from Tim.

Tim glanced down at the picture in his hand . "Wow Spencer you are the flexible one." he then stood on the bed as well trying to grab the other pictures.

Alexz shoved the Polaroid's down the front of her shirt hoping that would keep Tim from seeing them.

Tim smiled wickedly before pulling Alexz against him tightly. "Seems we've got a situation here. See what I want is down your shirt Miss Johnson, and I'm not afraid to go after it."

"I.. ugh.." She somehow managed. She was surprised her brain functioned at all being so close to him.

Tim leaned his face close to her and whispered in her ear. "How do you feel about that?" As he spoke he slowly slipped his hand under her shirt.

Alexz giggled as Tim's hand came in contact with her skin. "TRUCE! I'll give you the pictures. Stop! That tickles!"

Tim smiled but didn't release her. "Pictures first." he said as he held out one hand.

Alexz removed the pictures from her shirt and threw them on the floor beside the bed while trying to free herself from Tim's grasp.

"Thanks." He whispered before kissing her softly on the neck. He then released her and hopped off the bed to retrieve the nudie pictures.

She sighed and then scrambled to the floor to cover the pictures. "Those aren't even for us to see!" She protested.

"Hey." he said as he now held them up over his head. "We are Tommy and Jude now. I think I can look at my wife. There's probably some of Tommy in there too you know." he added with a smirk.

"Really?" She replied and turned her attention back to the box.

Tim chuckled at her as he began to go through the pictures. Some people would say they were dirty he supposed, but he thought Alexz .. no correction Jude looked beautiful.

"Wow looks like someone works out here in Instant Star land." Alexz said bashfully.

Now it was Tim's turn to blush. "Yea I noticed a few extra muscles. Wanna see for real?" he teased.

Alexz just glared at him. "Oh look at this! It's a some kind of love note."

Tim once again sat on the bed and waited for Alexz to read it.

"Run away with me? Yes or No (circle one)" she read.

"What are they in kindergarten?'

"Its sweet!" Alexz insisted.

"Anything else?"

She looked beneath the pictures and papers and paled. "You look. I think I need some air. On second thought..." She began snatching the box back. "We should just go. The papers aren't here."

"What did you find Alexz? Everything helps. Like this for example." he said as he picked up another wedding photo. "Kwest was at the wedding."

"Nothing." She told him shoving a small black and white photograph into her back pocket. "So Kwest knows. I guess we could talk to him about it if we had to."

"Alexz you said it yourself, you can't lie. Now would you please just tell me what has you so freaked." he asked her in a soft voice as he placed his hand on hers.

"Maybe they got married for a reason?" Alexz tried looking away.

"A reason? Like what besides the fact they are crazy in love."

"Green card?" Alexz joked.

"Not funny."

"Let's go back to the studio." Alexz asked her voice above a whisper.

Tim cupped her chin and turned her head to look into his eyes. "Please Alexz what is it?" He whispered.

"This isn't my secret to tell."

Tim sighed in frustration. "Listen since we're here we are them. We are Tommy and Jude. How can we stop this divorce or fix anything else if we don't know all the details. Maybe this is something Tommy doesn't know because I'm not picking up anything." He gently caressed her cheek "Maybe this is something that could change everything for them."

Alexz reached into her back pocket and handed Tim the black and white photo. 


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Tim stared down at the photo. It was a sonogram dated yesterday. He looked up at her a shocked expression on his face. "Tommy doesn't know Alexz. Look at the date."

"Why wouldn't she tell him?"

"Maybe they already decided to get divorced before she found out." He offered. "Maybe she didn't want to try to keep him that way."

"That makes sense. But she must have known before this. I mean women just know these things."

"Not all women. Besides Jude is only 17."

"I have her tattoo I have her thoughts and if she's pregnant..."

Reality or at least the reality of this world dawned on him. "Then you're pregnant." He said barely above a whisper. He couldn't help himself he placed a hand on Alexz's flat stomach.

"This is just a little too real for my liking right now." Alexz whispered.

"Sorry." he apologized as he quickly removed his hand.

"It's not you. I mean that was sweet. It's just I can't be pregnant right now and god knows how long we're stuck here. I don't want to have a baby."

"Maybe Jude doesn't either. That could be why she didn't tell him. We need to figure this out." He said as he ran his fingers through his dark hair trying to take in everything.

"She loves him. Those pictures more than prove that."

Tim grinned remembering the pictures. "That doesn't mean she's ready to have a baby."

"I couldn't give up a baby."

"I couldn't either." he told her honestly. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Yeah sure you can ask me anything we've seen each other naked it doesn't get more intimate than that."

Tim chuckled at her words. "That's true. Well Tommy wished things were different, so did Jude. Did you?"

"Did you?" She asked in reply.

"Yes." he admitted as he looked down at his hands.

"So I wasn't the only one. We wished for things to be different. They sure are different now aren't they."

"That's an understatement. Not exactly the different I imagined."

"What exactly did you wish for?"

Tim looked up into Alexz's blue eyes. "Are you really gonna put me through the humiliation of saying what you already know?"

Alexz looked back at him. "We have to fix this for them. Now more than ever. We owe it to them. We can't just leave things the way that they are."

Relieved that she dropped the subject he nodded his head in agreement. "I think we need to find out why they decided to divorce."

"And hope that they haven't filed the papers yet."

"I wonder if Kwest knows?"

"About the baby or the divorce? I don't think Jude told anyone about the baby."

"The divorce. But how do we ask him? Hey Kwest remind me why are we splitting up?"

"What if I asked him? I'll talk to him while you look for the papers in Tommy's office."

"Sounds like a plan. You need to get some rest though and look in the medicine cabinet Jude should have some prenatal vitamins." He replied with concern.

"How do you know about pregnancy? Or why do you know about pregnancy? Those lovechild rumors true Rozon?"

"My cousin has six kids. I learned a lot. No love children that I know of."

"Do you want kids someday?"

"Yeah I do. I'm afraid I'm getting to old though. Maybe I've wasted to much time on the something that will never happen."

"You're not old! Besides you never know what might happen."

"Don't say that Alexz. We both know what I want his never going to happen. I think you made that pretty clear." Tim then stood. "Get some rest. I guess I'll go sleep in Tommy's office. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned and left the room.

Alexz rose and ran after him. "Please don't go!" She shouted after him.

Tim stopped and looked up at her from the bottom of the steps. "Are you scared of being alone? I'm sure Sadie will be here soon."

Alexz ran down the stairs and paused at the bottom. "Would you feel safe with Sadie?"

Tim had to laugh that was a good point. "Alexz I can't stay here. Tommy cannot stay with Jude anymore than I can stay with you."

"We could stay in your office. I don't want to be alone right now."

"How do we explain that to Sadie? Besides you need to sleep in a bed."

"We could try to find Tommy's place I'm sure it has a couch for me to sleep on. Sadie thinks we're working all night."

Tim sighed. "Alexz I don't know if I should be alone with you all night." He looked down as he spoke barely above a whisper.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Tim looked up at her. "Of you." he then shook his head. "Come on we'll see if Tommy has an actual home or just lives in his cars."

"Me? I'm not that scary when I wake up in the morning!"

"Just come on Spencer."

Alexz grabbed Tim's hand and clung to him like a scared kitten. Tim led her outside and opened the door for her to get in the Viper. Tim got in as well and then looked over at her.

"So how do we find Tommy's house?"

Alexz reached behind her and grabbed Tommy's laptop. "We could search the Canadian white pages?"

"Alright. But I doubt Little Tommy Q would be listed in the directory. If he was there would be screaming girls there all the time."

"Right well what about online banking or something stuff like that has the address on the statements right?"

"Good idea. Oh and check Jude Quincy too just incase." He suggested.

"Jude Quincy. I wonder if they have a place together?"

"Well they sure didn't take those pictures at the studio or Jude's room." He smirked.

"No they didn't" She replied blushing. Alexz typed furiously and clicked the mouse several times. "Bingo I found a cell phone account for a T. Quincy."

"Now where getting someplace. Address?"

"Jude's rehearsal space. Jeeze he doesn't want to be found does he?"

"Guess not. Should we go there?"

"Might as well maybe that's their secret place? Maybe that's where they took those pictures?"

Tommy grinned "Yea maybe. Maybe it's been turned into a love lair."

"Yeah they bought the whole property and they live there secretly." Alexz joked and then realized what she said. "You don't think..?"

"That's a very good possibility." Tim agreed.

He Quickly threw the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. This time however he didn't even try to fly down the street. Not with Jude and Tommy's child with him.

Alexz pulled Jude's keys out of her pocket again and smiled when she saw that the keys on Tommy's keyring matched two of hers.

"The keys match, they have a secret place."

Tim couldn't help but smile. "You despite all the things going on the whole idea is pretty romantic isn't it?"

"Yeah it actually is. I'm kinda jealous actually." Alexz chuckled.

"You wanna get a secret place with me Spence?" Tim asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't mean I was jealous of their secret place. I mean I'm jealous coz this Jude is married to Tommy. My Jude is just getting over him. It makes me feel like me being Jude is wrong if they're never going to get to have this ya know?"

"That's not your fault. It's the writers. They really need to hire some of those fansite girls. Now they could write up some great Tommy and Jude stories. You really should read some of it."

"I read one before. I was bored one night it was like five AM."

"And?" he asked waiting for her opinion.

"And I liked it. Those writers are very talented."

"What was the story about?"

"Jude and Tommy of course!"

"No shit Sherlock! You just don't want me to know you were reading and getting turned on by smut!"

"It was actually kinda sad. Tommy and Jude's daughter died."

"Well we're here to make sure nothing like that happens." He reassured her when he saw the sad look on her face.

"I didn't even think of that, now that you mention it."

"Me and my big mouth! Don't start worrying about that now alright?"

"I've read that piano smut you were talking about earlier too."

"Oh yea? Hot wasn't it? I wonder if that actually happened in this world?"

"If it did, good for Jude! I wish I was that confident!" He suddenly looked over at Alexz completely in shock. "What?" She asked her face burning with embarrassment.

"Nothing." He said with a grin before he turned his attention back to the road. "Maybe the secret place has a piano."

Alexz just looked away trying not to laugh. "I need some gum what are the odds that Jude has some in her purse?"

"Um... pretty good. If she has puke breath she's bound to have some."

"Puke breath? Oh pregnancy right... "

"See if she has crackers in there too. I'm starving." He asked hopefully.

Alexz closed the laptop, set it between the seats and reached under her seat for Jude's purse. She unzipped it and stuck her hand inside in search of gum.

"I think I found... diet pills?" Alexz questioned pulling the bottle of Green Tea pills from Jude's purse. She unscrewed the lid and watched as large vitamins fell into her palm. "Prenatal vitamins Jude's definitely pregnant and sneaky! Ooh crackers, here ya go!"

"Thanks. You better take one of those vitamins." he said as he pulled a water bottle from the console and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Alexz replied tossing a vitamin into her mouth and taking the water from Tim. She popped the top on the water and took a long drink. "No gum. Damn I was starving too!"

"Here." he said handing her the pack of crackers. "I only ate one." he said through a mouthful of saltine.

"It's okay you eat it. Maybe Jude and Tommy have a fully stocked fridge at their place."

"Go ahead and take them. Eat them on the way. I'm sure they have plenty of food. Looks like they work up quite an appetite together."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to share with me. I'm not going to starve to death. If there's no food at their place I fully intend to steal the Viper and find a Taco Bell. "

"Just take the crackers prego. I'll live."

"Fine but I still want Taco Bell." Alexz said taking the crackers.

Just as the words left her lips a Taco Bell appeared in front of them on the left side of the road. Tim gave her a strange look and then pulled into the drive thru.

"I want a million dollars!" Alexz muttered closing her eyes tightly. She opened them disappointed that there was no money in front of her. "Okay so maybe it only works for food?"

"Don't say that Jude will lose all but a million dollars." Tim whispered.

"Okay fine I won't tempt the gods of this universe."

"That was freaky though wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Maybe it was just a coincidence?"

"Probably. So, what do you want Harrison?...er Alexz?"

"6 hard supreme tacos."

"That's it?' He asked.

"6 hard supreme tacos extra sour cream , nachos and cheese extra cheese a cinnamon twist with a side of cheese and a wild cherry Pepsi."

"That's better. I'll take 2 burrito supremes and a large Mountain Dew." Tommy said into the speaker after placing Jude's order.

"You know I don't usually eat meat or carbs."

"Well the baby does, so get used to it."

"Its really weird being pregnant I mean I guess I wouldn't have known until tomorrow morning when I woke up puking. How would you feel if you were suddenly pregnant?"

"If I were suddenly pregnant I would be very nervous about the delivery." he answered as he looked down at Little Timmy and winced.

Alexz laughed. "Way to make me feel better about the human currently living inside me."

"Well you're built for the job. I have all the wrong equipment."

Tim pulled up to the window to pay for their orders and get their food.

"Oh my God! You're Little Tommy Q!" The girl working the window squealed.

Alexz hid her face with her hand. All she needed was to show up on the cover of some trashy tabloid tomorrow.

"Hi." Tim said as he plastered on a fake smile.

"Is that--? OH MY GOD!! JUDE HARRISON!! Is it true you two got married?" she asked excitedly.

Alexz continued to hide her face unable to speak. Apparently their wedding wasn't so secret after all.

Tim looked over at Alexz in shock of what the girl had said. He didn't know how to answer that. Was it just a rumor and the actual marriage a secret or did everyone know?

"Uh listen I'll give you an autographed um..." He looked around the car for something to sign. "Water bottle if you can just give me my order right now."

"Really?!" she squealed once again. "Here Mr. Quincy the food is on me." She handed him the plastic Taco Bell bag and he handed over the water bottle.

"Thanks." he said. He then pulled away from the window as quickly as possible.

"What the hell was that about? People know Tommy and Jude are married?"

"I don't know? I mean maybe it's just a rumor. A rumor that has some truth to it."

"Well let's just assume it's just a rumor for now then."

"Good idea. Here." Tim handed Alexz her Pepsi and then looked both ways before pulling back out onto the road. "You notice we are the only car out here?"

Alexz unwrapped a straw and stuck it in her drink. "We're special." She answered digging into one of the bags.

"Can't argue with that. You are definitely special girl." He said as he continued to head to where he thought the rehearsal space should be.

"Do you think Tommy and Jude do this all the time? Cruise around together? You think I'm special?"

"Maybe and yes of course I think that."

"Well you're not so bad yourself Tim."

"For a 30 year old male Myspace slut right?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I said that earlier. I don't really think you're a Myspace slut."

Tim grinned. "Well thank you. But I do spend too much time on there. It's addictive ya know?"

"I bet. You know we're going to have plenty of time for other stuff once the show wraps this season. Do you like foreign films?"

"Like 'em? Hell that's the only work I can get besides the show." He laughed.

"Well if you're not too busy with Myspace maybe you could come over and watch one with me sometime. I get kinda lonely in that big house all by myself. Maybe I should get a dog."

"Are you asking me out Spence?"

"If you're willing to date a pregnant person who lives in an alternate reality. If not than no. Forget I said anything."

"I'd love to watch a movie with you sometime. So consider it a date. If we ever get back."

Alexz's face fell. "What if we don't ever get back? What if we're stuck here as Tommy and Jude? What if we forget that we're really Alexz and Tim?"

"Calm down Alexz. If we stay here then we'll be married. There is no way I'd ever divorce you." As soon as he said it he regretted his words. She just finally agreed that they would go on a date and now he's cramming marriage down her throat? Way to go Rozon.

"You'd want to be married to me? You're Little Tommy Q here. You could have anyone in The Greater Toronto area and you'd pick me?" She asked in disbelief

"Of course I would. I mean like I said. your special." he replied. "Damn where is that rehearsal space?"

Alexz beamed. Maybe things weren't a total disaster after all. 


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Alexz all but cheered when they pulled into the main lot of Jude's rehearsal space. She grabbed Jude's purse, the laptop, and the food and got out of the car.

Tim got out and walked towards her. "Why don't you let me carry something? Unless you're moonlighting as a pack mule."

"Can you carry the laptop?" She asked trying hard to hold onto everything.

"Tim grabbed the laptop as well as the food and chuckled. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you. So should I do the honors?" Alexz asked jiggling her keys.

"Please do. I'm anxious to see the Love Shack."

"The Love Shack?" Alexz asked.

"Yea. " He said with a shrug "Look at the neighborhood and we know a lot of lovin' went on here."

Alexz pushed her key into the lock and opened the door. She stepped inside onto the loading dock elevator and smiled at Tim. "I don't think it matters where you are when you're in love."

"True. I'm happy right here actually. I .. I mean **they **were." He stammered.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I was too. You're making this whole thing easier to deal with."

His nerves at the slip he'd made were gone and he smiled warmly at her. "I couldn't stand this whole thing without you Spencer."

"So should we go upstairs and check out their 'Love Shack'?"

"Absolutely, lead the way."

The loading dock elevator closed and Alexz pressed a button on the console. She looked to Tim with a smile as the elevator climbed to the third floor. It came to a halt and Tim lifted the iron gate for Alexz to exit.

"Why thank you." Alexz said with a grin.

Tim got off the elevator and followed her to the door of the place formerly known as 'The Chrome Cat.'

Alexz grabbed her keys and looked down at the Welcome Mat that was in front of the door. "Well they certainly are friendly!"

"Who are they welcoming if no one knows about this place?" Tim asked.

"Each other?"

"I guess."

Alexz placed the key in the lock and opened the door. "Home sweet home."

Tim stepped inside and looked around. "Well it's small but nice. Just enough room for two love birds I'd say."

Alexz turned on the light and closed the door behind them. "It's so cute!" She gushed inspecting the main room. It was simply decorated with hardwood floors and modest furniture. The main room split into the kitchen which was small but functional.

"See there's a couch! You can take the bed I'll sleep out here." Alexz insisted placing the bags of food on the kitchen counter.

"Oh no! You are not sleeping on a couch! You're taking the bed." he stated firmly.

"The couch looks comfy. I bet it'll be like sleeping on a cloud. You take the bed Tim I'm fine out here."

"Alexz there is no way I'm taking the bed and making my pregnant wife sleep on the couch."

"Well I don't think that it's fair that you take the couch."

"Why?"

"We could probably just share the bed. We're adults."

"If you think you can resist me all night." he said with a smirk. "Then that's fine with me."

"I kick in my sleep. It won't be a problem." Alexz replied settling on the sofa with her dinner.

Tim sat down beside her an pulled out one of his burritos. He quickly unwrapped it and took a huge bite.

"Do you think the divorce papers would be here somewhere? Do you think they even discussed why they wanted a divorce?"

Tim wiped the sour cream that was dripping down his chin off and chewed. He just shrugged in response, his mouth too full to talk. He then nodded to a desk in the corner of the room. Alexz put her food down on the coffee table and rose from the couch.

She made her way over to the desk where a framed wedding picture sat. "Doesn't look like their marriage was an unhappy one." She opened the top drawer of the desk and began rummaging through papers.

Tim finally swallowed and replied. "I wonder how they could even get married in the first place. Jude is only 17."

"Well she would have to have parental consent or be emancipated. Do you think Jude's parents would give her permission to marry Little Tommy Q?"

"Not Jude's parents from our Instant Star."

"You think they're any better here in there real world? They married in secret and Kwest was the only witness according to those pictures."

"I doubt it. I think they're probably worse considering the looks of the Harrison house."

"Either their marriage isn't legal or Jude paid her parents off. Otherwise there's no way they'd married."

"Paying them off would explain all the new fancy decor. If it wasn't legal they wouldn't need a divorce."

"Well I still stand by the whole they have a happy marriage thing. They look happy in these pictures and they wear their rings sort of."

Tim nodded in agreement then reached into his pocket to pull out the wedding band. He slipped it on the third finger of his left hand. "I'm sure they wear them at home."

Alexz reached behind her neck and undid the clasp on her chain. "I'm sure they do." She said slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

He grinned at her and then asked," So see any important looking documents in there? Maybe letters of some kind even?"

Alexz turned back to the desk and began pulling out stacks of paper. "It'll help if we both look through them."

Tim shoved the remainder of his food into his mouth and got up from the couch. He walked over to the desk and pulled out the next drawer. Alexz grabbed her cinnamon twists and munched on them as she flipped through papers.

"Well," Tim said holding up an official looking document. "Jude's emancipated."

"So... that means her parents weren't too happy with the marriage thing then."

"She was probably emancipated before the marriage." He looked down scanning the paper. "Yea see here, June 04, 2006. Almost a month to the date before."

"Do you think the marriage was planned or do you think it was about as impulsive as tattooing JUDE in blue on Tommy's arm?"

"I don't think it was planned. I mean look at their cloths. Not exactly wedding attire. And you know Tommy and weddings while on tour." he added with a laugh.

"Good point. What makes someone just get married? It couldn't be the baby. The ultrasound said 12 weeks. They've been married since July."

"Beer?"

"Is that all it takes to marry you Rozon? I just have to get you drunk?"

"For you Spence? I wouldn't need a drop."

"So then I'd just have to club you over the head and drag you back to my cave instead?"

"Yup that'd do it." he replied with a laugh.

"Good to know." She replied through a mouthful of cinnamon and sugar.

"You're not hiding a club behind your back are you?"

She shook her head and sipped her Pepsi. "OOH Marriage Certificate!" She declared holding up large envelope.

"Where did they get married at? Who were witnesses?"

"Looks like Ontario. Witnesses Patsy Sewer and Kevin Weston. That's weird. Patsy wasn't in any of the pictures."

"Maybe Patsy took them Alexz."

Alexz snorted. "Duh someone had to have taken the pictures. Had to be Patsy!" Alexz set the certificate aside. "Something is really off about this whole situation. Tommy's email sounded like it wasn't really what he wanted. He doesn't want to divorce Jude."

"Maybe she wants to divorce him. Maybe he's really with Sadie."

"Tommy's never loved Sadie why would he start now? What if Jude doesn't even know about Tommy wanting a divorce? That email was never replied to. Who knows if she even got to read it? Maybe Jude was under the impression that they were fine and didn't even see this coming?" Alexz asked.

"Well we can look at Jude's computer tomorrow and see if she read it."

"Maybe Jude has a computer here? She didn't have one in her room?" Alexz questioned.

"Well, looks like there's only one more room to check. The bedroom, because I doubt it would be in the bathroom."

"Unless Tommy has the same internet addiction you have and the whole apartment had to be wired for high speed connection."

Tim's eyes lit up. "You really think it might be?"

"Why don't you go through all those emails again see if you can break their code. I'll check the bedroom for Jude's laptop."

"Alright." Tim said as he stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles. "Where are those damn hackers when you need them?"

Alexz turned and left the room pausing at the beginning of the hall. "I have an idea! Forward those emails to you're friends that read your blogs and see if they can figure them out."

"Alright good idea."

Alexz smiled and walked out of the room. "OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT!?" Tim yelled back as he stood and ran down the hall to where Alexz stood. "Are you ok?"

"Jude's closet is INCREDIBLE!"

"Jude's closet? You nearly gave me a heart attack over Jude's closet?"

Alexz ran into the closet and returned to the hall with a pair of yellow pumps in her hands. "Jude has the shoes I wanted but couldn't get in my size!" She exclaimed.

Tim rolled his eyes at her. "Alexz we're supposed to be hacking computers here not playing dress up!"

"Sorry." She apologized quickly kicking off her sneakers and slipping on the Manolo Blahnik heels. "I just couldn't resist. It's a girl thing."

"Yea I guess. Ooo Look at this! Tommy has a Gucci leather jacket!" he quickly snatched it off the hanger and put it on. "How do I look Spencer?"

"I've always liked Tommy's leather jacket." Alexz walked back into the closet examining Jude's clothes.

Tim pulled out a white sun dress and held it up for Alexz to see. "I think I found her wedding dress."

Alexz smiled and took it from Tim. "I wonder what she was thinking when she wore this?"

She placed it back in the closet and moved over to the nightstand where a white I Notebook sat. Tim continued to go through Tommy's cloths as Alexz picked up the Notebook.

"Hmm Jude and I have the same laptop. That's not weird at all." She plopped down on the king size bed and opened the computer.

Tim reached into a box on one of the shelves finding a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and then went to sit next to Alexz on the bed. "You have the same laptop?"

"Yup same make and model." She couldn't help but laugh at Tim's appearance. "Nice shades."

"Thanks. I wear my sunglasses at night." he said with a smirk quoting the old 80's song.

Alexz turned on the laptop and waited for the background to load. "So does Paris Hilton."

Tim made a face and quickly pulled them off tossing the shades on the night table. He then leaned over Alexz's shoulder trying to see the screen. Alexz grinned and turned the laptop towards Tim so that he could see the background. It was a photo of Jude sitting in Tommy's lap wearing a pair of sunglasses and puckering her lips. Tommy had his arms around her a perfect smile on his face.

Tim smiled at the picture. "We. . um.. they really do make a cute couple. Don't they?" he commented.

"Yeah they do." She said softly.

Tim rose from his place on the bed and walked toward the door. "I guess I better try to crack the 'Love Code'" he said before exiting the room.

"Don't you wanna see what's on Jude's computer?"

"I think you may want a little personal time with Jude's thoughts. Just make sure you tell me what you find.. EVERYTHING you find. Deal?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Then I'll investigate and I'll be sure to show you everything, even the sex tape."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Promise?" he asked with a mischievous grin. He winked at Alexz and then headed back into the living room.

Alexz just laughed and watched Tim walk out of the room. She laid across the bed the laptop in front of her. She clicked the mouse and stared at the screen Jude's documents were displayed. Alexz double clicked on a folder named MUSIC expecting Jude's illegal Lime Wire Downloads to pop up. Instead a list of other documents appeared. She clicked on one called WIFY and scanned the screen as song lyrics appeared.  
Her emotions got the best of her as she read.

_I found myself  
When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you  
_

Alexz closed the file finding herself back at the documents screen. She continued exploring opening each and every song.

_I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_I already see us moving mountains  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be _

Alexz found herself lost in what she was reading. She made a note to tell Tim all about the lyrics she found. She wasn't sure if Jude had put a melody to the lyrics but she found herself humming them later as she walked into the bathroom. Alexz turned the light on in the bathroom, grabbed a towel from the shelf and quickly stripped out of her clothes. She stepped into the glass shower and turned on the water.

"I can really see us having babies, walking through the park and being lazy. I already see myself falling in love eternally." She sang her voice filling the bathroom.

Tim sat down on the sofa and placed Tommy's computer in his lap. He clicked on the email folder and began to try to make sense of the strange words. Having read the same line three times he groaned in frustration. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Come on blog boy you can do this. You're the king of double meanings." he said to himself.

Tim opened his eyes and scanned the page again. Suddenly something clicked. If he took the third word of every sentence and switched it with the fifth it started to make sense. He set to work unscrambling the words and then smiled at the new understandable message before him.

_Jude,_

_I'll see you at our place tonight. Don't worry about what's going on, I'll take care of it. Nothing will ever ruin what we have girl._

_I love you,_

_Tommy_

_Ps Wear that red one I like. Pleeeaase! _

Tim chuckled at the end of the message wondering what red naughty outfit Tommy had in mind. He finished going through the other emails. Nothing stood out to him like this one did. They were mostly short I love yous or a reminder to pick up something they needed.

Satisfied that he had done his job at playing decoder he decided it was at last time to catch up on his stories. He happily went to the Secret Obsession website. Which he discovered Tommy had in his favorites.

"Perv", he thought. "This guy reads about himself on here. At least I'm just reading about a character I play."

As soon as the screen appeared in front of him he gasped. No longer were there categories such as Tommy and Jude. Instead there were Tim and Alexz threads.

"What the hell?!" he shouted to the empty room.

Tim quickly discovered that in this world the show Instant Star was about two actors named Tim Rozon and Alexz Johnson. The fans here wanted this couple together just like the ones back home wanted Tommy and Jude together. In this world 'Jommy' was replaced by 'Talexz'.

Tim logged off the site and closed the laptop. He placed it on the coffee table and looked at it like it was diseased.

"That is just too fucking weird!" he said to it.

* * *

_Music does not belong to us. songs I found you, Katharine McPhee and Be is owned by Jessica Simpson and her people. _


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Showered and changed into pajamas, Alexz twisted her wet blonde locks into a bun and walked back into Tommy and Jude's bedroom. She grabbed the laptop and padded down the hall her bare feet cold against the hardwood floor.

"I already see us moving mountains, I already see us walk on water. I already see the clouds we're flying over and under." She sang as she entered the living room.

Tim broke his glare from Tommy's evil laptop and looked up at Alexz. He smiled as he heard the soft tune she was singing.

"Bathroom's free." Alexz said with a smile.

Tim only nodded and returned to giving the disgusting laptop a death glare.

"Find something you didn't like or are you just happy to see me?"

"That thing--" he pointed at the computer resting on the glass surface of the table in front of him. "I don't like this place!" he huffed. "Everything is fucked up; even my stories."

Alexz set the laptop on the kitchen counter and walked over to the sofa. She sat down beside Tim and gave him a warm smile. "What did you find?"

"Let's just say Tommy and Jude know who we are."

"What?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Secret Obsession is about us! Tim and Alexz! **Not **Tommy and Jude." he explained angrily.

"You mean people are writing about us?" She squeaked leaning towards the laptop.

Tim only pointed at the diabolical contraption. "Tommy has an account."

"You're kidding!"

"Look at my face Spence. Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Did you.. read them?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"NO!! Well maybe a little.. but just until I realized!" he stammered.

"I wanna see!" She demanded lifting the laptop from the table.

Tim gaped at her for a minute then shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He then rose from the couch. "Oh, I also decoded the emails. Take a look when you're done getting your smut fix. I'm gonna take a shower… I feel so _dirty_." He added before slipping into the next room.

Alexz giggled and shook her head as he left the room. She spent the next twelve minutes reading the piano smut that used to be 'Jommy'. She found herself blushing when she saw that Jude and Tommy had been replaced by Alexz and Tim.

"Still hot." She muttered suddenly feeling guilty. She closed the browser and pulled up the decoded emails from the taskbar.

Tim walked back into the living room clad in only a navy blue pair of PJ pants. He towel dried his hair as he spoke. "Did you find the emails?"

"On Jude's computer... I uh found some lyrics but didn't look at her emails." She found herself staring at his naked chest and quickly turned back to the screen. "I was going to look after my shower. I got sidetracked by Secret Obsession. Jude's laptop is on the counter if you want to take a look at it."

Tim was oblivious to her reaction. He ran the towel over his still damp chest and continued. "Lyrics? Well I meant the emails I decoded. One of them may have a clue I put it near the top."

"Really, which one? They all seemed to be about bringing home groceries?"

Tim tossed the towel over his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen to retrieve Jude's laptop and sat down next to Alexz.

"The one that I labeled red." he said with a grin.

"Red?" She looked at him strangely and then averted her eyes. He was sitting so close to her half naked and it was making her nervous.

"You alright Alexz? You feeling sick or something?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Startled, Alexz jumped up from the couch.

"What?! What did I do? I'm sorry." Tim apologized even though he didn't know what for.

"Nothing. Nothing I'm fine! Sorry I just.. I'm fine." She assured him sitting back down.

He gave her an odd look. "Are you sure? You need some water or something?"

"Water would be great. I think that story got me a little overheated."

Tim quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Which one did you read?" he asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Semblance of Sanity." She replied pulling up the RED email.

He opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass. "One of my favorites." he placed the glass under the faucet and began to fill it with water. "Must be one of yours too since you've read it in both worlds. Tell me Spence," he asked as he made his way back into the living room. "which version did you like better?" He grinned at her and then held the glass out for her to take.

Alexz took the glass and brought it to her lips. Her face reddened at Tim's question. She swallowed the glass's contents in one breath and set it down on the coffee table. Tim sat down next to her once again, still waiting for an answer.

"Well they're both written really well."

"Uh huh." he said with a wink. "So you find that email yet?"

"Yeah. How'd you figure this out from that?" She asked pointing to the split screen that showed the email before and after.

"It was basically just scrambled up. Good thing I'm blog boy eh?"

"I guess that skill comes in handy doesn't it? So what do you think it means?"

"Well someone is giving them a hard time about something. Maybe Sadie trying to come between them?" he replied. "Oh and he's horny. The red outfit is his favorite."

"Thanks I got that part."

"Just making sure." he said on a laugh.

"It was clear today that Sadie had no clue what as going on. I don't think she knows they're married. I found love songs on Jude's computer. There's no way that they weren't happy. We have to keep looking."

"What about that file?" Tim asked pointing to the only one he hadn't opened.

"Here. You look. I'll keep looking on Jude's computer." She told him handing him the laptop.

As he accepted the object of his earlier hatred his hand lightly brushed against hers. The wedding rings they wore at last side by side and sparkling in the dim light of the room. Tim looked down at the gold bands and smiled.

Alexz lifted Jude's laptop from the table and sat back cross legged. She looked down at the ring on her finger and hoped he knew she secretly wished their marriage was real.

Tim clicked on the file on Tommy's laptop. "Just G-Major stuff. Payroll, and such." he said with a sigh as he sat it back on the table.

"Payroll? Like checks and stuff that went through G- Major?"

"Yup. What did you find?"

"More lyrics. But about the payroll, any checks written out recently?"

Tim picked the computer back up and began to scroll through the list. "T Quincy, Wow! he makes that much? Um.. J. Harrison, P. Sewer, D. Walsh, J. Andrews, and K. Weston." he read off.

"Like to a lawyer?" She added clicking on a folder that had no name.

"No looks like just pay checks to the people who work there. Who's D. Walsh? That's the only name I don't recognize?"

"Good question. I just thought maybe if Tommy were filing for divorce he might use the company checking account to avoid a paper trail."

"Well maybe that's who D. Walsh is."

The folder opened to an unknown video file and Alexz feeling curious clicked on it. She watched the screen for a few minutes realizing that it was a video of Jude.

"OH TOMMY!" Moaned Jude on the video. Alexz cringed and closed the laptop. "I'M BLIND!" She cried setting it on the table completely embarrassed.

"Whoa! What did you find Spencer?" Tim asked as he grabbed the laptop and opened it back up. "Well there's the red outfit. Uh oh, correction, there goes the red outfit."

"Well we know their sex life wasn't the problem."

"Alexz look! A piano!" Tim shouted excitedly as the video continued to play.

Alexz covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes. "Do you have to watch that we're supposed to be looking for clues to why their marriage ended not ways to better our sex lives... Although that is really interesting." She told him peeking through her fingers.

"I know it is isn't it? How do you get you're leg up that far?" Tim asked as he turned his head sideways.

"I can actually kick that high. Never thought of using my Karate skills for that though." She muttered her eyes glued to the screen.

"Well now you know. WHOA! " Tim suddenly yelled as little Timmy or Tommy came on the screen. "I think that's enough." He announced as he fumbled with the mouse trying to turn the video off.

"Feeling that little too real feeling I was experiencing earlier?" Alexz asked closing the video file.

"Uh... yeah." he said not looking at her.

"Back to investigating. Lemme check out Jude's emails. You can decode them."

Tim nodded in agreement. He leaned over closer to Alexz and then suddenly stopped. The video, the way the pajama top clung to her chest so tightly, and the fact that he was so close to her finally became too much. Tim jumped up from the couch and sprinted toward the bathroom.

"I ..uh...I'll be back!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Ok-ay." Alexz replied and turned back to the screen.

The phone in their apartment rang causing Alexz to jump. Should she answer it? Should she go ask Tim if she should answer it? She rose from the couch and ran to the counter in the kitchen where the cordless phone was. She looked at the caller ID and was relieved when she saw that it was Kwest.

She debated whether or not to answer it while the phone rang. She could always check the voicemail later. Taking a breath she lifted the phone from its base and pressed the talk button.

"Hello." She said softly. It was too late she was met with a dial tone Kwest had hung up. 'Oh well' She thought to herself. What would she have said to him anyways.

Tim emerged from the bathroom hair wet once again but looking much more calm. "Did I hear the phone?" he asked.

"Yeah it was Kwest but by the time I actually picked it up he had already hung up. Maybe you should call him back. Did you take another shower?"

"Uh .. yeah. What would I say to him?" he replied trying to smooth over the shower question.

"Um how about sorry I missed your call I was too busy ravaging my wife? I don't know!"

"You really want me to tell him we were having sex?" he asked wide eyed.

"You have a better excuse as to why his call was ignored?"

Tim thought for a moment. "No I guess not." he replied.

He made his way across the room to Alexz and suddenly grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her tightly against him and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Alexz stood frozen in his arms her eyes wide. Tim waited hoping she would respond. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for her to kiss him back. Alexz pursed her lips for a minute trying to resist the urge to kiss him back. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his unsure of the situation.

Finally frustrated and out of breath he released his grip on her and picked up the phone. He dialed 69 and waited for Kwest to answer.

"Hello?" he heard.

"Hey" Tim said panting and out of breath. "Sorry I missed you're call. I was uh busy." He explained.

Alexz sighed, thought for a moment and then ran to him knocking the phone out of his hand. Feeling brave she leaned into him and captured his lips in a steamy kiss.

The phone dropped to the floor and Tim forgot all about Kwest. He pulled Alexz tighter to him and kissed her back with everything he had in him. His hands began to move up and down her back.

"Hello? Hello?" came a voice from the phone forgotten on the ground. "Well I think you two are still busy so I'm hanging up now!" Kwest's voice shouted.

Alexz broke the kiss after a few moments and looked up at Tim her eyes searching his face for a reaction.

"I think Kwest hung up." She whispered.

"Kwest who?" He whispered back just before capturing her lips again.

Alexz wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she drew his face closer to hers. Tim's fingers began to play with the hem of her shirt. Finally feeling confident he slipped his fingertips under the cotton fabric and lightly skimmed them along the bare skin of her back.

Goosebumps rose over Alexz's skin at his touch. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder panting breathlessly. Tim was breathing heavily as well. he held her tightly against him hugging her and tracing small circles on her back.

"What just happened?" he asked not trying to hide the smile plastered on his face. He gentle nuzzled her hair burring his face in the crook of her neck.

"I got brave." She replied just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

He turned around so that he was now facing the counter. He sat Alexz on the granite surface and placed one hand on each side of her face. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before placing a soft kiss on her swollen pink lips.

"I'm glad." he whispered.

Alexz just smiled and looked up at him. "Is it bedtime yet?" She asked.

Tim looked at her surprised. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her seriously.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe I should sleep on the couch or in the bathtub." She babbled flustered.

He silenced her ramblings with yet another heated kiss. He lifted her off the counter and began to walk toward the bedroom.

He kicked the door open and laid her gently on the bed. He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her on the forehead.

"You're not ready for this. I mean us and I'm not going to force you Alexz." He told her in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry." She replied looking up at him.

"Don't be sorry." he told her. "Just get some sleep. I'm going to take my third shower and head out to the couch." he chuckled. "See you in the morning Spence." He then turned and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Alexz looked up at the closed door and began to cry. How could she be so stupid! Of course he wouldn't want to. Not with her. Tyler probably told him all about how bad she was. She crawled under the covers and pressed her face to the pillow as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Tim came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later drying his hair for the third time that night. He started to walk out the door of the bedroom but paused when he thought he heard small sobs coming from the bed. He quietly sat down next to Alexz and pulled the blanket back revealing her tear stained face.

"Alexz, what's wrong?" he asked as he scooped her up in his arms. He was so mad at himself he had been to forward with her and scared her. How could he do such a thing to the woman he loved?

Alexz turned her head away not wanting him to look at her. "I don't know it must be hormones." She lied.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized. "I swear I never meant to scare you. It's just I -. God I wanted you so bad. I - I'm sorry." he pleaded near tears himself.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that made a fool of myself. Throwing myself at you that way and then chickening out the way I did."

"You weren't ready. There's nothing wrong with that. You don't have anything to be sorry for." he told her. "Besides I like it when you throw yourself at me. Feel free to do it anytime." he added with a chuckle.

She managed a smile and looked into his eyes. "I've only been with with Tyler, once. And it was the worst 3 minutes of my life. He actually told me the next morning how terrible I was."

"Well if it only took 3 minutes I'd say he was the one that was terrible." Tim silently made a mental note to kick Kyte's ass.

"When we broke up he told me he slept with this girl Stefanie on tour because I just didn't do it for him. And now I realize I'm just sitting here making excuses. I already mentioned I'm sorry right?"

Tim took her hands in is and looked into her eyes.

"Alexz, Tyler is an asshole plain and simple! Don't believe a word he said. You are extremely desirable I did have to take multiple showers due to that desirability tonight ya know? You're beautiful, you're smart, you're the best kisser on earth. Alexz you're perfect."

"Thanks." She managed blushing wildly. "Can we just pretend that Alexz didn't have this little outburst?" She asked softly.

Tim looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Sure." he replied. "If you want to forget the whole thing ever happened, then that's your choice." He forced a weak smile and retreated out of the bedroom to take his place on the couch.

Alexz sighed and climbed off the bed she was zero for zero tonight. She walked quickly down the hall after him grabbing him by the arm.

"I didn't mean what happened between us. I meant my nervous breakdown back there. Don't even think of going all Tommy on me Rozon. I'm not Jude and I won't pretend our kisses never happened."

Tim looked down at her hand on his arm and the finally into her face. "You sure you don't regret kissing me?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now get your sexy ass in the bedroom so I can wake up with your arms around me. That is if you think you can resist me." She said with a chuckle.

Tim obediently followed her into the bedroom. "So, I'm sexy eh?" he said with a smirk. He turned and faced her "You're pretty damn hot yourself Alexz." He said just before kissing her again.

She kissed him back standing on her tip toes. "Come on let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and for the record I said your _ass _was sexy!"

He grinned at her and then climbed into bed. He pulled the blankets back on her side and stretched his arms out wide for her to crawl into. Alexz laid back in the safety of his embrace. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and rested her head on his chest. For once in her life everything felt right. Tim kissed her temple softly and began to stroke her blonde tresses trying his best to relax her and help her fall asleep.

"Goodnight Timmypants." She said softly closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Spencer." he replied. He continued to play with her hair until her breathing became soft and regular. When he was sure she was asleep he at last closed his own eyes. "I love you." he whispered almost inaudibly. 


	10. Chapter 10

X

A few hours later Alexz was awoken by the high pitch ringing of Tommy's cell phone. She slid out of Tim's arms carefully and made her way to his pants on the floor. She retrieved the phone from the back pocket of his jeans and bit her lip when she saw that Sadie was calling.

She also saw the time; seven AM; and realized Jude was going to be late for school. "TIM GET UP IT'S FREAKING SEVEN AM!"

"Come on Mom just 5 more minutes." he mumbled.

She jumped back onto the bed and thrust the phone at him. "Your girlfriend is on the phone!"

He sat up quickly and looked at the phone and then to her with confusion.

"I have to get dressed Jude has school!" She got off the bed and scrambled to the closet. "I don't even know where school is!" She mumbled to herself pulling clothes from the closet.

He rubbed his eyes and nodded. 'Guess it wasn't a dream' he thought to himself. He placed the phone to his ear. "Hello." he said in a groggy voice.

Alexz began stripping off her PJs completely forgetting she wasn't alone in the room. She stood in front of Jude's side of the closet in a tiny white tank top and white cotton panties pulling clothes from various hangers.

Tim was now wide awake as he saw her PJ pants come off and hit the ground. He did his best to look away, but damn his eyes kept coming back to the half naked girl of his dreams. He loudly cleared his throat to remind her she was not alone.

She turned to him and stifled a scream realizing that would make her presence known to Sadie. Instead she covered herself with her arms stepped into the closet and closed the sliding doors on herself.

Tim grinned and shook his head at her. "Hello!" he said again in an annoyed voice.

"Hello yourself! Did you forget to call me when you were leaving the studio? I crashed at Monique's and waited for you to call."

"Uh... yeah sorry. It was late and I didn't want to wake you." Tim lied. Why the hell did Tommy waste his time with Sadie when he was married to Jude? He must need a cover really badly Tim decided and so he did his best to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"What happened to breakfast? Where are you? Are you home? I don't understand why you won't give me your new address Tom. What if I wanted to come over for a pajama party?"

Tim winced at the idea. "Sadie look I'm already running late for work I really need to get going. I'll call you later. Ok?"

"Late for work? It's Monday you don't go in til twelve! What's going on Tommy?"

In the closet Alexz managed to throw on some jeans, a shirt and Jude's converse Chucks. She burst through the closet doors suddenly feeling sick and ran to the bathroom.

"Shit" Tim cursed under his breath. "Darius wants me in early today. I need to finish up some mixing. I'll call later ok." this time he didn't give her the opportunity to answer. He quickly pressed end on Tommy's cell and tossed the phone on the bed. Tim jumped up out of bed and followed Alexz into the bathroom.

Alexz lay on the tile floor after emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Oh god kill me!" She moaned.

Tim grabbed the glass on the counter and filled it with water. Next he opened the door of the bathroom closet and removed a wash cloth. He ran it under the cool water and kneeled beside Alexz on the floor. He handed her the water and gently wiped her hot sweaty face with the cool rag.

"Is it okay that I hate Jude right now?" Alexz asked looking up at him pathetically. "Can you write me a note? I can't go to school today."

Tim chuckled "No I don't think it's wrong to hate Jude about now. As for school, how do we know Jude even goes to school. If she was emancipated she may have got her GED." he told Alexz. "Why don't you just go back to bed? If the school calls looking for Jude then we'll know."

"That sounds wonderful. Let's just stay in bed all day!" Alexz said lifting her head from the floor.

Tim smiled down at her. "Sit up now and take a drink of water." he instructed.

"Can you throw up water?"

"Yes but it's better than throwing up when there is nothing left in your stomach to throw up. Now take small sips."

"Lots of hangovers?" She asked taking the glass from him.

"Tons." he replied with a smile.

She chuckled and sipped the water. "What'd Sadie have to say? Oh God I never came home last night!"

"Don't worry neither did she. She stayed at some girls house. Monkey or something?" he said trying to remember the name. "Anyway she wanted to know what happened to breakfast today."

"Ugh Breakfast. I'm never eating dinner again never mind breakfast."

"Yeah just wait you'll be starving later." he reached down and took the glass from Alexz and sat it on the counter. He then rose from the floor and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

"This is better than walking." She said with a giggle. "Did Sadie have anything else to say?"

"Nothing any good." he said as he laid Alexz down on the bed. He removed each of her chucks and covered her up. "Apparently I don't have to work until noon today." he added.

Her arms grabbed for him weakly and pulled him down to the bed. "We're both deathly sick. We ate bad fish. We can't leave this bed."

Tim smiled widely at her then kissed her on the forehead before rolling off of her and back onto his own side of the bed. He sat up and grabbed Tommy's cell and dialed Sadie. "Be quiet ok? He whispered to Alexz as the phone began to ring.

Alexz nodded and pressed her face into the soft pillow.  
"Hey baby change your mind about breakfast?" Sadie greeted.

"Sadie. I'm so sorry about earlier. I know I made no sense. I'm just so sick." he groaned into the phone.

Alexz closed her eyes and listened to Tim's voice as he spoke.

"Sick? What's wrong Tommy?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the flu?" he replied pathetically. He then held the phone away from him a bit and made vomiting noises." Oh God." he said into the phone.

Alexz smiled her eyes still closed. Tim certainly was an amazing actor.

"Ugh Tommy you sound terrible!" Sadie said with disgust.

"But Sadie I don't want to let you down again. So I'll meet you for breakfast soon ok?" he told her as he faked another wave of sickness.

He covered the receiver with his hand and tried to fight back his laughter.

Alexz felt her stomach tumble again her eyes shooting open. She jumped up out of bed and ran out of the room again.

Tim watched her with concern and new it was time to wrap up his dramatics.

"N- no Tommy that's ok. You just rest. Do you want me to call in to G-major for you?"

"Oh Sadie would you?" he asked sounding truly grateful.

The clinking of the toilet lid and heaving could be heard from the bathroom.

"Tommy are you still there?" Sadie asked when she heard the noises coming from the bathroom.

"Yea I'm here. Oh I'm gonna be sick. I gotta go Sadie." he abruptly ended the call and headed toward the bathroom once again.

Alexz flushed the toilet and sat down on the floor her back against the tub. Tim sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well I'm yours all day Spence."

"Poor you. I really hope this morning sickness thing doesn't last all morning. I might as well sleep in the bathroom."

Tim gave her a sympathetic look. he kissed her cheek then rose from the floor. He leaned over the large two person Jacuzzi tub and turned on the water.

"Are you going to drown me and put me out of my misery?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope 'fraid not." he said as he reached for the lavender scented bath oil on the side of the tub. "You are going to soak in here and relax, while I make breakfast; just incase you want it later."

"You cook Rozon? I was kind of under the impression that a bachelor like you ate potato chips and canned raviolis."

"Well I do most of the time. But I think I can manage some omelets... just this once."

"Egg white omelets?" She said with a small smile knowing he would probably lecture her on the importance of nutrients.

"Only if you promise to take an extra vitamin. You do that and I'll even let you have some decaf."

"So now I know what would be if you weren't an actor!" She replied tilting her head.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"An overprotective husband."

Tim chuckled. "Maybe I can do both someday." he said as he winked at her.

"How about I take two extra vitamins and you go to Coffee Bean and get me an iced mocha?

Tim headed toward the bathroom door. "Strip Spencer." he stepped out of the room and called over his shoulder. "And no! Decaf only!"

Alexz pouted and rose from the floor. She unzipped her jeans and pulled her t-shirt and tank top over her head. She shimmied out of her underwear and got into the tub.

Alexz finished soaking and dried off with a fluffy towel. She slipped Jude's robe on and tied it around her waist. She opened the door to the bathroom and as soon as she stepped out into the hall she was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. Thankfully her stomach didn't protest the smell and she continued walking towards the kitchen.

A plate of food, glass of orange juice and cup of coffee sat on the table next to a fork, knife and spoon. Alexz smiled and made her way to the table. She looked at the perfectly made egg white omelet and bacon and sighed. The only guy that ever cooked for her was her father and since moving into her own place no one cooked for her.

Alexz looked around the room for Tim and spotted him fast asleep in a recliner next to the couch. She ate her breakfast quietly as not to disturb him watching him the entire time. When she was finished she put her dishes in the sink and walked over to the recliner. Not wanting to wake him she settled herself on the couch beside the chair and opened Jude's laptop.

"Sadie get away from me." he mumbled still sound asleep.

Alexz shook her head. Poor guy was having a terrible nightmare. She set the laptop down on the coffee table and scooted to the far end of the couch. She laid her head against the arm of the plush sofa so it was close to Tim's body and closed her eyes hoping for sweet dreams.

"No! I won't divorce Alexz I love her." Tim mumbled defiantly to someone in his dream.

Instead she listened to Tim battling some subconscious demons.

"Why? Why doesn't she love me? Fine no more blogs. No more Myspace. Do you love me now Alexz?" He asked in his sleep.

Upon hearing that he loved her Alexz's whole body tingled. She smiled and tried not to giggle. She sat up and looked at the sleeping man. Could she climb into his arms without waking him?

"She'll never love me." he stated sadly to some unknown person.

Alexz made a face and wanted to tell him he was wrong. She wrapped the terry cloth robe around her and climbed onto the chair with her sleeping co-star.

Tim stirred slightly and smiled. He knew Alexz was there without opening his eyes. he could smell the sweet lavender scent from the bath oil. "Hey." he said sleepily. "Did you eat?"

"Yes I did thank you everything was delicious! You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Good. Yeah. I'm fine." he said through a yawn. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah just tired. Are you sure? You were calling out in your sleep."

His eyes snapped open. he didn't remember what he was dreaming only that it was about her. "I did? What did I say?" he asked with fear.

"Well..." She said looking up at him. "First you were shouting for Sadie to get away from you and then you mentioned that you would never divorce Jude. I didn't catch the rest."

"Oh, just trying to figure out what's going on; even in my sleep I guess." He said looking away from her. "You wanna go to bed?"

"Only if someone comes with me. I found something kind of weird on Jude's laptop while you were sleeping by the way."

"Oh yeah? What was it?" he asked.

"The Quincy's have a joint checking account and in the past two months T. Quincy has authorized several balance transfers to a law firm, Walsh and Meyers. Maybe he really wasn't happy?"

Tim quirked an eyebrow at her. "That makes no sense. He was happy. I know he was!"

"How do you know?" Alexz asked with a smirk.

"Be--because. You read the email he loves her. He doesn't want a divorce. Maybe he was suing somebody over a tabloid or something."

"Wasn't there a Walsh on the G-Major payroll? That's an awful lot of money. The transfers were thousands of dollars at a time. So unless this divorce lawyer charged close to a hundred thousand dollars.. where's the money going? A tabloid? Isn't that Darius' department?"

"I don't know. But he couldn't have paid all that for a divorce that he doesn't even want." Tim sighed and leaned his head back against his chair. "So why would you pay a lawyer that kind of money? What if he was in trouble? I mean with the law over their marriage?" he asked with excitement at the prospect he maybe on to something.

"What kind of trouble with the law?" Alexz asked scooting into Tim's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close without even thinking about it.

"Maybe the marriage wasn't legal after all. Jude was only sixteen. What if her parents were fighting against it and trying to get Tommy thrown in jail for sleeping with their underage daughter?"

"Doesn't look like Jude's parents are around to care now though."

Tim groaned in frustration. "Well hell I don't know then. Maybe Tommy and Jude had sex in some public place, were caught by a group of nuns and they're suing the Quincy's for mental anguish!"

Alexz snorted. "We need to contact this Walsh person and find out if Tom is really filing for divorce. Maybe he just wants someone to think he is? None of this makes sense!"

"No it doesn't. My head hurts from trying to play detective. Come on." He said as he stood picking Alexz up with him. "We are going to bed."

"As much as I'd love to spend the rest of our weird lives in this apartment Jude and Tommy have things to do and places to be. You can't keep calling in sick and I'm going to have to go to the studio."

"Yes but not today." he replied with a smile. Tim carried Alexz into the bedroom and laid her on the king sized mattress. He hopped in the bed beside her and lay back against the pillow. "Ah much better." he said as he yawned.

"Hold me?" She asked sliding closer to him.

"Always." he said as he opened his arms to her. 


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thanks so much for the great comments! Here is chapter 10. It has smut in it. Consider yourself warned. _

XI

Alexz lay comfortably in Tim's strong embrace in the bed of Tommy and Jude Quincy. All the things that they were trying to figure out about the couple played in her mind. How could she and Tim fix this whole mess for them?

"What would it hurt if we told the whole world that we were married?" She questioned. "I mean if we just came out and told everyone then maybe that would fix things."

"I was wondering something like that myself. First thing I'm doing is breaking up with Sadie. Ugh she scares me." He told her as he winced.

"Good luck with that. Talk about nightmares!"

"Yeah, Laura's a nice girl. But Sadie? I cannot handle that."

Alexz nodded. "I don't want Sadie within five feet of my hunny."

"You're hunny?" He asked.

"Jude's hunny. You know what I meant! "

"Oh yeah. Of course." he replied with both embarrassment and disappointment evident in his voice. "I think I'm gonna sleep now Alexz. Night."

"Night hunny." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Your hair smells nice." He told her as he kissed her head.

"Thanks. You smell like ivory soap; probably because you showered three times last night."

"Yeah probably. I think the smell of your shampoo helped me along to one of those showers."

"Well then stop sniffing my hair or you might have to shower again! "

"I'll chance it." he said with a smile as he pulled her tighter against him. Tim began to rub his hand softly up and down her back as he kissed the top of her head once again.

"Tim can I ask you something?"

"Yeah ask away."

"I was surfing the net one day and I found this interview you did with a magazine back when we were shooting season one. You said you wished you could be with me. Did you really mean that? I mean even back then?"

"Yes, but don't worry I know how you feel. So, I'll keep that to myself from now on." he told her as he stiffened slightly. He was ready for her to tell him all over again how she wanted nothing to do with him in that way.

"What do you mean you know how I feel?" She lifted her head and looked at him confused.

"You told me that you weren't interested. That you only wanted to be friends." He replied. What was this? Did she forget how she had shattered his heart?

"That was then. This is now. Last time I checked I didn't make out with my friends. What would you say if I told you that I've always felt something for you even when I was with Tyler?"

"Really? " he asked in disbelief. "I mean I thought." he couldn't hide the smile creeping onto his face. "Alexz I--" To hell with words! He pulled her face to his and kissed her. He wanted her to feel in that kiss what he couldn't manage to say.

Alexz kissed him back with equal fervor. "I was afraid to love you." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you. God I love you so much." he finally uttered before he kissed her again.

Alexz kissed him back. He loved her! He really loved her. She wasn't dreaming. This wasn't just some part she was playing. Someone loved her.

Was this real? Could she really love him? He rolled over so that he was now lying on top of her. He looked into her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face. "Alexz, I love you." he told her again. "Please don't be afraid to love me back."

"I'm not afraid anymore." She told him sincerely.

"Does that mean? Do you love me?"

"I love you Tim. Just as much as Jude loves Tommy. I want what they have. I want us to fix this for them and go back to our world together." Alexz told him honestly.

Tears stung her eyes as fear coursed through her.

"I want to make you forget all about Tyler. Will you let me?" Tim asked looking down at her.

He noticed the tears in her eyes and reached for her hand.

"I've got you. Just let me hold you Alexz. Just let it all go."

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips met as Alexz arched up against Tim. He kissed her softly at first coaxing her mouth to meld with his. Her lips parted as their kiss became more passionate.

He cradled her body with strong arms; arms that she knew would keep her warm and safe always.

Tim lifted his head breaking their kiss. Alexz moaned at the loss of contact but found herself moaning again when his lips found the soft skin of her throat. He peppered kisses from her jaw to the column of her throat nuzzling the flesh with his nose between kisses. She threw her head back exposing more of her long neck to his exploration.

Her body tingled with anticipation as his hands moved from their place on her lower back to the collar of the robe she wore. He slipped his hand beneath the soft material and traced her collar bone with his fingertips. He heard her breath hitch as he removed the terry cloth from her slender shoulders. His lips explored every inch of skin that he unveiled.

Alexz's hands moved over Tim's naked back the muscles rippling beneath her inexperienced fingers. She sat up pressing her body to his bare chest and began to kiss his neck. Her lips left a fiery trail from the back of his head to his adam's apple. He groaned softly as her tongue traced the ridges on the column of his throat.

His hands continued to move beneath her robe cupping her breast in his warm palm. His thumb traced over a soft pink nipple gently causing Alexz to arch her back.

"Uh Tim..." She managed.

Their mouths met again in a soft kiss that was so filled with love that Alexz's head swam. She looked up at Tim whose blue eyes were dark with lust. His hand moved from her warm skin to the tie on the front of the robe. He stared down at her as he worked the knot free. As soon as the belt was loose his hand moved beneath the fabric covering the soft skin of her belly.

"You're beautiful Alexz."

He stroked her flat abdomen moving his entire body lower so that his face was level with her ribcage. He peeled the fabric from her body revealing smooth porcelain skin. He brought his lips to her collar bone and traced it with his tongue. He pressed hot kisses to the valley between her perfectly shaped breasts and caressed her stomach with his fingertips.

"So beautiful." He told her.

Her body shivered as Tim continued to tease and explore her flesh.

"So perfect." He told her nuzzling the soft skin of her ribcage.

He brought his lips to her soft breast and teased her nipple with his teeth and tongue. Again Alexz arched up against him, this time her hands found his hair and tangled in his dark locks.

She closed her eyes and let the sensation of perfect bliss wash over her.

Tim moved to her other breast massaging its twin gently. He took her other nipple into his mouth and teased the peak to arousal.

Alexz moaned urging him on.

His lips traveled lower to her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button.

He traced her lower abdomen with his warm mouth as his hand moved to the delicate skin of her inner thigh. He traced circles with his fingertips and smiled as goose bumps rose over her skin.

He gently grasped her hips and brought her lower body closer to him, spreading her thighs to reveal the moist pink flesh of her sex. He brought his lips to her inner thigh where his fingertips just were and teased the flesh. His lips skimmed the skin of her calf, her ankle and didn't stop until each individual toe was worshiped. He repeated the action with Alexz's other leg and watched her toes curl.

"Mmm Tim." She moaned.

"I love you baby. Let me love you." He spoke above a whisper, his face was just inches from her aroused heat.

Alexz who had kept her hands occupied clutching the sheets in her fists threw her head back, arched her upper body and took a breath as Tim's lips came in contact with the soft pink flesh.

He placed a single kiss over the skin hiding her depths and used his digits to tease her. He spread the lips hiding her from him with his middle finger, Alexz's hips rose from the mattress.

He brushed his hand over her soft honey curls and dipped lower probing her depths. He inserted a long finger inside her massaging her inner walls.

Alexz made a few unintelligible sounds of pleasure causing Tim to smile. He moved higher and kissed her lips softly but he didn't stop there. While his digits brought her to what he knew would be one of several orgasms his lips paid special attention to every part of her face. He kissed her chin, her nose, her cheeks. He trailed kisses across her forehead over each eye lid and when he felt her silken walls convulse around his finger he brought his lips back to hers.

He covered her mouth with his swallowing every moan and sound she made. Her body shook with pleasure and he continued to pluck and tease her flesh. He added a second finger to his ministrations and watched her face as she came.

He brought his lips to her ear whispering soft terms of endearment.

"I love you. I've got you. Just let go baby."

Alexz nodded as every intelligent thought vanished from her head. She leaned up and kissed him again as his thumb brushed against her clit. He kissed his way down her body again until his face was inches from the apex of her thighs. His fingers still working their magic, he took her sensitive clit between his lips.

Alexz's hips surged forward craving Tim's touch.

Tim's tongue explored her adding to the sweet torture. The combination of his fingers and tongue was too much. She let out an unearthly cry of pleasure surprising not only herself but Tim as well.

He continued to suck and nibble on her clitoris, ravaging her. He removed his fingers from inside her only to be replaced by his talented tongue. He was rewarded with Alexz's warm liquids coating his lips and tongue.

He brought her to the brink again only to stop his ministrations completely. Alexz moaned and lifted her head from the pillow in confusion.

Tim moved from between her legs climbed off the bed and quickly divulged himself of his pajama pants and boxers. He then took his place again between Alexz's thighs and looked down at her. He positioned himself at her entrance braced himself above her and slid home filling her completely.

Alexz cried out his name and pulled him down on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist taking him in deeper. Sweat covered her skin as she moved against him. They moved together in perfect unison two halves becoming a whole.

Tim plunged in and out of Alexz's heated depths as her body received and welcomed him. Their thrusts became deliberate and urgent as they both worked towards perfection.

In the midst of it all Alexz pulled Tim back down for a desperate kiss that matched the rhythm of their coupling.

"ALEXZ OH GOD ALEXZ!" Tim shouted hoping he wasn't in the middle of the best dream of his life. Their sweaty naked bodies told him this was real.

"TIM! TIM!" Alexz cried as she neared yet another orgasm. She rocked her hips against his squeezing her inner muscles.

"GOD !" Tim cried losing control. He gripped Alexz's hips with bruising passion and began to slam his pelvis against hers.

Fearing that he was causing her pain he brought his lips to her ear and began apologizing profusely.

Alexz just mewled and keened as he took her to her final orgasm. She let out a high note that would make Mariah Carey jealous and clung to Tim as his orgasm washed over him.

Alexz became boneless as they lay together still joined waiting for the ebb and flow of passion to subside.

"I love you Alexz." Tim told her breathily.

"I love you." She replied panting. "I love you! God I love you Tim!"

Tim rolled them over so that Alexz was now laying on top. He looked at the blonde who was resting on his chest and smiled. He pulled out of Alexz and just laid there listening to her breathe.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked softly.

Alexz shook her head. "I'm perfect." She told him honestly wrapping her arms around him.

She yawned softly letting him know he had exhausted her. He smiled and kissed her sweaty head.

"Sleep." He told her softly.

She nuzzled his chest with her nose and closed her eyes. "I love you Tim."

"I love you too." He replied and lay there awake until his love fell asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Tim watched Alexz sleep a smile on her lips. His hands stroked her hair softly, her breath tickling his chest. He lay back and imagined what their life together would be like. Would they marry? Would she have his children? Suddenly an unpleasant thought entered his mind. What would their relationship mean for their careers? He understood why Jude and Tommy kept their relationship a secret. He sighed and kissed Alexz's forehead softly.

Not wanting to wake her he carefully slid from the bed, put his pants back on and walked out of the room.  
He made his way to the living room and opened up Tommy's laptop again. There had to be some clue as to what was going on. He ran a search through files and folders with the words D. Walsh and was met with disappointment when nothing turned up.

'Walsh. Why did that name strike a chord in him? Was it familiar or were Tommy's thoughts taking over his brain again?' He set the laptop back down on the coffee table and rose from the couch frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room. Propelled by thought, Tim walked out of the living room and back down the hall to Tommy and Jude's bedroom. He crept inside quietly and moved to beside the bed where Tommy's jeans were.

He pulled a black leather wallet from the back pocket and opened it. He flipped through cash and credit cards hoping to find a business card for Walsh and Meyers. He wasn't sure what he would do with the information if he found it but something urged him on. He was about to give up his search when he noticed a white business card poking out behind Tom Quincy's American Express Black card. He pulled the card out and read the small print Walsh and Meyers Attorneys At Law at the bottom was an address in small print but no phone number. He turned the card over hoping that he would find a number scribbled on the back of it. Sure enough there was a phone number but it wasn't an office number. It was a cell phone number.

"Tommy has his divorce lawyer's cell phone number?" Tim muttered confused.

He closed the wallet and put it back where he found it. He rose from the floor card in hand and made his way to the door. Mr. Walsh was about to receive a phone call.

Tim walked back into the kitchen and lifted the phone from the counter. He held the cordless phone in one hand and the business card in the other. Tim pressed the power button on the phone and quickly pressed  
67 to block his number. He then entered the number on the card and brought the phone to his ear.

One ring... two rings.. three rings... finally someone picked up on the fourth ring.

"Walsh residence." A woman who Tim recognized spoke.

Shocked he quickly ended the call and placed the phone back on the charger. Tim leaned against the counter. Now he knew why Walsh had sounded so familiar. Jude's mother married Don Walsh who just happened to be a divorce lawyer. Tommy was using Jude's step dad in their divorce? The deeper he dug into the puzzle the more complicated it became.

Suddenly the phone began to ring causing Tim to jump. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kwest again. He laughed at himself for jumping and the fact that the last time Kwest had called their conversation was cut rather short.

He picked up the phone and pressed talk.

"Hey Kwest." he greeted.

"Can you talk now or are you still Bus-aaay?" Kwest teased as he laughed.

Tim chuckled at Tommy's friend. "Yeah sorry about that."

"You should be! I'll never be the same!"

"What can I do for you Kwest?" Tim asked him.

"Actually I need to talk to Jude. Is she around?"

He wanted to talk to Jude? Why? Tim suddenly felt a pang of jealousy course through him.

"What about?" he asked a little bitterly.

"Jeesh chill out T'. I'm not after your woman! I need to ask her about that last track."

"Oh." Tim replied feeling foolish. "Yeah hold on a sec."

Tim walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Alexz. He gently shook her arm.

"Alexz. Alexz wake up." he said as he held the phone out to her. "It's Kwest."

"Mmm." She moaned softly.

"Come on baby wake up." he coaxed.

"I don't wanna I'm having a good dream." She lay there her eyes still closed a huge smile on her face.

"Alexzandra Spencer Johnson wake up! "

Her eyes shot open and she sat up pouting. "What are you my mother? What's with the three name call?"

Tim only grinned at her. "I knew that would work. Here it's Kwest." He told her as he handed her the phone.

Alexz took the phone and pulled the sheet up to her chest. She made a face at her lover and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Kwest. What's so important that you had to disturb my slumber?"

"I was just worried about you. Tom didn't tell me you were sleeping."

"Late night at the studio." Alexz explained. "I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned.

"Well the last time I saw you, you were near hysterics." he explained. "So I take it from the mood change you decided to tell Tommy about the baby?"

Alexz's stomach dropped. Kwest knew! "I.. ugh no.. I haven't told Tommy about the baby yet."

Alexz turned as white as a ghost.

Tim looked at her as she spoke to Kwest what had he said to make her pale so quickly?

"Jude? You there?"

Alexz realized that Kwest was talking to her and managed to speak. "Yeah I'm here."

"Listen I know it's none of my business, but I really think you should tell Tommy. I know you don't want an abortion. I know you Jude. You have to tell him." Kwest pleaded.

Jude didn't want her baby, her and Tommy's baby. Alexz just listened as Kwest spoke. What was she going to say? She was still in shock from hearing that Jude was planning on aborting a child conceived in love.

"I.. uh have to go Kwest. I'm not feeling very well at the moment. " She told him wrapping her free arm around her protectively.

"Alright. Just please think about what I said. Tommy loves you Jude. Nothing is gonna change that."

"I know." She replied softly. "I'll talk to you later Kwest."

Tim watched Alexz with concern as she ended the call. "What was that about? You look terrified."

She handed the phone back to Tim and brought her knees to her chest. Tim sat the phone aside and crawled up on the bed next to Alexz. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly.

"What's going on?"

"Well now I know why Jude didn't tell Tommy. Kwest just practically begged me not to go through with the abortion. You were right Tim. Jude doesn't want the baby."

"WHAT?!" He asked shock filling his face. "No she wouldn't do that!"

Alexz placed her hands on her stomach and dropped her head tears in her eyes.

Tim held her tightly against him. "No. There's more to this; there has to be. Why wouldn't she want the baby. Tommy's baby? This doesn't make sense."

"What if it's not Tommy's baby?" Alexz asked scared. "What if Jude cheated and that's why Tommy's divorcing her?"

"No, I don't believe that. They love each other. There's something we're missing."

"I don't know. All I know is this is all too much for me to handle right now. Can I have the keys to the Viper? I think I need to go for a drive. Be alone for awhile."

Tim gave Alexz a questioning look. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Alexz. You are too upset to be driving right now."

"I just want to go down by the water. Sort out my thoughts. I promise I'll be careful. I don't want anything to happen to me or the baby." She told him looking into his eyes.

"Alright." he agreed as he handed her the keys. "Just promise me you'll call me when you get there. And that you'll leave your phone on the whole time."

"Thanks." She told him with a smile. She kissed him quickly and slid out from under the covers taking the sheet with her.

Tim leaned back against the headboard. This was all a mistake; it had to be. He sighed to himself knowing he needed to tell Alexz who D. Walsh was. Now just wasn't the time.

She held the sheet with one hand and grabbed some clothes from the closet with the other.

"I'm gonna go change, grab Jude's guitar and then go. Did you want me to pick up something for dinner?" She asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want to grab is fine with me. I'll try to sort through this mess a little more while you're gone." He replied half heartedly.

"Are you as freaked out as I am right now?" She asked dropping the clothes on the bed and taking a seat beside him. She brought her free hand to Tim's dark hair running her fingers through it. "Jude's having this baby even if I have to give birth to it!" Alexz assured him.

Tim looked at her with relief. As long as they were here the baby was safe.

"A baby is a big responsibility even if you're married. But I would still want my wife to tell me how she was feeling." He replied taking her hand in his.

"Well maybe Jude doesn't feel like Tommy would understand her reasons for having an abortion. She's so young. She has this great career and maybe she feels like a baby would complicate things. Whatever the reason maybe this time away will make the real Jude think about adoption or something?"

"Yeah I hope so. I just can't imagine her ever considering it. Things must be a lot worse than we thought." he replied. He then looked at Alexz a serious expression on his face. "Would you ever consider abortion?"

"Me? God No! I don't think I could ever do that! A baby is one of god's miracles and no matter what the situation..." She said starting to tear up again.

Tim hugged her to him. "I feel the same way."

Alexz relaxed in his arms. "Do you wanna come to the water with me?"

"You sure? I mean yeah, of course. I just thought you wanted time alone."

"Suddenly I don't want to be alone anymore."

Tim smiled at her and softly kissed her on the lips. "Me either." He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "Spencer, I found out something while you were sleeping. I don't know if it's the right time to tell you or not.." He trailed off then and sighed. "Forget it. It can wait."

"Oh no pal. You're not gonna start with some big admission and then tell me it can wait." She told him playfully. She grabbed his arm and started to drag him from the bed. "C'mon you can tell me all about it in the shower."

"If we are in the shower together, I don't think there's gonna be much talking going on." he told her with a smirk as he slapped her on the ass.

Alexz turned and faced him feigning a look of shock. "Ok we'll talk on the ride down to the water. But I'm driving." She raced from the room before he could protest and ran into the bathroom giggling.

Tim eagerly chased after her. He raced into the bathroom and grabbed her around the waist spinning her around to face him. He pressed her back up against the shower door and kissed her hard on the lips as his free had pulled the sheet; she had wrapped around her body; down and dropped it to the tile floor.  
"Four showers in two days Rozon?" Alexz questioned with a chuckle. She pulled him into the shower and closed the glass door with her foot.

"I'm a very dirty boy, Ms. Johnson." he said with a smirk. He then quickly pulled off Tommy's PJ pants and tossed them of the glass door and out of the shower. 


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Later when they had dried off and dressed Alexz grabbed Jude's guitar, her purse and the keys to the Viper.  
"Ready to go?"

Tim grabbed the pair of sunglasses he had tossed on the bedside table the night before and put them on. "Ready." he replied.

"Very snazzy Rozon." Alexz commented with a smirk. She reached for his hand with her free one and threaded her fingers through his.

"Yeah I know." he replied cockily as he followed her out the door and to the parking lot.

When they reached the parking lot she dropped his hand to grab the keys in her jacket pocket.

"I feel really bad for Jude and Tommy. It's not exactly fair that they have to hide their relationship and we get to walk around in public together all the time."

Tim stopped and looked at her as the realization hit him. "Ally while we're here we gonna have to do the same thing."

She groaned in frustration realizing he was right. "Does that mean you have to drive? Everyone knows Tommy doesn't let anyone drive his car."

"No you drive. If anyone asks about it. I'll just say I lost a bet." he chuckled as he walked to the passenger side of the car.

Alexz smiled and disarmed Tommy's precious Viper. "Hey what kind of a car do you have Rozon?"

"Black '65 Corvette." he replied as he opened the door. "What about you?"

Alexz walked around to the drivers side and slid behind the wheel. "I actually have an old VW Bug that my brother rebuilt for me. I can only imagine Jude driving my car into a tree right now!"

"Ugh. Don't make me think about it. I bet Tommy changed all my radio stations to boyband pop." he groaned.

Alexz just chuckled. "Poor Timmy's radio!" She put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. "Seatbelt." She reminded him.

"Yes ma'am." he said as he saluted her. "You know I bet Tommy is sitting somewhere cringing about the idea of what we are doing right now. Somehow that makes me feel better."

"Well if he's been reading SO here in this world he knows what we've been doing." She put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wait a minute! Do you think the fan fictions are coming true? I mean like what was written about us here is now happening there and vice versa?"

"We didn't have sex on a piano last night Tim. Unless I missed that!"

"There's always tonight." he told her with a wink.

"We'll just have to go find a piano now won't we." She told him reaching for his hand.

"I wonder how quick you can have a piano delivered. Maybe we should stop by the music store?" he asked.

Alexz laughed. "Where are we going to put a piano in that apartment? The shower? Back to your interesting theory about the two universe's have you ever seen that movie where John Candy writes for a soap and he gets stuck in it? Everything he writes while he's there happens. Maybe later you should type Alexz and Tim find a Piano inside their building and have wild passionate monkey love on it."

Tim's eyes lit up. "Oh I love the way you think Spence!"

"It could happen." She told him seductively winking at him. "I was kidding!"

Tim placed his hand on Alexz's thigh and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Never tease about piano monkey sex." He whispered after blowing warm air into her ear.

She turned her head as they approached a stop light. "Luckily for you Mr. Rozon there is monkey sex in your near future. Not sure about the piano though. And if you don't quit that I'm going to have to pull this car off the road and have my way with you."

"That's what I was hoping for." he said before kissing her neck. "And oh yeah there will be a piano. Someway somehow."

Alexz giggled and tried to keep her eyes on the road. "Tommy will kill you if I wreck his Viper."

"I'm Tommy and I would never kill myself." he chuckled but sat back and managed to keep his hands to himself.

"Funny. You should be a comedian." Alexz replied as they pulled into the parking lot by the docks. "Why is everything here like less than a mile away?"

"I guess because that's how it is on set. But then why did it take so long to get to the 'Love Shack' last night?"

"Because we didn't know where we were going and we stopped at a Taco Bell that was not part of our set."

"Yeah that was weird by the way." he replied thinking back to how it seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Tim opened the door and stepped out of the Viper. He reached behind the seat and grabbed Jude's guitar. He then closed the door and waited for Alexz to exit the vehicle.

"Yeah it was." She agreed getting out of the car. She armed the Viper and breathed in the crisp sea air. "I wish we shot here more often it's so beautiful and peaceful."

"Me too. That scene was one of my favorites." he replied as he walked around to Alexz's side. He instinctively grabbed her hand, but then released it as he remembered back to that same scene.

"Do you think there's someone's hiding out here waiting to take pictures?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, but we probably shouldn't risk it. Tommy and Jude seem to have enough problems without us adding to them." He answered sadly.

Alexz nodded. "Yeah you're right. We've got to figure out what to do about Sadie."

"Drown her? Run her over with the Viper? Maybe we could put her in a box and mail her to Guam." he suggested.

"We have to face everything as Tommy and Jude, including Sadie. We have to go to work tomorrow and I have to figure out some excuse as to why I'm not coming home tonight. I can't exactly say Sorry Sis I'm staying at your boyfriends tonight."

" Jude is emancipated, she can come and go as she pleases. Besides I don't think Sadie really cares much where Jude is as long as she's not around her. I still think we should drown her too; just for the record."

"Good idea let's commit a crime here in a world that's not ours and escape the death penalty by returning to reality! "

Tim just laughed at her. "Well we could try to fix her up with someone else."

"Enough about Sadie. What were you gonna tell me earlier?" Alexz asked reaching for Jude's guitar.

Tim sat down on a bench they had come to and looked up at her. "I found out who D. Walsh is."

Alexz sat down beside him. "Oh? You did. Is he Tommy's divorce lawyer?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I knew the name sounded familiar. I just couldn't place it. I found a card for the law firm in Tommy's wallet. There was a number on the back, so I called. Victoria answered the phone. That's when it clicked. D. Walsh is Don Walsh, Jude's Mother's new husband." he explained.

"Jude's step father is her husband's divorce lawyer?" Alexz asked in disbelief. "That's just... wrong on so many levels!"

"I know. I can't imagine that. I mean I know the guy is a divorce lawyer but..." Tim shook his head. "It just doesn't add up right."

"No it doesn't and I never liked his character. Nothing seemed right about him!"

Alexz set Jude's guitar in her lap and began strumming aimlessly.

"I agree there's always been something off about him." Tim began to hum along with the tune Alexz was playing. "That's nice. I like it."

"I think it would sound better on a piano." She told him with a smile.

He grinned at her his eyes twinkling "So many wonderful reasons to get a piano."

"Think of all the songs I could write!" She answered sarcastically.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah exactly what I was thinking." he replied with equal sarcasm. "So, got any lyrics for this one?" he asked motioning to the guitar in her lap.

Alexz shook her head and continued to strum. "All I know is it's a slow soft love song about a girl who finally figured out what the meaning of love is."

"Would I know said girl?" he asked as he raised his brow.

"Maybe. She's blonde about 5'4'' plays the guitar, the piano and loves shoes."

Tim looked thoughtfully. "Hmmm nope no one comes to mind." he said with a smirk.

"You are the world within the world that I exist. You are the touch that just won't fade." Alex sang softly.

A lyric popped into Tim's head and against his better judgment he decided to sing it. He only hoped Alexz's ears didn't begin to bleed.

"You are the end and beginning of each and every day you are the reason I stay safe"

Alexz stopped strumming and turned to Tim. "What? Did you just sing?"

Tim looked at her shocked. "Was that my voice?"

"Great. You get Tommy's voice and I get Jude's baby. How is that fair?"

Tim stood up and began to sing again. "Nobody's ever cared as much for me. Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain." He then stopped and grinned at her "I've always secretly liked that song."

Alexz snorted. "You sound amazingly better than usual. What happened to the bull frog?"

"I guess I left it back in the real world." he shrugged. "You hungry." he suddenly asked.

"I worked off breakfast and the lunch I didn't eat."

"Well then come on Spencer. I'm imagining a quiet, candle lit Italian restaurant that nobody knows about but us. Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll pop out of thin air like the Taco Bell."

Alexz laughed. "Sounds great. I can work on this later."

Tim took the guitar from Alexz's hands and began to walk towards the car. Alexz followed tossing him the keys to the Viper.

"I feel like being the passenger who gets to tease the driver."

He caught the keys and disarmed Tommy's Viper. Tim opened the door for Alexz to get in. Alexz got into the passenger side and put on her seatbelt. Tim shut her door making sure it was secure. And then walked around to the driver's side. He opened the door and placed the guitar behind the seat before sliding in. He started the car and pulled out towards the street.

Alexz hummed the tune she was playing earlier. She reached under her seat and grabbed Jude's purse pulling out her song book and a pen. She put her feet up on the dashboard using her lap as a writing surface and began to pen lyrics in her swirly hand writing.

Tim began to drive around aimlessly hoping for his imaginary restaurant to turn up. He smiled contentedly as he listened to her soft humming.

Alexz tapped her foot against the dashboard as she wrote.

"Sorry." She apologized realizing she was completely ignoring him.

"No don't be. Keep writing, I like your humming almost as much as your singing." he assured her.

Alexz just smiled at him warmly and continued to write. She looked down at what she had written and closed the journal. She slid that and the pen back into Jude's purse and sat back.

"What would you be doing right now if we were back in the real world?"

"Probably sitting alone in the dark, writing an other stupid blog and drinking myself into oblivion while pining away for you." he told her with a laugh. "What about you?"

Alexz laughed. "I'd probably be driving into the studio after stopping at Coffee Bean. Pining away for me? What are you gonna do now that you have me?"

"Hold on as tight as I can so you don't get away. Maybe pay people to tell you how great I am so you don't have a chance to come to your senses and leave me."

"I promise not to try and knaw off any body parts to get away from you." She replied her eyes shining.

"Thanks I appreci--" Tim stopped mid sentence and stared at the building in front of them. 'Rozonios Italian Eatery'

"Wish for a piano in our apartment." Alexz whispered.

Tim gulped and looked over at Alexz. "I am. I am." he told her before pulling into the empty parking lot. 


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Tim and Alexz sat in Tommy's Viper staring up at the restaurant Tim had wished for. It had seemingly just transformed from his thoughts into reality; or at least the reality of this place.

"Another coincidence I'm sure." Alexz said as she tilted her head to the side and stared at the sign. "Maybe it only works for things that don't already exist here?"

"Maybe. Should we go in or run away?" he asked.

"Sure ask the pregnant woman that! I'm starving! I think we should go in. I'll eat unless their meatballs are radioactive."

Tim nodded still clearly freaked out by the miraculous appearance as well as the name. He went around to Alexz's side opened her door and took her hand squeezing it tightly as they walked to the front door of the restaurant.

"Why thank you Rozon." Alexz said trying to stifle a laugh. She gave his hand a squeeze and laced her fingers through his. "C'mon it's food! Italian food. So the name is a little freaky. What isn't a little freaky here?"

Tim just looked at Alexz. He knew she had a point but he was starting to think that maybe they really could make things happen here. What if the only reason Alexz loved him was because he had wished for it? If so, what would happen when they got back home?

"So food yes?"

"Yeah sounds good. I bet they have all my favorites here too." he said as he forced a smile.

You okay? We really don't have to eat here if you don't want to. We could go back to the apartment and see if that piano you wished for has materialized."

"No, I'm fine. Come on let's get something in that grumbly belly of yours." He said as he opened the door with his free hand and walked in behind Alexz.

Alexz wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I didn't realize how loud it was. Sorry."

Tim chuckled at her. "It's not I swear."

"Do you think we're okay with the PDA here?" Alexz asked moving closer to him.

Tim leaned down and kissed her softly. "Part of my wish was that nobody else knew about this place. Look around it's deserted except for that waiter."

Alexz moved to her tip toes and kissed him back. "I like your wishes."

As sweet as her words were they made him worry once again about if her feelings were real.

"Thanks." he simply replied. Tim once again took her hand and led her to a table near the rear of the restaurant.

"You know what I wish?" She asked taking her seat.

"What's that?" he asked picking up the menu in front of him.

That I had dressed better. We're at this fabulous restaurant and I'm wearing jeans and sneakers."

"You're gorgeous no matter what you're wearing ..or not wearing." he added smirking at her.

Alexz blushed furiously. "Thanks. Same goes for you. Oh you know what I mean."

"Yeah you love my naked ass."

She laughed and picked up her menu and peering at Tim over the top. "I love you." She mouthed.

He winked at her and mouthed the three precious words back. He only hoped that this was real.

Alexz reached across the table for his hand knocking over the salt that was in the center of the table.

"Oops."

"Better toss some over your shoulder Spence. Just incase."

Alexz did just that closing her eyes. She reopened them and looked down at her menu. "So what are you having for dinner?"

"Hey that's my line." said the big burly waiter with a chuckle. "Hi I'm Bubba. Are you folks ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp, and a glass of red wine." Tim said handing Bubba the menu.

"Ooh that sounds great! I'll have the same." Alexz replied.

"Only she'll have a glass of grape juice." Tim added.

"Water's fine." Alexz interjected.

"How about I bring juice and water?" Bubba asked her.

"Sure that's fine. Thank you." Alexz told the waiter. "I forgot. I can't believe I forgot. Thank goodness I have you to remind me." She told Tim. " I would have had wine. God what kind of parent am I gonna make?"

"Ally calm down. This whole pregnancy thing is new to you. Besides Jude and Tommy are going to be the parents not us. Remember?"

"Right." She replied sadly.

Tim noticing her tone quickly added. "When your turn comes along I think you're gonna be a fantastic mom." He smiled warmly at her and brought her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled up and him. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely." he replied enthusiastically.

"I know that technically this isn't my baby that I'm carrying but I feel kind of attached to it already."

"I can't imagine why. I mean he or she is only growing inside of you." he replied smiling at her. "You think it's a girl or a boy?"

"A boy. Call it woman's intuition. " She told him softly.

"Me too." he told her. "I can't explain why just a feeling. You know you're not the only one who's attached. I can't help but feeling like he's my baby too." he confessed.

"Well for now he is. He's our baby. Any child would be lucky to have you for a father."

Tim smiled widely at her comment. "Would you dance with me Mrs. Quincy?" he asked as a soft melody floated through the air from some unknown source.

"I would love to Mr. Quincy." She replied rising from the table.

Alexz wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They got lost in the music and each other as they danced. Alexz lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"Am I everything you wished for?" She asked speaking above a whisper.

"So much more." he replied. "It scares me Alexz. What if this isn't real? What if when we get back.." He closed his eyes then; unable to say his worst fear aloud.

"When we get back I plan on dragging you off to Vegas and making you mine. That'll show all your little fourteen year old stalkers." She said with a laugh. "I love you Tim. This is real. This is more than just a hope or a wish. I feel it too."

"I love you too. No Vegas wedding. I want a huge ceremony so that everyone in the world will know that you're mine." he informed her.

"Phew I was afraid you were going to say no wedding at all! You really wanna marry me?"

"You really wanna marry me?"

Alexz nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life waking up everyday beside you."

"You don't know how bad I wish I had an engagement ring right now. Here goes anyway" Tim cleared his throat and got down on one knee. "Alexz I can't imagine spending even a single day without you by my side. I love you more than anything in either world we've been in. Will you please marry me?"

"YES." Alexz squealed loudly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She jumped up and down like an excited child and she squealed.

Tim stood up grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I swear I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

"You've already done everything to make me happy. My only regret is that we didn't get together sooner!" She leaned up and kissed him softly. "All I need is you." Alexz's stomach growled interrupting their moment. "And apparently food. All I need is you and food."

"Where the hell is Bubba with the bread?"

Alexz shrugged. "I don't know maybe we should go back to the table and check?"

"One second." he said. He reached down and picked Alexz up so that her face was even with his own.

"I love you Alexz Johnson." he whispered before he kissed her passionately. Tim then sat Alexz back on her feet.

"Now we can go see about some food." He said.

Alexz just melted against him. "Food. Right." She muttered.

He took her hand as they walked back to their table to thankfully find not only the bread sticks but their dinners as well.

Her heart soared not only was she with the only person who she had ever really loved, she was engaged to him. Part of her couldn't wait to get back to their reality but part of her was blissfully happy right where she was. As long as she was with Tim it didn't matter where they were.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Later that night Alexz sat cross legged in the recliner wearing one of Tommy's long t-shirts. Jude's laptop sat in her lap and Alexz was inconspicuously surfing through her files. When she came across a file named fanfic she double clicked the folder and almost died laughing when she saw that Jude Quincy was a closet Talexz author.

"Tim! Come see this!" Alexz shouted from the living room.

Tim sat down the glass of water he was drinking and walked in to the living room. He stood next to Alexz and peered down at the computer screen.

"What did you find?" he asked curiously.

"Jude writes fanfiction!"

"Really?" he chuckled. "What kind?"

"Talexz." She said with a laugh. "We're a very popular ship."

"Pft of course we are. How could we not be?" He laughed. "Is it any good?"

Actually." She said with a light chuckle. "It is. I just gave birth to our third child. Here you read. I gotta pee." She told him rising from the chair.

Tim took the laptop from Alexz and sat down on the couch. He started near the beginning and read about himself professing his feelings to Alexz only to have her turn him down. He read on and saw that Jude had also written all about Alexz and her bad relationship with Tyler.

"Whoa!" He said to himself. "That is freaky!"

Suddenly he got an idea. He opened a new word doc. page and began to write.

Tommy got up and walked into the music room. He sat down at the white piano and began to play a soft tune.

He clicked save and sat the laptop down. He leaned back against the sofa and looked across the room. He then spied a door that he hadn't noticed before.

"No way!" he said as he stood and walked towards it. He turned the knob a bit nervously and then opened it.

"OH MY GOD!! ALEXZ!!" He shouted "COME HERE!!"

"What?" Alexz asked her back to him.

Tim stepped inside the newly discovered music room and shouted again. "A PIANO!!"

She turned and looked at what he was so excited about. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Where did this room come from?"

Tim who was shouting only a moment ago was suddenly stricken mute. He silently pointed at Jude's laptop resting on the coffee table.

Tim grabbed her by the hand and drug her toward the couch. "Just look."

"A room and a piano do not just appear Tim!" She insisted.

She looked at the screen in amazement. "No. No you can't actually think that just coz Jude was writing about us..." She read the lines Tim showed her and collapsed into the chair behind her. "Well."

"Well then I got an idea. Just a crazy idea." he opened the line he had just written and handed her the computer. "So I wrote this."

"Nice to see what your priorities are you couldn't have maybe written Alexz and Tim fix everything for Tommy and Jude return to their world where everyone lives happily ever after?"

Tim groaned at her. "I wonder how much we can control with this?"

"That's just dangerous! Don't mess with it!"

"Oh come on." he whined "This is fantastic. You try; write something."

"We have to be really careful Tim. What happens if we write something and word it wrong and then one of us ends up somewhere else?"

"Just do something simple."

"Okay." She replied typing slowly.

The Phone rings in Tommy and Jude's apartment. It's Don calling about Tommy and Jude's divorce.

She hit save and sat back. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Tim jumped back and let out a scream that sounded like a little girl.

"You okay over there? It's just the phone I didn't make an entire room appear like somebody sitting here."

"Yeah. I'm good." he answered trying to sound tough. "Of course I'm fine."

"Are you going to answer it tough guy?"

"Yes." he said. He walked over and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" he half said half asked as he cringed waiting for Don's voice to respond.

Alexz gave him a questioning look and sprawled out across the couch yawning.

"Tommy. Where the hell is my money? I should have had it this morning." came Don's angry voice.

"It's Don." he mouthed to Alexz

Alexz sat up and practically jumped off the couch. She walked over to where Tim was standing and stood close to him.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked the angry man on the phone.

"Don't play games with me Quincy!"

Alexz leaned towards the phone so she could hear what Don was saying.

"I'm not playing games. I--I sent the money it should be there." he lied he then looked at Alexz and shrugged. What should he say to Don?

"Well it's not!" Don shouted.

"Look I decided not to divorce Jude. That's the last payment you're getting." Tim told him

Alexz looked at Tim her eyes sad. Don really was Tommy's divorce lawyer and here he was demanding money.

"Quincy I don't know what the hell you're on. Just send me the God damn money or be prepared to be humiliated publicly and professionally. Not only will the entire world find out about you and your underage whore but she'll find out what you did Quincy!"

Don then hung up leaving Tim it utter shock and confusion. He clicked end on the phone and sat it back on the counter.

"Blackmail." Alexz muttered sadly.

"Apparently. But for what? What doesn't Tommy want Jude to know?"

"That he cheated? That he murdered someone? God the things that are going through my head right now.. you have no idea!"

Tim pressed his hands against the granite counter top and slouched over. "I don't know. I just don't know." he replied softly. "I just know I feel sick. Whatever this is Tommy's scared to death over it. I can feel it."

Alexz placed her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon let's go to bed. Let's just forget about everything and everybody and go be us. We're both exhausted and have to work tomorrow."

Tim shook his head. "You go ahead. I'll be there in a little while." He took a few deep breaths trying to shake Tommy's feelings that he was experiencing off.

"Are you sure?" Alexz asked looking up at him.

He looked over at he and smiled weakly. "Yeah, you go on. I love you."

She kissed him softly. "I love you too." She told him as she left the kitchen.

Tim took a few more breaths to calm himself. He then went to the couch and sat down. He picked up Tommy's laptop and went into his bank account. He checked the amounts that Tommy had been sending Don and then sent the payment. Whatever it was that Tommy had done he knew Jude was going to hate him over it . Tim closed the laptop and sat it aside, before rising from the couch and heading to bed.

Tim pulled off his shirt and jeans and silently slipped into the bed next to Alexz not wanting to wake her. Alexz who was only pretending to be asleep turned towards her fiancé.

"Hey you okay?" She asked softly moving close to him.

Tim wrapped his arms around her holding her as tightly as he could. "I'm much better now." he told her placing a soft kiss her forehead.

"I love you." She told him snuggling closer.

"I love you more." he said.

"No I love you more." She said with a yawn.

"I've loved you longer." he said with a grin. "Now get some sleep.

"Only if you promise to be here when I wake up." she said closing her eyes.

"Promise." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Tim."

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight sexy." she returned.

"Go to sleep." he whispered.

Alexz fell asleep a few minutes later exhaustion taking over. Tim managed to push his thoughts aside and soon joined her.

In the middle of the night Alexz awoke feeling anxious and unsettled. She slid out of Tim's arms and crept out of the room. She had to know what Tommy was keeping from Jude. She walked through the darkness of the hallway to the living room, padded into the kitchen her feet bare against the cold floor.

Stubbing her toe on the corner of the counter Alexz cried out completely forgetting that she was attempting to be stealthy.

"Stupid freaking counter!" She muttered sure that the entire neighborhood heard her.

She hobbled over to the couch and reached for Tommy's laptop. She turned it on and set it in her lap. She decided to review everything that they had found hoping something would spark in Jude's brain. She opened the decoded emails side by side and smiled at the simplicity of the loving messages. Even though some had no real content they were always so cute. She knew that Tommy and Jude were the perfect couple, which only made her more angry that something or rather someone was trying to tear them apart.

She wasn't an investigative reporter or anything but she had watched plenty of Law and Order and Monk episodes to know that even the most complicated problems have a way of unraveling themselves with a little help.

What was she missing? She pulled up Tommy and Jude's joint checking account and saw that someone had authorized a transfer of 2500.00 dollars just a few hours ago. ' Tim.' She thought to herself. She sighed and closed the browser. Now she knew why he felt much better. She couldn't really blame him. He wanted to protect Jude and Tommy's life just as much as she did.

Annoyed she logged off Tommy's computer and shut it down. She placed it on the table in front of her and leaned back against the couch. She reached for Jude's computer and logged on. A message popped up letting her know that new mail had been received. She logged into the email server and saw that the message was from Kwest.

'Great.' She thought to herself. This was all she needed another lecture from Kwest. She opened the surprisingly short email and read it.

Jude. Studio. ASAP.

She looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen and saw that it was one am. Did he mean ASAP as in now or as in ASAP when the sun came up? Groaning she grabbed Jude's purse from the kitchen counter and found her cell phone. She quickly located Kwest's number in the phonebook and walked back over to the couch. He had just sent the email which meant he knew she'd be awake.

Alexz hit send on the phone and waited for Kwest to pick up.

"Jude." Kwest answered. "We have to talk.

Alexz held the phone to her ear with her shoulder . "Can we talk on the phone or can it wait because I am so exhausted and don't really want to deal with anything right now Kwest."

Kwest sighed. "Jude. I found the divorce papers in Tommy's office yesterday. Why didn't you tell me?"

Alexz closed her eyes. What was she supposed to say.

"What did you want me to say Kwest?" She tried.

"Jude why are you filing for Divorce?"

Alexz bit her lip taking in what Kwest just said. "Why am I filing for divorce? I'm not the one filing for divorce. Tommy is."

"You're the one that served him with divorce papers three days ago. If you're really that unhappy, you sure fooled everyone including me! But I'm not going to lecture you. If you decide to come in tomorrow we need to work on Neglected. Darius doesn't like the mix or the vocals and he's givin' me shit about it."

"Lemme get dressed and I'll be right there." Alexz replied closing the laptop. She left it on the sofa and walked down the hall phone in hand. "I'll call you when I get there." She didn't even give Kwest the chance to respond as she ended the call. 


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Alexz managed to get dressed and grab the keys to the Viper from the nightstand beside Tim. She tiptoed out of the bedroom slung Jude's purse over her shoulder and left the apartment. She got into the car and within minutes she was at G-Major.

After Alexz parked the car it occurred to her that Tim was probably going to wonder where she had gone in the middle of the night. She took Jude's phone from her purse and began to write a text message to Tommy's phone. In the middle of the message Jude's phone rang interrupting her. Alexz got out of the car and brought the phone to her ear.

"I'm getting out of the car right now Kwest." Alexz told the engineer with a groan. "I'll be right there."

She ended the call and slid the phone back in Jude's purse completely forgetting about the message she was writing earlier. Alexz opened the door to G-major and walked inside. She was greeted by Kwest standing there holding a manila envelope.

"There better be a CD in that envelope Kwest or I am leaving. I told you I didn't want to talk about anything." She reminded him.

"It's actually for Darius. I was just going to put it on his desk. I'll meet you in studio A miss paranoid." Kwest told her walking away.

Alexz sighed and took off her jacket. "Right." She muttered under her breath.

Alexz walked into Studio A and sat down in front of the soundboard. She wasn't even sure what song Kwest was talking about and pressed play hoping Jude's prerecorded track would help her.  
An upbeat song with unbelievably depressing lyrics began to play.

"Jude wrote this?" Alexz asked the empty studio.

She rose from the chair and poked around the studio for a lyric sheet. Finding one she read over the chorus her heart sinking. Jude only wrote about one person.

_The more you try to tell me  
that you changed the more I feel  
Neglected_

If this is how you try to make  
it up to me than let's just  
end it

I don't like this feeling anymore  
I don't like this feeling

Coz' whenever I'm around you boy  
I know that I won't be respected.

Just Neglected 

Overcome with emotion Alexz began to cry. What if everything she loved was suddenly ripped out from under her.

Kwest entered the studio and Alexz quickly wiped her tears away. "Okay get in there and work your magic." Kwest said playfully.

"Kwest I wanna try something. Slow down the beat a little bit and turn up the bass." Alexz told him taking her place under the mic.

Kwest nodded and took a seat in front of the soundboard. "Do your thing Jude."

Alexz placed headphones over her ears and set the lyric sheet in front of her.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da." She crooned "If these walls could talk baby what would they say?"

After about ten takes when Alexz was convinced that her vocals were perfect she gave Kwest the thumbs up and came out of the booth.

"That was a smart idea making the bass line the main line in the song, different for you Jude. But it works."

"Kwest the entire song is different for me." She insisted.

"Everything's different with you lately Jude! Look I knew I wasn't going to say anything to you but you have to at least explain to me why you're filing for divorce from Tom? You owe me that explanation."

Alexz took a deep breath and looked at Kwest. "I AM NOT THE ONE WHO WANTS A DIVORCE!" She shouted at him.

"Bullshit Jude! You just recorded a song about how you're so neglected and unhappy! What did Tommy do that you feel the need to write crap like this?"

"Kwest I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't file for divorce."

Kwest rose from his chair and grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh you didn't. Come with me we're going for a walk to your husband's office."

Alexz just looked at him but followed him out of the studio.

"Here, look at this Tommy wrote this. Does this sound like someone who wants a divorce?" Kwest shouted back as he handed her a crumpled piece of notebook paper.

Alexz took the paper and read it.

_I was blown away  
what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything_

And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life

But good things in life are hard to find  
Blow it away, Blow it away  
Can we make this something goooood  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start oveeerr

I tried to do it right this time around  
Its not oveeerr  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
Its not overrrrr

Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
Were wasting to much time  
Being strong holding on  
Cant let it bring us down  
My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily

Blow it Away, Blow it Away  
Can we make this something gooood  
Cause its all misunderstoooood  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start over

I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeeerrr

We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it ouuuuttttt  
Let's start over

I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeer  
Let's start oveeeerrr

Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah!  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one

It's not oveeerrrr...  


"When did you find this?" Alexz asked softly. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it tonight. It was crumpled up on the floor by Tommy's chair."

"Look Kwest I don't want my marriage to end. I love Tommy more than anything. But there are a lot of things going on right now in both of our lives. You're his best friend if you wanna know why we're getting a divorce ask him. I have to go... think."

Kwest grabbed Alexz by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"Jude did you cheat on Tommy?" he asked softly. "Is that what this is about? I mean you felt neglected so you ran to someone else?"

Alexz looked at him stunned. "Why would I cheat on Tommy!"

"You said it yourself you felt neglected. You told me how many times about how distant he was, and how lonely you were. Is that what happened?" He asked. His voice wasn't accusing only filled with concern.

"I would never cheat on Tommy." She told him honestly. "I love him Kwest but our marriage just isn't going to work . Tommy made that clear when he filed for divorce. I can't bring a baby into a relationship that isn't going to last. That's not fair to anyone involved especially and innocent child." Were these Jude's words or her own that she was speaking. Alexz was suddenly confused.

"Jude why do you keep saying you didn't file for divorce?" Kwest asked her confused. He then handed her the divorce papers he had found in Tommy's office. "Look at them Jude. You petitioned the court for a divorce. You had Tommy served."

Alexz took the papers from him and read them over in disbelief. "I..."

She was two seconds from telling him that she didn't know because she wasn't Jude. But then as soon as a vision of herself in a straight jacket entered her head she rethought the idea.

Kwest placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jude I think you and Tommy need to talk face to face." he told her before he turned and left the room.

Alexz just looked down at the papers in her hand. She was sure that Tommy was the one that filed for divorce. So why was she holding papers from Jude's lawyer in her hand?

Tim suddenly woke up with an overwhelming feeling of panic. His eyes shot open and he sat straight up in bed. The first thing he noticed was the empty place in the bed beside him. He looked around the room for Alexz his worry only growing stronger.

Calm down., he told himself 'She's pregnant. She probably just had to pee again.'

He groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rose from the bed heading to the bathroom. He knocked softly on the door and opened it.

"Alexz are you alright?" he called into the empty room.

Not finding her there he left the doorway and walked out into the also empty living room. Where the hell could she be? Tim glanced over at the digital clock on the microwave and saw it was 3:30. In a last attempt to keep his fear at bay he walked to the new music room and opened the door hoping to find her inside struck with insomnia and strumming on Jude's guitar.

He hung his head and ran is fingers through his hair. Where would Alexz go at this time of night? Why would she leave like this? He turned around and faced the living room once again and his eyes came to rest on the glowing screen of Tommy's laptop.

Tim rushed over to the computer and picked it up to find Tommy's bank account displayed there. She knew. Tim fell onto the couch and closed the computer tossing it down beside him. Alexz knew that he had sent Don the money. She had to be furious with him. He glanced over at the front entrance of the apartment wondering if Alexz would come walking back through it or not. If she had been upset enough to take off in the middle of the night why should he think she'd come back at all. Tim was sure that she had left him. She had seen his cowardess. She was disgusted by his weakness and left.

He grabbed Tommy's shoes that sat beside the couch and slipped them on his bare feet. He abruptly got up from the sofa and stormed out the door in search of her. The wind was bitterly cold against the bare skin of his chest and back but he didn't care. In fact her hardly noticed it. He began to walk down the dare deserted street calling her name.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Adult Situations aka SMUT. You have been warned. _

XVII

Alexz pulled into the back lot of Tommy and Jude's building, shut off the car and grabbed the papers that were sitting on the passenger seat. She got out of the car and walked into the building using the back entrance. She was tired and confused and wanted nothing more than to cry herself to sleep in the safety of Tim's arms. She walked up the back stairs (not wanting to wait for the old elevator) and down the hall to Tommy and Jude's apartment.

She fished Jude's keys out from her jacket pocket and let herself in opening the heavy door. She took the keys out from the lock and walked inside in the dark. She kicked off her shoes and threw the keys and the papers on the counter. She took off her jacket and dropped her purse onto the couch. It landed with a thud onto Tommy's laptop that she was sure she left on the coffee table. She made her way down the hall worried that Tim had woken up and found that she was not there.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath remembering that she never sent the text message to Tommy's phone.

Tim spent the better part of a half hour searching the neighborhood on foot for Alexz. Of course she had taken the car leaving him no choice but to walk. He had to find her and explain things. He only hoped she wasn't gone for good.

He gave up when it started to pour and made his way back to the apartment hoping that maybe she would call and let him know she was okay. He was relieved when he saw the Viper parked behind the building.

He took the stairs two at a time not wanting to wait for the elevator.

Inside the apartment Alexz paced back and forth across the living room floor chewing nervously on her thumb nail. 'Where could he have gone?' She walked to the kitchen and from the window saw that it had started to pour outside.

"Tim please come home." She told the empty room.

Tim got to the third floor and made his way down the hall to the door of the 'Love Shack'. He threw it opened and sighed in relief to see Alexz standing in the living room.

Alexz turned around and looked at him. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh thank god you're back!"

Tim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I- I'm s-so g-glad you c-came back. I c-can explain."

"What were you doing out in the rain with no shirt on? Though I have to say, the wet look is very sexy." she said with a smile running her hands over his arms.

Tim closed the door behind him and kicked of the water logged tennis shoes. "Looking f-for you. I'm s-sorry I s-sent the m-money."

"Is that why you thought I left? Kwest needed me at the studio." she kissed him softly to let him know that she wasn't angry with him.

"I saw th-the laptop open. I th-thought you l-left me. I j-just didn't know wh-what else to d-do, so I sent it."

Alexz kissed him again and took his hand in hers. "I understand why you sent the money, but I don't think it's going to do any good." she told him as they walked further into the apartment.

"Maybe it'll buy us a little time at least."

"Jude's the one that filed for divorce." She told him dropping his hand and lifting the papers from the kitchen counter. "I went to the studio to work on a track that Kwest needed revamped and he showed me these and asked me if I cheated on Tommy."

"wh- What d- do y-you th-think made her d-do that?" Tim asked as he shivered.

"I don't know but when we were talking I went off on this tangent about how my marriage just wasn't going to work and I couldn't bring an innocent child into it. Oh and then there was the song." she kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his wet torso. "Next time you go out put on some clothes. I don't want you dying on me!"

Tim leaned into her embrace happy that she was there and welcoming the warmth she offered him. "Jude's thoughts t-taking over again eh? What s-song?"

"C'mon we've gotta get you warm before you get pneumonia." She told him as she took him by the hand. "And yes it was like I was watching the scene and I wasn't there."

She guided him out of the room and down the hall and pushed him towards the bathroom turning on the light. She turned on the faucet filling the Jacuzzi tub with warm water and poured in some bubble bath.

"Get Naked Rozon." She said with a smile.

Tim immediately peeled of Tommy's sopping wet PJ pants and underwear. He looked at Alexz and smiled "Only if you join me." he said as he began to tug at the hem of her shirt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she replied lifting her arms.

Tim pulled her shirt off over her head. He trailed kisses down her neck as his hands found the clasp of bra unhooking it.

"Did you still want to know about the song?" she asked with a laugh.

"Mhm." her murmured against her skin. "I'm listening." he told her as he tried to tug her pants down off of her hips.

"First of all the fact that it was called Neglected should have been a dead giveaway. It was a good song though. Just didn't sound like anything a happily married woman would write. Need some help?" she asked wriggling her hips.

"Thank you." Tim said as he pulled the jeans down to her ankles and then lifted each of her feet to remove them altogether. "When did she write the song?" he asked removing her panties.

"Dunno." she muttered pulling Tim towards the bubble filled Tub. "The last time I pulled you into a tub you were wearing far too much clothing." she giggled.

"So were you." he replied stepping into the tub and sitting down. He held out his hand to help her in with him. "I guess she wasn't happy after all. Maybe she found someone else."

Alexz joined him in the tub sitting down in front of him so her back was against his chest. "That's what Kwest thinks but I don't. Nothing in my brain screams 'cheat on your husband'. We've both seen that video Jude didn't look very neglected."

Tim smirked at her. "No she didn't. We don't know how long ago those were made though. You know we should make a little home movie sometime soon." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Alexz leaned back against him and sighed happily. "We're already actors probably wouldn't need much direction. Do you think Jude would cheat on Tommy and if she did who with? It's not like I'm getting phone calls from some secret lover."

Tim slowly glided his fingers back and forth over Alexz's lower abdomen. "Well if she did cheat maybe you'll find out who with tomorrow at work and no we wouldn't need any direction at all. "

"So what else did you find out?" he asked as he started to nibble on her neck.

"Mhmm. Keep doing that. Just that Kwest is really concerned about Jude and I would be too, if I was him. If Jude cheated and I'm saying if because I just don't think she did, do you think Tommy will forgive her? Or do you think that their marriage is doomed?"

Tim brushed Alexz's hair aside and continued to kiss her neck moving his lips to just below her earlobe.

"Well I don't think she did either, but if she did he seems to have forgiven her. That email didn't sound like a guy who wanted to kick his wife to the curb." he told her in between each kiss.

His hand began to wonder a bit lower and soon his fingers were massaging her inner thigh; occasionally grazing against her southern lips.

"You know I noticed something today when I was reading Jude's emails. There were two from Tommy that were unread when we opened them. What if she never found out was going on and assumed he was cheating being all secretive the way he was. She must have noticed the money coming out of their bank account. I would probably jump to conclusions too."

"Why wouldn't she read them? I mean if she was craving attention from him you'd think she'd read them right away." he asked resting his chin against her shoulder.

"What if someone kept her from reading them? Like say Sadie?" Alexz asked flicking bubbles at Tim.

"Ugh!! Don't even say that name." he groaned. "Little Tim is not getting happy anymore." He nudged Alexz forward a little and away from him enough to stand up and get out of the tub. "WE can figure this out later it's already 4:30 and we have to be at work at 10:00 at least Tommy does on the show. Let's just get some sleep." he then wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to for Alexz. He unfolded it and held it open to wrap her in.

Alexz nodded and stepped out of the tub still covered in bubbles. She allowed Tim to wrap her in the towel and stood on her toes to kiss him.

He kissed her back and quickly dried off. Tim walked into the bedroom and hurled himself onto the bed.

"I love this bed." he announced. He then crawled under the blankets still naked and grinned at Alexz. "Like my PJ's?" he asked.

"You've never looked better." Alexz told him shedding her towel and climbing into bed gloriously nude as well. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Tommy wrote a song. Maybe you can sing it to me tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"If you come here and kiss me I'll sing anything you want Spencer. What was it about?" he added curiously.

Alexz crawled over to him and kissed his cheek brushing her lips against his face softly. "You have to ask?" she whispered into his ear. She reached over and turned off the bedside lamp and collapsed against his naked torso. "It was called It's Not Over. Drema Drema Drema. We thought Degrassi was bad our show's even better!"

Tim laughed hard and loud. "Hell yeah our show will blow Manny's thong right off her ass and bring JT back from the dead."

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate bed time?" Alexz asked softly.

"You do?" Tim lifted the covers and peeked under them to see his' and Alexz's nude bodies pressed close together. He dropped the blanket and looked at her. "I'm kinda fond of it myself." he smirked.

"Hmm you're right I should rethink that hating bedtime thing. Come to think of it I love bed time." she told him pressing her body against his teasingly. "Goodnight." She rolled away from him laughing and pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh no you did not just do that!" Tim dove under the covers after pulling her against him tightly again. "I love you." he whispered once their laughing had stopped.

"I love you too." she told him resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him her eyes sparkling.

"Piano tomorrow?" he asked her grinning.

" Hmm.. If you're a good boy, do all your work and eat all your vegetables."

"If I have to eat my vegetables a movie camera is being added to that piano idea."

"Yeah sure why not might as well do it before I'm enormously pregnant and you don't even want to look at me." Alexz said laying her head against his chest.

"YES!" he cheered. "Spence don't you know I could NEVER not want to look at you? You are all I want to see. Besides think how big your boobs will get." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She swatted his arm playfully and smiled. "Is this what we're going to be like when we get back to our world? Laying around naked talking about sex?"

"I hope not." he said looking serious. "I want to have sex not just talk about it." he answered as he tickled her sides.

She giggled and squirmed against him. "I'm hungry." She mumbled. "I think I want some ice cream with whipped cream chocolate syrup and nacho cheese Doritos."

"Huh?" he said as he stopped tickling her. "Doritos?"

"Yeah Doritos. It's a really weird combo but for some reason it sounds like the most delicious thing in the world to me right now."

"Ok. What my wife wants my wife gets." he sighed as he sat up on the side of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before exiting the bedroom and going to the kitchen to prepare the strange feast for her.

Alexz sat up in bed smiling as she watched his naked ass leave the room. She got out of bed and walked to Tommy's side of the closet. She pulled one of his dress shirts from a hanger and slipped it over her head. It hung on her tiny frame and stopped just above her knees. She flipped her head over causing her damp blonde locks to cascade over her face. She mussed it with her hands and when she was satisfied that she had completed sexifying herself she walked down the hall into the kitchen where her fiancé was and leaned against the counter.

"I figured I'd come out here and tell you I wanted strawberry ice cream with peanut butter."

Tim who was standing in front of the freezer dropped the ice cream he was holding as soon as he saw her.

"P-peanut butter?" He asked practically drooling.

Alexz walked around to the other side of the counter and opened the cabinet above it in search of creamy Skippy goodness. She reached for it standing on her toes causing the shirt to rise revealing the very tops of her thighs. She sauntered past the fridge, past him and removed a spoon from the drawer next to the stove. She leaned against the counter facing him and unscrewed the lid on the jar she was holding.

"Peanut butter." She repeated dipping the spoon into the jar and bringing it to her lips. "Mmm good."

Tim bent down to pick up the carton of Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry ice cream he had dropped getting a clear look up the shirt Alexz was wearing. She was naked beneath it. He closed the freezer door and opened the fridge.

"Did you still want chocolate sauce?" He asked removing it from the refrigerator door. "Whipped Cream?"

"Yup." Alexz replied licking the spoon.

Tim set the ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream on the counter and reached in the cabinet above him for a bowl. Alexz who had moved to stand close to him shook her head.

"Don't need bowls."

She set the peanut butter spoon down on the counter and stuck her fingers in the jar of Skippy.

Tim looked at her confused for a moment but then understood where she was going with this.

She lifted her peanut butter covered fingers from the jar and brought them to Tim's mouth. He sucked her fingers into his warm mouth savoring the peanut butter.

"Good?" She asked as he licked her fingers.

He nodded and released her fingers from his mouth. He then turned around and removed the lid from the ice cream scooping some out with his hand. Alexz parted her lips waiting for him to bring his fingers to her mouth. Instead he slid them across her neck causing her to shiver.

"Freakin cold!" she complained.

Instantly Tim's mouth was on her neck licking the ice cream from her skin.

Cold was replaced by warmth but her body was still shivering.

"Better?" He whispered into her ear.

Alexz grabbed the whipped cream from the counter behind Tim's back and popped the top off with her thumb. She aimed it at his neck and held the nozzle down releasing a spray of dairy goodness.

"COLD!" He muttered.

Following suit Alexz did the same thing that Tim had done to her licking the whipped cream from his neck and shoulder.

"Better? Now we're even."

Tim reached for the chocolate syrup behind him and held it between them.

"Not quite Spencer."

Alexz gave him a look. "Oh no. Not the chocolate syrup. You'll ruin Tommy's shirt!"

"Well then I guess we'll just have to take it off now won't we?" Tim questioned.

"You want a war Rozon?" She asked grabbing the peanut butter.

Tim poured some syrup into his hand and smudged it across her face. "Yup"

"AH! You did not just do that!" She cried a look of shock across her face.

He scooped more ice cream out from the carton and held it in his hand.

Alexz backed away knowing what he had in his hand. She quickly scooped peanut butter out of the jar ready for attack.

"Don't even think about it pal. I'm armed and dangerous!"

Tim cupped the ice cream in his hand and as soon as she wasn't looking flung it at her.

"AH!" She screeched and flung the peanut butter back at him.

The ice cream hit her in the side of the head and stuck in her hair. She aimed lower with her shot and got him in the chest with the peanut butter.

Alexz stuck her hand back in the peanut butter jar as Tim lunged for her. He managed to keep her from removing her hand from the jar but couldn't stop her from grabbing the chocolate syrup. She lifted it above his head and squeezed with all her might.

Tim looked at her shocked and grabbed the whipped cream spraying it all over her exposed legs.

"I'll buy Tommy another shirt." He whispered into her ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking it gently.

"Y-you're not getting the peanut butter!" Alexz cried out giggling and squirming.

Tim held Alexz to him staining the shirt she wore with Hershey's syrup.

The kitchen became a war zone with chocolate syrup, peanut butter, whipped cream and syrup flying back and forth. Soon they were both decorated with ice cream and toppings rolling around on the floor.

Alexz grabbed Tim's naked ass with her chocolate covered hand leaving a Hershey's hand print while Tim tried to unbutton the shirt Alexz wore that could no longer be worn.

"Property of Alexzandra Spencer Johnson- Rozon or soon to be Rozon." She said with a laugh.

Giving up on unbuttoning the dress shirt Tim took the material in his hands and just pulled until the buttons popped off and the front of the shirt was open exposing Alexz's breasts.

"Ooh good idea!" He agreed leaving a peanut butter handprint across her chest.

He then proceeded to lick the peanut butter off of her collar bone. They were both aroused to a fever pitch after the night's activities.

"We're making a mess of the kitchen!" She giggled as he licked the remainder of his handprint from her body.

Tim ignored her and let his hands skim her body. "Don't care." He muttered disappearing between her thighs.

Alexz lost her train of thought as Tim's tongue entered her. He teased her clit for a few minutes before sucking on it gently. Alexz thrust her hips towards Tim's face in an attempt for more contact but he teased her by removing his mouth completely and pulling her up from the floor.

"Best ice cream sundae I've ever tasted." He told her pulling her into his lap.

Unable to control herself Alexz lowered herself onto Tim's erection causing him to groan loudly. She pushed him back so he was laying on the floor and rode him until they both cried out in pleasure.

They collapsed on the messy floor their sticky and spent bodies pressed together.

"Well this completely defeated the purpose of our bath earlier. You weren't kidding when you said you were a dirty boy." Alexz joked when the breath returned to her burning lungs.

"Guess we'll have to shower."

When they were completely clean from showering and fully dressed they worked on cleaning up the kitchen. By the time they were finished it was seven AM and they were both exhausted. They collapsed in the recliner together hoping to get a few hours of sleep before they needed to be at the studio.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

The annoying buzzing alarm clock sounded the "Love Shack" waking Tim and Alexz. Alexz started to sit up but Tim pulled her back down into the recliner with him.

"Too Early. Must Sleep." he groaned.

"We have to get up and go to work and at least you get to have real coffee. I'm the one that's going to have Chinese Disease all day."

"I still don't want to move. I don't think I can."

"Let go! Let Go!" Alexz suddenly shouted and bolted from the room headed straight to the bathroom again.

Tim sighed. "I can see it's going to be another eventful day in the lives of Tommy and Jude." he then got up to check on Alexz.

Alexz said goodbye to all the peanut butter and ice cream she ate as she flushed the toilet and washed her face at the sink.

"You ok?" Tim asked standing in the door.

"Yup morning sickness rears it's ugly head." She told him reaching for Jude's purple toothbrush. She turned on the tap and stood at the sink brushing her teeth.

"I'm sorry babe. Hopefully it will end soon. Tell you what. I'll give you one cup of real coffee."

Alexz turned to face him toothbrush still in her mouth. "Don't toy with me Rozon!" She mumbled sputtering toothpaste at him accidentally.

Tim looked down at the toothpaste on his shirt and casually wiped it off on a discarded towel. "I wouldn't dare." he told her. "Real coffee coming up. Only one cup though. Got it?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and turned back to the sink. "Sorry." She muttered as she rinsed and spat. She turned off the water and dried her face. "Bless you." She then grabbed him by the shirt before he could leave the bathroom and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Tim kissed her back immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. "What was that for?" he asked once they had parted lips.

"Minty fresh breath. You get minty fresh kisses and you're giving me real coffee that warrants minty fresh kisses." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you." he smiled. "What do I get if I make you pancakes?"

"Hmm.. Is that piano still there?" Alexz asked laughing.

Tim kissed her quickly and then pulled from her embrace. "I'll get right on those pancakes." he said as he dashed out the bathroom door.

Alexz laughed and walked out of the bathroom. She entered the bedroom and dressed in an outfit she never expected to find in Jude Harrison's closet. A knee length flowy skirt, yellow camisole top and those yellow Manolo Blahniks that she had been dying to wear. She topped off the outfit with a yellow jacket and walked out into the kitchen for Tim's approval.

Tim took the chocolate chip Eggo Waffles from the toaster and placed them on a plate. He then poured two cups of coffee and sat them on the small kitchen table. He looked up and smiled as he saw Alexz step into the room.

"You look very bright and sunny today." he told her.

"I like yellow." She said with a smirk. "Do I look okay?"

"Of course. You always look beautiful " he told her. "About the pancakes, we're a little short on time so I hope Eggos will do."

"Ooh waffles are just as good as pancakes! But you know what's even better than waffles and pancakes? Coffee!"

Yeah amazing what you miss when you can't have it isn't it?" he said as he motioned for her to sit down.

"You have no idea how much I'm hurting I normally run on caffeine this is like the ultimate torture. But, it's all for a good reason so maybe I should just have decaf and happily go through withdrawals."

"One cup isn't gonna hurt anything Spence. Have it and enjoy." he told her as he rose and stood beside her placing his hand on her stomach." I'm gonna go get dressed."

Alexz lifted her hand to her stomach covering his. She looked up at him and smiled. "You get dressed and we'll be right here waiting for you." She assured him.

He kissed her on the cheek and went off to Tommy's closet. He pulled out a white, long sleeved Dolce & Gabbana shirt, and grabbed a pair of Tommy's sneakers from the closet. Tim walked to the dresser and removed a dark blue pair of Tommy jeans out. He dressed quickly then went to brush his teeth and do something with his hair that was sticking up on end.

Alexz pulled apart her waffles and stuffed them into her mouth washing them down with the one cup of coffee Tim gave her.

Tim walked into the kitchen smirking at her as he saw her shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Hungry?" he asked with amusement.

Alexz nodded. "Ooh your hair looks sexy all pushed back." In her purse behind her Jude's cell phone rang urgently.

Alexz got up from her chair and grabbed Jude's phone from her purse. "Probably Kwest." She told Tim but was surprised to see it was a number she didn't recognize. She brought the phone to her ear and held a finger to her lips. "Hello?"

"Good morning is this Miss Jude Harrison? " The caller asked.

"This is she." Alexz replied confused.

Tim looked at her curiously and began to sip on his coffee listening to Alexz's conversation.

"Miss Harrison this is Sharon from A Woman's Concern calling to confirm your appointment scheduled for two o'clock this afternoon." She explained.

"Appointment?" Alexz questioned.

"Yes Miss Harrison if you are planning on keeping the appointment we ask that you show up twenty minutes before hand to do some paperwork and talk with the doctor who will be performing the procedure. Will you be confirming the appointment?" Sharon asked.

Alexz swallowed feeling a lump form in her throat. "N-no. I won't be confirming the appointment. I've uh changed my mind. Thank you for calling." Alexz hung up the phone and threw it onto the counter completely disgusted.

"Was that appointment what I think it was?" Tim asked quietly.

"Sharon calling from A Women's Concern to confirm Jude Harrison's appointment for two o'clock this afternoon. God she was actually going to go through with it. I could so puke again right now!"

Tim only silently nodded. He didn't know what to say. "Well she may have been going to do it, but YOU stopped."

"Of course I put a stop to it! Even if it was really what Jude wanted I just couldn't….My hormones are going crazy! I want to cry right now. I want to scream and throw things and then I want to crawl back into bed and sleep for a month."

"Go ahead. Cry scream let it all out. I don't see anyone here to stop you."

"Can we reschedule crying until later? We have to go to work and all I need to Kwest asking me why I'm all weepy. He was so angry with me last night. I don't know how much longer I can pull off this double life thing. I really want to hurry up and figure this mess out and just get out of here and return to the real world."

"So do I." he told her. "Why not take a little of the double life thing off of us. Tell Kwest you told Tommy about the baby and tell him we are not getting divorced." Tim stood up grabbed the divorce papers and Tommy's keys off the counter. "I am shredding these as soon as we get to work." he told her holding up the documents. Tim walked to the door holding it open for Alexz.

Alexz sighed and walked through the door. "Tell Kwest are you sure? What if he brings it up with you?"

"Well at least ell him that you told Tommy about the baby." he suggested. "Let him no there will be NO abortion."

"I will be sure to tell him that and that I want Neglected taken off the album. I'm going to try and convince Darius to let me record that other song that I found on Jude's laptop instead." She told him happily. "OOh grab the laptops!"

Tim smiled. "Good. Today we are going to start making a few changes." he grabbed both laptops and followed Alexz out the door. 


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Before they got out of the car at G-Major Alexz pulled Tim towards her out of view from the window and kissed him deeply. She released him a few moments later checked her lipstick in the rear view mirror and got out of the car.

Tim exited the car as well wiping his mouth to remove any traces of lipstick. "So you ready for this Spence?" he asked as he casually draped his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm about as nervous as I was when I auditioned for Instant Star. I don't know if it's nerves or the baby but I feel like there are butterflies reeking havoc on my stomach."

"You can do this Alexz. Just think of it as shooting an episode. Only you get to make your own script." he placed his hand on her flat stomach ."And you little man give Mommy a break today would ya?"

Alexz beamed. "I never thought of it like that and I like the way that sounds." She said with a smile.

"Good now let's go give Oscar worthy performances." he said as he returned her smile. He reluctantly removed his arm from her shoulders and his hand from her abdomen.

"How am I going to survive the entire day without being able to kiss you or tell you I love you whenever the hell I want?" She pouted.

"I was wondering the same thing. I honestly don't know how Tommy does it. Wait is there a lock on his office door?" he asked as his face brightened.

"There's always the storage closet over by studio C." She told him with a grin.

Tim growled slightly at her suggestion. "We just got here and I already want to take you in that closet." he told her biting his bottom lip.

"Now whose hormones are going crazy?" she replied with a laugh.

"Must be contagious." Tim opened the door of G-Major to see all the expected hustle and bustle of any business. "Here we go." he told her. He gave her a quick wink and headed off towards Tommy's office.

Alexz took a quick breath and held her head high as she walked towards Studio B in search of Kwest.

Tim went in to the office placing Tommy's laptop on the desk. He sat down in his chair and looked at the divorce papers in his hand. He sighed heavily and tossed them on the desk. Tim leaned back against Tommy's comfortable leather chair and looked out his office door. He smiled as he saw he had a clear view of studio B across the hall.

He watched as he saw Alexz step through the studio doors and greet Kwest who was sitting at the soundboard as usual.

"Good morning Kwest!" Alexz greeted cheerfully. She sat down in a chair beside him and smiled when she realized that she could see Tim from the studio.

Tim glanced down at Tommy's laptop wondering what work he was supposed to be doing. Suddenly he got an idea. Grinning mischievously he opened the computer and clicked on Microsoft word. He opened a blank word document reminded of what he did with Jude's computer the night before.

"I wonder what I can actually do with this thing." he said to himself.

_Kwest begins to hop up and down._ He typed. He then clicked save and waited to see what would happen. Five minutes later and Kwest hadn't budged.

"Hmm.." He thought 'So we can't make people do our bidding. Damn that would have been fun.' he then typed something else.

_Kwest tells Jude she looks sexy_.

Again he clicked save and waited to see if Alexz slapped the poor engineer. Once again he was disappointed.

Kwest looked at Alexz confused. "Good morning." He replied with question in his voice. "Is it really a good morning?"

Alexz nodded. "It's a great morning. The sun is shining. I only vomited once this morning and now I'm here at work."

"Okay who are you and what did you do with Jude?"

"I'm me, Kwest. What you said last night made a lot of sense so I decided not to go through with the abortion and I'm going to tell Tommy about the baby." Alexz answered.

Tim who was still watching Kwest and Alexz closely across the hall, groaned. He was beginning to think the stupid laptop was broken. He decided to try one more thing before giving up.

_A bee begins to buzz around Kwest's head. _

After a quick click on save he waited. This time he grinned as he saw Kwest begin to swat his hands around his head.

"Bingo!" Tim said with a laugh. "This is going to be a good day after all."

Alexz watched as Kwest hopped from the chair and began swatting and shouting.

Tim typed once again enjoying the show.

_Kwest's coffee is knocked into his lap. _

Alexz ignored Kwest who had knocked his coffee off the soundboard into his lap and pushed her chair close to the door. She poked her head around the doorframe getting a clear view of Tim. She made a face of that of a mother scolding a child. She knew just what her fiancé was up to.

Tim laughed hysterically as Kwest danced around the room shouting. Alexz's glare however made him stifle his chuckling. He looked at her and waved smiling sweetly.

"Shit" he said. "She's onto me."

After giving Tim her death glare she turned her attention back to Kwest who was busy wiping coffee off the crotch of his jeans.

"I want to take Neglected off the album and replace it with another song."

Kwest just looked at her. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. But I do hate that song. So I want to replace it with another one. I have the lyrics and I have the melody but no actual music yet. It's a ballad and I think you'll like it." She told him rising from her chair.

Realizing that he could no longer mess with Kwest Tim pouted. That was until he heard Sadie's shrill voice and the clicking of heels coming down the hall towards his office.

"Oh God no!" Tim said to himself quickly he once again put his typing to use.

_A puddle of water is in the hall in front of Tommy's office._

"Ahhhh!" he heard Sadie shout as she slipped on the water. Sadie went flying up into the air and landed with a thud on her backside right in the middle of puddle. She stood up brushed herself off and walked away as if it never happened.

Tears pored down Tim's face as he laughed clutching his splitting side.

"Alright let's see these lyrics." Kwest stated tossing the wet napkins into the trash.

Alexz smiled and produced hand written lyrics from Jude's purse.

"Here ya go. Was that Sadie?" Alexz questioned upon hearing a shout.

Kwest took the paper from her and shrugged. "Sure sounded like the princess to me."

"I'll be right back." Alexz assured him leaving the studio. She walked across the hall careful of the puddle that was on the floor and slid into Tommy's office.

"Having fun love?" Alexz asked closing the door behind her.

"Loads!" Tim told her through his laughter. "Wanna try?"

"Sure!" She replied smirking devilishly. She moved to the front of the laptop and typed hiding the screen from his view.  
_  
Tommy better knock it off or he won't be having sex until new years! _

Tim gulped hard and looked up at Alexz. "Please don't save it. I'll quit I promise." he begged.

She hit backspace until the line was erased and scooted into his lap.

"You think I could live without sex with you for that long? It's not like you really hurt anything and it was pretty funny hearing Sadie scream like that. Just no more pranks, prankster." She kissed him softly and slid out of his lap.

"Ok no more pranks. You wanna lock the door and come back over here in my lap?" he asked her with a cocky grin.

"If I didn't have Kwest waiting for me to go work on a new song I would so take you up on that offer. In fact, I'd lock the door crawl under your desk and... Well I should be getting back to Kwest don't want him to get too lonely!"

Alexz!" Tim whined as she closed the door behind her. Suddenly the room was very hot. "Damn it doesn't Quincy have air conditioning in this office?" Tim asked the empty room.

Alexz walked back into the studio to find Kwest at the mixing board.

"Do we like the lyrics?" She asked hopefully.

Kwest nodded. "Much better Harrison. Listen I know you've got this whole writing thing under control so why don't you stay here and work on this while I go converse with your manager."

"Good luck telling Darius that Neglected is out." Alexz said with a laugh.

"I'll tell him later. Right now I'm gonna go talk to your husband you know the same one who is your manager?" He looked at her strangely as he walked out of the studio.

"Hmm my husband is my manager this could have possibilities."

Kwest walked across the hall to Tommy's office. He saw the puddle of water on the floor and made a face he then looked up at the ceiling to see if he could spot a leak. "I gotta call maintenance later." He muttered to himself. He knocked on Tommy's closed office door and then opened it.

"Got a minute T?" he asked.

Tim looked from the divorce papers in his hand and nodded for him to come in.

"What is it Kwest?" Tim asked him.

Kwest took a seat in the chair in front of Tommy's desk. "I saw the papers." he stated pointing at the documents Tim held. "How you doing?"

Tim tossed the papers on the desk and looked at Tommy's friend. "Truthfully? I have no idea. I don't want a divorce. Right?"

"You asking me or telling me?"

"How did we get here? I mean tell me Kwest how did Jude and I get to where we are? How'd we wind up married in the first place?"

"Tommy what do you mean? How'd you get here?"

"I mean from your point of view." Tim told him trying to cover up his ignorance to the whole situation.

"Well you know you two were pretty much inseparable after you're little escapade on Jude's sixteenth. Once her parents took off and she was legal I knew it would only be a matter of time. How you got to looking at divorce papers. That I don't know."

"Whoa, back up! Our escapade?" Tim asked trying to figure out what Kwest was talking about. How was a kiss an escapade.

"What else did you want me to call it? You're tryst? Your rendezvous? Your boink fest?"

Tim looked at him shocked.

"Tommy you feeling ok?"

"Yeah fine. So why did Jude's parents leave?"

"Why are you asking me about your life?" Kwest asked giving him a strange look.

"Just trying to get perspective I guess." Tim answered.

"You gonna sign the papers?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Tim shouted.

"Alright! Alright! I was just asking."

Tim picked up the papers and walked over to the shredder. He flipped the power button and pushed the documents into the machine smiling as the thin strips of paper fell from the bottom into the trash can.

"Uh Tom I don't think you're allowed to destroy legal papers. There might be a law about that or something." Kwest tried to tell him.

Tim looked at him and glared.

"Hey don't worry I won't tell if you don't."

With that Kwest got up and quickly exited the office. 


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Alexz sat on the floor in the booth happily strumming Jude's guitar. Beside her was Jude's journal opened to the page that Alexz had written her song about Tim on. She was supposed to be working on Jude's song Be but instead she found herself singing the song she had written.

"You are the world within the world that I exist. You are the touch that just won't fade. You are the end and beginning of each and everyday. You are the reason I stay sane."

"Its hard to see beautiful. Oh Its hard to see beautiful in your own eyes. But you make me beautiful for the very first time."

"Does anybody know what its like, To feel larger than life? To look deep in your soul, and know you're not alone? Does anybody know how it feels, to find something that's real? And make it your own, that's when you know that you found home."

She sang what she decided was the chorus again until the bridge found it's way to the pages of Jude's journal.

"And when the strings inside me unravel to the ground, you are the hand that gets me up. And when I'm laughing so hard that I can hardly breathe… How do you know just when enough's enough?"

Her voice was filled with emotion as she sang the end of her song.

"Oh its hard to feel beautiful. Oh its hard to feel beautiful in your own skin. But you make you make me beautiful over and over again. Does anybody know what its like, to feel larger than life? To look deep in your soul, And know your not alone? Does anybody know how it feels, to find something that's real and make it your own? That's when you know that you found home. You found home."

Alexz set the guitar down beside her and picked up Jude's journal. She had Jude's song to work on but all she could think about was Tim. Moving to the small table where she had set up Jude's laptop she opened it and double clicked the email server.

_To_

How's my favorite manager?

From 

She waited for a few minutes to see if he would respond.

Jude's cell phone beeped twice alerting her to a message. With a smile on her face Alexz grabbed Jude's phone from her bag and read the message she knew would be from Tim.

Tim sat at Tommy's desk going through his paperwork and trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing. When he heard the familiar chime from the laptop alerting him that he had new mail. He clicked on Tommy's inbox and read the message from Alexz. He looked at it confused then wrote back.

_To:_

Manager? I'm much sexier than Darius.  
How's my beautiful artist?  
Ps are you naked?

From: 

Alexz read the text message that was not from Tim over and over. What the hell was going on?

_Hey Gorgeous  
Haven't seen you since last Tuesday  
still have those pics on my camera  
_  
She decided to go through the rest of Jude's massages and found five similar ones over the last month. They were all from the same number. All Alexz could conclude was that Jude was cheating on Tommy.

Jude's computer chimed letting her know that she had a new email. She set the phone down beside her and moved back to the laptop.

_To:_

Darius isn't my manager you are.  
Your beautiful artist needs to talk to you ASAP 

She ignored the last line and sent the message

_From: _

Tommy's computer chimed again and Tim read the email from Alexz. He got up out of his chair hoping that she desperately needed to see him in the storage closet. He walked across the hall and leaned against the doorframe of studio b.

"Here I am girl, ready and willing for you to have your way with me." He said in his best Tommy impersonation.

Alexz pulled him into the studio and closed the door. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.

Silently she debated on whether or not to tell him about the messages.

"Nothing. It's just this song. I really wanted to make it perfect and I have the melody and lyrics…" She lied expertly.

"Modifying lyrics has you looking like you want to cry?" Tim asked in a suspicious tone.

"The rug makes me want to cry."

Tim laughed believing that her pregnancy hormones were getting to her. he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. he kissed her on the top of her head. "You want to get out of here? Maybe get some lunch?"

"Can we do that?" She asked snuggling closer to him. "I haven't gotten any work done and aren't you supposed to be doing stuff?"

"Yeah I'm sure I am although I cannot figure out what that stuff is. Now let's go Tommy is in charge of the creative process. Right? Well I say my artist needs a break."

"Taco Bell?" She asked hopefully.

"Anything you want." he told her smiling.

"Excuse me am I interrupting something? Last I checked artists and their producers didn't cuddle." Boomed Darius's voice. "Tommy if you want to keep your job I think you better get your hands off of Jude!"

Alexz instantly separated from Tim and looked up at Darius. "Sorry Darius we weren't cuddling I swallowed my gum and Tommy here saved me from choking."

"Yeah ok, do I look that stupid?" Darius asked angrily. "Tommy out! Jude you got that song yet?"

"Darius she needs a break I just told her she could go to lunch." Tim explained.

"No one leaves this building until that damn single is finished!" Darius shouted before turning and walking back out of the studio.

Tim glared at his retreating back. "just wait til I get that laptop." he said to Alexz through gritted teeth.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't told Kwest to take Neglected off the album I wouldn't have to work on a new single. How about you give me your expert opinion on Neglected. If you think it's decent I'll just fix the vocals. Otherwise Darius is going to kill you and make me watch."

" This is not your fault. Darius is an ass. Do you like it? If not then don't do it. Kwest and I will help you get the new one finished."

"It's a good song its just so sad. Darius isn't going to let you help me. Coz' he's a big meanie." Alexz pouted.

"Alright. If you want to do the song that's fine. You can work on the other one later." Tim brushed the hair out of her eyes and cupped her chin in his hand. "I'm making another change today. Tommy grows balls and says screw Darius." he then leaned down and kissed her. "I dare him to stop me from helping you."

"I love you. You know that right?" Alexz asked softly.

"Um.. no not sure. Refresh my memory?" he asked with a grin.

"I have to go sing now." She said with a smile.

Tim sat down and did what she asked. He smiled as Alexz's voice filled the room.

"I like the tune. Bass Line? very nice." he continued to listen. "God these lyrics make me wanna hang myself!" he told her through the intercom.

"I changed the bass line last night but the vocals still need something don't you think?" Alexz asked speaking into the microphone.

"Have any ideas of what to do about that? I can guarantee Darius is not gonna like this song no matter how you play with the sound. You know he craves love songs the big cream puff."

"Well the big cream puff told Kwest he loved it but it sounded horrible which Kwest then told me so here I am. Do you think we should trash it and work on Be?"

"Honestly? Yeah I do. Jude wrote this depressing song. lets nix it and do the other one. We are here to change things. Right?"

Alexz smiled and put on the head phones that were in front of her. She gave him a thumbs up and set the lyric sheet in front of her. "Let's try the first verse just vocals."

Tim flipped the switches in front of him and the board lit up. "Alright Be verse one take one."

Alexz laid all the vocals down and stepped out of the booth. They listened to what they had recorded both agreeing that it was something Jude and Tom would be proud of.

_BE_

Lately I find I'm caught up in these thoughts  
How will you come to me  
How will we connect these hearts

Are you somewhere near  
Hidden like a four-leaf clover  
Are you miles away  
Are we getting any closer  
Are we getting any closer

I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under

I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

I already see us moving mountains  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

Being with you  
Is a like a scene from a dream in heaven  
I feel you running through  
All my senses  
Will you taste like rain  
Can I breathe you like air  
Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere

I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under

I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I think that's just the way it's gonna be

And I know and I know and I know  
Love can move a mountain  
And I know and I know  
It's gonna be even better than I imagined  
Putting all my trust in you  
Putting all my trust in you  
We'll make this dream come true

I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see myself falling in love  
Meant to be  
I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
To me  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be

* * *

AN: don't own the song BE: Jessica Simpson 


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

"Ugh why is Darius a complete slave driver? It's past lunch time and I'm starving." Alexz told Tim collapsing into a chair at the sound board.

I don't know Spence. Just part of his charm I guess." Tim replied as he leaned back in his chair stretching. "I wish Kwest would get his ass in here so we can finish this."

"What's he so busy with? Doesn't he know that I'm pregnant and cranky and hungry and tired?"

"Well supposedly he does. Actually Kwest knows a lot of things. He's a goldmine of information."

"Something you'd like to share with me?" Alexz asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh just that Jude and Tommy had a to quote Kwest 'Boink Fest" on Jude's sixteenth birthday." he told her with a chuckle. He then stood up "I'm gonna go drag Kwest out of hospitality."

"Get your butt back here!"

Tim stopped and backed up shaking his ass at her. "My butt is back here." he said with laugh.

"Quit reliving Tom Quincy's glory days and explain to me what Kwest told you about this 'boink fest."

"all I know is he said Tommy and Jude had sex on her sixteenth. Her parents found out somehow and were out to get him. All the sudden they backed off, Jude was emancipated and they got married." Tim said before finally taking a breath.

" Can I sue the show for mental anguish? How come we only got to share a forbidden kiss.?" Alexz asked grabbing the belt loops on Tim's jeans.

"Sounds like we have perfectly good reason too. I think I'll join in on the lawsuit."

"Good. Now go get Kwest and grab me something yummy from the fridge over at hospitality." She told him swatting his ass.

Tim walked out heading to the kitchenette in search of Kwest. He was of course there making a sumo sized sandwich.

"You do anything but eat?" Tim asked him eyeing his sandwich. "Tim opened the fridge and grabbed a pint of milk then three chocolate cookies off a plate on the counter. "Studio B Jude's new song needs your expertise. Now."

Kwest groaned and sat his sandwich aside following Tim back to where Alexz was waiting for them,

Tim walked through the glass doors of the studio and sat the milk and cookies in Alexz's lap. "Here you go babe."

Kwest eyed them both curiously but said nothing.

"What'd you bring me?" Alexz asked looking up at Tim expectantly. "Chocolate chip?"

"Even better. chocolate, chocolate chip."

Alexz bit into one of the cookies and sighed. "MMm I love this cookie about as much as I love you." She told him her mouth full.

Tim leaned down and kissed her then licked the chocolate crumbs he had acquired from his lips. "Mmm those are good."

"I still want Taco Bell good thing they're open til 2am coz it's probably gonna be past midnight by the time we leave here!"

"Ok ok that's it!" Kwest shouted not able to take keeping silent about what he was witnessing." What the hell am I missing here? You two haven't been this happy in months! The divorce is off I take it. Come on fill me in here."

Alexz smiled and looked at Tim. "You wanna tell him or should I?"

"You tell him he already thinks I'm nuts."

"Maybe we should just leave him in the dark." Alexz smirked.

"Good idea. He's pretty entertaining when he's confused." Tim agreed.

"Oh hell NO!" Somebody better tell me something now!' Kwest shouted standing up.

"Kwest . We're not getting divorced and Tommy knows about the baby. We're very happy and we don't want you or anyone else to think otherwise." Alexz told him wrapping her arms around Tim.

"Well thank God! It's about damn time! You know ya'll 'bout gave me an ulcer with your drama!" Kwest informed them. "now lets get this song finished so you two can go off and make out or something… just don't call me this time." he added.

Alexz giggled and released Tim from her embrace. She stood up and walked towards Kwest and wrapped her arms around him.

"We love you Kwest."

"Yeah yeah Now go eat your cookies prego." he said with a big smile reaching for a cookie behind her.

"You can't have my cookies!" Alexz lifted the plate from the chair she was sitting in earlier and held it in her hands protectively.

Tim patted her on the head. "nobody's gonna steal your cookies Al--Jude." he coughed.

Kwest held up his hands. "Sorry. I won't try to steal your food again!"

Tim looked at him sympathetically.

"Kwest we nixed Neglected completely and just finished laying the vocals down on the new track." Alexz informed him before shoving another cookie into her mouth.

"Alright. Can't say I'm gonna miss that song even though we are starting all over here."

"Yeah I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it."

Kwest just smirked at her. "Finish your cookies you're driving me crazy!"

Sadie chose that exact moment to walk into the studio.

"Hey party going on in here and I wasn't invited?" The eldest Harrison sister asked.

Alexz shoved the plate at Tim and brushed the crumbs off her shirt.

"Nope. No party. We're just discussing music. Coz' that's what I do. That's what we do."

"What brings you to the studio Sadie?" Kwest asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just came to see if Tommy wanted to go grab some lunch." She told him walking towards Tim and draping her arm over his shoulder.

Tim looked at Alexz and Kwest.

"I uh can't Sadie I have lots of work to do to make up for yesterday." He fibbed.

"But Jude here could use some lunch couldn't you?" Kwest asked eyeing her.

"Yeah." Alexz agreed shooting him a look. "I was just telling Tommy and Kwest how hungry I was."

"Well if Tommy can't go I guess we could go get lunch. I mean we both have to eat." Sadie replied as though she were doing her sister some big favor.

"So why don't you two lovely ladies go to lunch and leave us men here to work." Kwest said flexing his arms.

Tim just rolled his eyes at Tommy's best friend.

Alexz laughed. "Lemme grab my stuff and I'll meet you in the lobby." She said with a fake smile.

"Okay but hurry up." Sadie replied with a flip of her bleach blonde hair. She kissed Tim catching him completely off guard and walked out of the studio.

Alexz glared at him and punched Kwest in the arm. "Remember how I said I loved you earlier Kwest?"

Kwest just made a face and rubbed the spot on his arm where she hit him.

"Not loving you very much right now." Then she turned to Tim. "Or you."

She grabbed Jude's purse and jacket and stormed out of the studio.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Kwest said in a singsong voice.

Tim just grabbed a cookie off the plate and flung it at him.

Alexz and Sadie ended up having lunch at some Seafood place that Sadie was just dying to try. Alexz whose stomach wasn't exactly up for fish tried not to puke as Sadie ate her halibut in a lemon butter sauce. She was forced to order a salad and just poked at it with her fork.

Sadie talked about herself the entire time and of course Tommy. Alexz couldn't help but burn with jealousy. Completely bored she pulled Jude's phone out of her purse and started to mess with the internet functions.

"Oh is that your phone?" Sadie asked when she finally stopped talking about clothes and shoes and Tommy.

"Yes Sadie. Who else's phone would I have?"

"Can I see it please? I need to check my messages." Sadie questioned reaching across the table for the phone her sister held.

"Can't you use your own phone to check your voicemail Sadie?" Alexz asked afraid Sadie would see the messages from Jude's lover.

Sadie made a face. "Not my voicemails. My text messages. Jeeze are you alright Jude you look a little pale. Oh and Yellow is not a good color on you."

"Thanks Sadie and no I'm not feeling alright. Why would you have text messages on my phone?"

"Jude. Hello. I don't have text messaging on mine anymore remember mom refused to pay the bill after she got it and saw that I had racked up like a thousand dollars in text messaging?" Sadie reminded her.

"I don't think you have any messages today Sadie. I haven't received any text messages lately." Alexz lied hoping it would end this conversation.

"Jude just give me the phone. I happen to know that I received a new message this morning."

"Fine Sadie but lemme just explain something okay. A few of those messages in my inbox are a joke from Kwest. He sent me these emails and they're really risqué but a complete joke. Spied dared him to." Alexz replied handing Sadie the phone.

Sadie took the phone from her sister eyeing her curiously. "Jude. No one has talked to Spied or Jamie or the guys since they moved to Los Angeles."

"Tommy dared him." She blurted out.

Sadie ignored her and fussed with Jude's cell phone pressing buttons and swooning.

"Jude can I ask you something." Sadie questioned.

Alexz closed her eyes. 'Oh god here it comes. Sadie's gonna ask about Jude's secret lover. What am I gonna say? What am I gonna say?'

"Have you ever cheated on anybody?"

Alexz felt her stomach jump. "N-no. I would never cheat on anyone!"

"If I told you that I cheated on someone would you think I was a bad person?" Sadie asked titling her head to the side.

"Sadie I'm not about to pass judgment on you or anyone."

"I've been seeing this guy Ryan behind Tommy's back." Sadie exclaimed biting her lower lip. "I didn't mean for it to happen but Tommy's been ignoring me for the past six months."

Alexz tried hard not to laugh. Jude and Tommy had been married for six months. Tommy ignoring Sadie made perfect sense.

"He never wants to see me or kiss me. He won't even give me his new address Jude. So I met Ryan one night at a party that Monique threw for Sarah and we hit it off. I think he really likes me and the sex is incredible!" Sadie continued.

"You're cheating on Tommy and using my phone?!" Alexz shouted at her.

"Jude it's just a few messages. You don't even have any text messages on here except one from Tommy about some stupid work thing!"

"Sadie I'm not going to lie for you anymore. You tell Tommy that you're seeing someone else and stop using my phone for your sex messages!" Alexz grabbed the phone from her hand and deleted every message from Ryan.

"You're not going to tell Tommy are you Jude?"

Alexz groaned. "I'm giving you until tonight to tell him. Then I will. I have to get back to the studio Sadie.

"Okay fine I'll get the check you pay for lunch and then I'll drive you back to the studio." Sadie said with a smile.

Alexz just brought her hand to her head.

Alexz practically ran through the lobby and back to Studio B closing the door behind her. She took one look at Tim and Kwest and threw herself into a chair.

"Did you have a good lunch with Sadie?" Tim asked.

Kwest snorted and shook his head.

"I didn't eat because Sadie had to have fish and apparently the baby doesn't like fish because I felt like I was going to puke the whole time. I ordered a salad and poked at it with a fork pretending it was Sadie's head while she talked about clothes and shopping and Tommy."

"You didn't eat?" Tim asked with concern.

"I'm going to SCREAM!" She replied.

Kwest pointed to the booth. "Not like you haven't done it before."

"Can we just get this song done that I can go home and soak in my Jacuzzi tub, eat like a case of Ben and Jerry's and pretend my sister and her ridiculous problems don't exist?"

Tim rose from his chair and walked towards Alexz.

"Oh and by the way Sadie is cheating on you." She replied bitterly disappearing into the booth.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Alexz who had fallen asleep waiting for Kwest to finish mixing BE awoke in the studio she had been in all day. She lifted her head from the soundboard and opened her eyes. Kwest was nowhere to be found but the finished track was on a disk in front of her. She stretched her arms above her head and spun in her chair. Jude's laptop was resting on the soundboard beside her. Bored she decided to go through Jude's email hoping to gain some insight into the whole Jude filing for divorce thing. She knew from lunch with Sadie that Jude wasn't cheating, so what exactly was going on?

Alexz opened Jude's I Notebook and logged into Jude's email server. She tapped her fingers against the laptop impatiently while Jude's new mail loaded. When Alexz saw that Jude had no new messages she got an idea. She moused over to OUTBOX. Jude had a list of sent emails dating back to exactly one month before. Most of them were addressed to Tommy. Some were addressed to Jude's father which she recognized by the lame choice of email address. z read a few and was sadly disappointed. There was nothing exciting revealed in those messages. Jude and her father kept in touch though, that was kinda nice. Alexz closed the last email to Jude's father and curiously opened one that Jude had written to Patsy. Her email address was another dead giveaway. PSewer.whskygrlG-major\., Alexz laughed to herself. She double clicked opening the email and sat there reading the message.

_Hey Pats,_

It's 4am here in Toronto. I'm sitting here at Sadie's with my laptop in my lap eating Ben and Jerry's. Yes. Sadie's. I am just now able to sit down and relax. Tom and I got into a huge argument today after work. Things haven't gotten any better between us since I last talked to you. He's become more distant and secretive. I know something's bothering him! I tried to get him to talk to me, but well you know how Tommy is. He actually told me today that he thinks us getting married was a mistake. He apologized and tried to tell me he didn't mean it but why would he say it or even think it, if he wasn't doubting us? Maybe he's not the only one with doubts.

Today was the worst Pats. I found out there is money missing from our bank account, a lot of money and when I asked him about it he turned it around and made it about me being sneaky and snooping behind his back! He doesn't want me 'coming by' the apartment anymore. Apparently I don't live there with my husband. I 'come by' as if he were implying it's his place.  
My head is spinning right now with all these different scenarios. Is he cheating? What is he hiding? I'm even starting to question if he loves me anymore, Pats. He doesn't kiss me, or hold me. He just acts so cold around me. I can't even tell you when the last time we made love was. Maybe he just doesn't want to be with me anymore. I'm one step ahead of him. If he thinks this marriage is a mistake then maybe it is. Maybe it should just be over. I'm calling my lawyer in the morning. I'll keep you posted Pats. 

_Maybe after this mess is dealt with I'll come visit. Keep the guys in line and give them my love. Talk to you soon rock star!_

xoxo  
Jude 

Alexz glared at the screen. 'Tommy. Tommy Tommy.' she thought to herself.

No wonder Jude filed for divorce! Why didn't he just tell her what was going on? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shouting coming from the hall. Alexz closed the laptop, got out of her chair and walked to the door to find out what all the yelling was about.

She found Tim and Sadie arguing in the main lobby. 'Sadie must have confessed her adultery.' Alexz laughed and walked down the hall to spy on them.

She watched as Tim told Sadie that it didn't matter that she was cheating on him. There was someone else he loved and that although he cared about her he never truly loved her. Alexz came into the lobby just in time to see Sadie smack her fiancé across the face and storm out of G-Major.

Tim brought his hand to his face where Sadie had slapped him. He looked up and saw Alexz who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I suppose you think this is funny Spence?" Tim asked her walking towards her.

Alexz nodded. "Yup. Hey you let me to go lunch with her. Look on the bright side Sadie will no longer be bothering us."

"Is the song finished?" Tim questioned wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her back towards the studio.

Alexz yawned and looked at him. "It's on the soundboard. What time is it?"

"Time to go home." He told her kissing her forehead softly.

" I gotta show you something." Alexz informed him grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"What is it? More home movies?" He asked with a smirk.

Alexz shook her head and opened Jude' s laptop in front of Tim. "Read and be enlightened." she said with a smile.

Tim quickly read the email Jude had sent Patsy. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"those two have serious communication problems." he announced. "Tommy's trying to protect Jude from the whole blackmail thing. And in the process alienating her, so she thinks he doesn't love her. What a screwed up web of lies."

Tim held out his arms and motioned for Alexz to come and sit in his lap.

"Promise me we will never be that stupid. Promise me that you will always tell me if something is going on. No matter what it is." he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nodded and scooted into his lap. "Okay then earlier when I was upset and told you it was the rug.. It wasn't the rug that was making me upset. I found text messages from some guy on Jude's phone."

"What kind of messages? Was Jude having an affair?" Tim asked curiously

Alexz took a deep breath. " I thought so at first. But then I came to find out that they were for Sadie from the guy Ryan she was cheating on Tommy with. She uses Jude's phone for her affairs, literally."

"Why does that not surprise me? Sadie really is stupid isn't she?" Tim laughed. "I'm glad you told me. I don't ever want us to have secrets. I love you Alexz." He then smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Alexz kissed him softly and smiled up at him. "I love you too."

Kwest chose that exact moment to walk into the studio and made a face at the lovebirds.

"I know you two can't wait to go home and do… stuff." He said shooting a glance at Tim. "But Darius wants you both in his office right now."

Alexz stuck her tongue out at Kwest and pulled herself away from Tim before walking out of the studio.

Tim glared at Kwest. "You're just jealous coz you're not doing 'stuff' with anybody." He teased following Alexz out of the studio.

Kwest groaned grabbed the CD in its case from the sound board and exited the studio.

He caught up with Alexz who was standing in front of Darius' office and handed her the disk.

"Forget something?" He asked.

Alexz took the CD and thanked him just as Tim came up behind her.

"What would we do without you man?" Tim questioned.

Kwest just shook his head and walked away. "Damn newlyweds." He muttered under his breath. "I gotta get me a girlfriend."

Alexz knocked on Darius' heavy office door and waited for his booming voice to give them permission to enter. Tim opened the door for Alexz and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Alexz gritted her teeth and shot him a look.

"You first Quincy."

"Ladies first Jude." Tim argued a smile plastered to his face.

Neither of them wanted to go into the office.

"Just get your asses in here you two!" Darius scolded.

Alexz smirked at Tim as they walked into the office.

"Single's done D." Tim informed him.

Alexz placed the disk on his desk and stood there unsure of what to do or say. Should she sit? Did Jude just sit down in Darius' chair like she usually did? Or did you have to be invited to sit in bizzaro land?

Darius looked at the both of them with annoyance. "Are you waiting for a personalized invitation? Sit!"

Alexz looked at Tim and then took a seat on Darius' leather couch. Tim took a seat in a chair by Darius' desk. Alexz glanced at him evilly and mouthed 'suck up.'

Darius lifted the CD from his desk, rose from his chair and walked over to his massive sound system and put the CD into the disk changer. He pressed play and returned to his desk remote in hand.

"What is this?" He asked looking at Alexz. "This isn't what Kwest sampled for me last night."

Alexz took a deep breath and rose from the couch. "I know it's not Neglected D. I thought you would like this better. It's called Be and I want to replace Neglected with this."

He completely ignored her as he listened. "Good lyrics. Decent vocals. But it doesn't have the potential to be a single Jude. Neglected stays. We can make this a hidden track."

Tim bravely stood up and looked at Darius. "I don't think that's such a good idea D."

"Oh?" Darius asked eyeing him.

"What if we made Neglected the bonus track and released another track as my new single. I'm not happy with Neglected Darius but I'm really excited about this new one." Alexz piped up.

"Jude. Neglected is something that your audience can relate to you're a seventeen year old girl who shouldn't even be thinking about marriage and babies and falling in love eternally let alone singing about it. Neglected stays. Now you two get out of my office so I can watch Prison Break."

Alexz sighed and turned towards the door. Darius turned off his stereo and turned on the flat screen plasma TV that was anchored to the wall in his office.

"A local doctor has something to say about Toronto's very own pop sensation Jude Harrison. Right after this commercial break."

Alexz turned towards the TV and looked at Tim. Darius eyed Jude curiously. He rose from his chair and stormed out of his office. Alexz and Tim followed nervously. They both knew what this was about.

"EVERYONE IN THE LOBBY NOW!" He boomed. "Serena turn on the TV and everyone shut up! Seems Jude here has a spot on Top Copy this evening!"

Kwest who had come into the lobby behind Alexz and Tim made a face. "Prob-lem." He uttered.

Alexz sat down on one of the comfy orange couches pulling Kwest down with her. She motioned for Tim to sit down across from them. The further away he was the better.

The lobby was filled with all the G-major employees who hadn't already gone home for the evening chattering and speculating about Jude.

All of the televisions in the lobby had been turned to Top Copy which had returned from it's commercial break. Serena Darius' secretary had turned them all up as loud as they could go.

Jude Harrison's little Secret was displayed across the bottom of the screen as the woman who was anchoring spoke.  
**  
"So what's new in the life of Jude Harrison's Toronto's very first Instant Star? Seems Jude's been busy working on a new album and staying out of the public eye. When reports of a marriage surfaced a few months ago Miss Harrison went into hiding only being spotted at a few interesting places here in town." **

The pictures on the TV changed to that of a medical building and Alexz sunk down beside Kwest trying to disappear from view.

**"It was here where Miss Harrison was spotted leaving the Toronto Medical Center. So what exactly was wrong with our ailing superstar? Absolutely nothing. Our sources say that Miss Harrison came in for an routine Obstetrics appointment. That's right folks you heard it here first. Toronto's very own superstar has a superstar of her own on the way! So who's the father?"**

Pictures of Alexz and Tim together at Taco bell a few nights before were displayed across several screens, pictures of Alexz hiding her face and Tim looking towards the drive thru window.

Alexz avoided everyone's stares and kept her eyes down. She picked at her cuticles nervously trying to ignore what was going on around her. Catching a glimpse of Jude's wedding band Alexz froze in her seat and pulled her hand into her lap. Hiding her left hand behind her she tried to pull Jude's wedding ring off her swollen finger. She motioned with her head to Tim her eyes wide while trying to signal him to do the same. He just looked at her confused. She twisted the ring until her finger was red. It was no use.

Beside her Kwest noticed what she doing and tried to help her pull the ring off her finger. Neither of them could get it to budge. Tim who noticed what was going on slipped Tommy's ring off his hand and shoved it in his back pocket. He gave Alexz a sympathetic look and then slunk down into his chair noticing people were starting to stare at him. Kwest continued to tug on the ring until he noticed Alexz biting her lip to keep from crying out. He gripped her finger one last time and pulled rolling off the couch and onto the floor with a thud. No one seemed to notice though. They were all glued to the TV screen.

Kwest who was still on the floor crawled over to where Tommy was sitting and looked up at his best friend.

"Gimme your ring man. I have an idea!"

Tim looked at him with concern but handed Kwest the ring.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked through gritted teeth.

"No one is going to care about Jude Harrison's love child with her music engineer. I'm trying to save yo' ass." He explained.

**"Harrison was seen with her manager slash producer ex Boyz Attacker Tom Quincy just a few nights ago at a local fast food restaurant. She seems to be hiding not only her face but perhaps another dirty little secret. Will the ex Boyz Attacker soon be adding daddy to his resume?"  
**  
Kwest tossed the ring back to his friend and took a seat beside him. "Nice knowing you man."

** "What concerns us is the fact that it seems that Miss Harrison isn't too happy about her bundle of joy . Today this reporter found out Harrison had scheduled but not confirmed an appointment at a local abortion clinic. Can we say scandalous? Stay with Top copy as we bring you the latest gossip. I'm Marisa Masden." **

Alexz wished that the couch would open up and swallow her. Here was where the director would usually call cut and give her a break after having to deal with such a powerful scene. She couldn't just walk off set and go cry in her trailer. This was real.

Darius turned off the TV and silently pointed to Alexz and Tim. He motioned with his finger to 'come here' and walked through the crowd.

"Show's over everybody back to work!"

Alexz rose from her chair ignoring the looks she received from people she didn't even know. She knew what they were all thinking. The only thing that made her feel better was that Tim was receiving the same glares from people as they passed him. A few people actually called him a pedophile which made Alexz's heart break.

Alexz held out her hand for him to take and waited for him to lace his fingers with hers. They were in this together weren't they? Tim ignored her hand and walked towards Darius office his head down. Alexz turned and looked to Kwest tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay Jude." He assured her leaving her standing in front of Darius' office alone.

Tim had already gone in and taken a seat.

Darius walked past Alexz motioning for her to come inside the office. He closed the door behind them and then quietly took a seat at his desk.

"You two just don't like to make my job easy do you?" Darius asked shaking his head. "You pregnant Jude?"

Alexz nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You the father Quincy?"

Tim looked up at Darius and nodded as well.

"You're both done for the night. Go home. We'll talk about this tomorrow. In the meantime stay out of sight. Both of you."

Alexz turned and left the office crying leaving Tim with Darius.

"Go take care of your girl." Darius told him.

Alexz went back to the studio and grabbed Jude's stuff. She shoved her songbook into her purse and put on her jacket. Inside her purse Jude's phone began to ring. She ignored it knowing it was either Sadie or Jude's parents. They were the last people she wanted to deal with at the moment. She held Jude's laptop under her arm and left the studio

She found Kwest standing at hospitality and walked up to him.

"You okay Harrison?" He asked when he saw her.

Alexz shook her head. "Do you think you can give me a ride home I would ask Tommy but I just don't think that it's a good idea for us to risk being seen together."

Kwest tossed some jelly beans into his mouth, nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You going to Sadie's or are you going home?"

"Sadie's." Alexz replied sadly.

"Alright. Lemme just grab my stuff." Kwest told Alexz releasing her and walking towards the studio.

He returned a few minutes later with his jacket and keys and smiled at her warmly.

"Let's go rock star."

Alexz followed Kwest out of the building and to the parking lot where she got into his truck, put on her seatbelt and hid her face from the media that had shown up as they drove away.

Tim walked out of Darius's office in search of Alexz. Hoe did things get so screwed up so fast? He thought they had made real progress today. The abortion was canceled, the divorce was off, they had told Kwest they were happy together, and Alexz got to record her song. Now here they were in the middle of another mess.

Tim reached studio B to find it empty and sighed. Where the hell did she go? He walked back into the main lobby where a few stragglers still stood discussing the latest gossip about Tommy and Jude. They looked up when he entered the room shooting him a few nasty looks.

"If you have something to say, say it!" he shouted at them.

Of course no one dared to say what they were thinking to Tom Quincy. They had seen his anger and none wanted it released on them.

"No takers?" he asked the crowd with a glare. He then turned to Darius's secretary. "Serena, have you seen Jude?"

"She uh.. left a few minutes ago with Kwest."

"Great! Just great!" he shouted to no one in particular this time.

T!" Darius called as he stepped out of his office to see who was yelling. "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"Darius we need to talk." Tim told him as he walked past Darius and into his office.

Darius followed him in and shut the door behind him. 


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

" We're out of the parking lot Jude you can stop hiding now." Kwest told her with a chuckle. "You sure you wanna go to Sadie's I can drive you home it's not like it's out of the way or anything."

"No I think I'd better just go to Sadie's all I need is the media following me home and finding out where Tom Quincy and his underage whore live." Alexz told him bitterly.

"You're not a whore Jude. Tommy loves you. That ring that's stuck on your finger proves it. Everyone will just have to deal with it."

"Right and in the meantime what, Tommy gets arrested because of me?" Alexz questioned.

"It'd only be the third time Jude." Kwest replied with a laugh.

"Third time?"

Kwest shook his head. "Have you and Tommy both lost your minds? Earlier he as asking me about your sixteenth birthday which happens to be the first time he was arrested. The second time was when you ended up at that club in New York drunk off your ass and he got into that bar fight trying to defend you. There's no way you could have forgotten that night I mean you were hung over but you both woke up in jail the next day."

Alexz just looked at him a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Really…"

"You still jonesin' for Taco Bell Harrison?"

"If you don't mind ordering while I hide." She replied biting her bottom lip.

"I don't mind at all." He told her reversing the direction they were driving in.

"Tom I said we could talk about it tomorrow." Darius said as he sat down in his chair looking up at the dark haired man pacing back and forth in his office.

"If you don't mind I need to do this now." Tim told him.

Darius nodded. "Alright then."

"I love her D'. In fact I love her so much that I married her." Tim reached into his back pocket and pulled out Tommy's wedding band. He held it up for Darius to see and then slipped it on his finger.

Darius gapped at him in shock. "When, and how the hell did I miss this?"

"It was over the summer during Jude's tour."

"What is it with you and tours? Can you ever come back from one not married?" Darius laughed.

"This isn't funny D! We've got a baby on the way now and I do not want her drug through the mud!" Tim then became quiet and flopped down on the couch. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Well first thing we are going to do is release Jude's new single right away. I guess it is time for her to be singing about babies and all of that after all." he said with a smile. "Next you two need to go public. It ain't gonna be easy Tom, but in the end it will work out better to let everyone know you're serious and not just banging you're cute little artist in the studio."

"You're not gonna punch me out or throw things at me?" Tim asked surprised.

"Nope I couldn't ask for better publicity! All anyone is talking about is you two. All publicity is good even if it's bad."

Tim groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Don't sweat it. It's in my hands now I'll get my team spinning this ASAP you'll be the new super couple everyone is routing for in no time." Darius assured him. "Now get the hell out of here and go take care of your wife man."

Tim nodded. "Thanks Darius." he stood and left the office once again glaring at the people in the lobby before walked out the doors of G-Major. 

"Thanks Kwest." Alexz told him as she closed the passenger side door of his truck. Jude's bag was slung over her shoulder, her laptop under her arm and a Taco Bell bag dangled from her fingers.

"You need any help getting to the door?" Kwest questioned looking at her from the driver's side of his truck.

"I got it all. But thanks. If you hear from Tommy tell him I'm at Sadie's and I love him."

Kwest nodded. "Looks like Sadie's not home. Go relax Jude get some sleep and try not to worry about anything."

"Easier said then done." She replied managing to let herself into The Harrison House.

She watched Kwest drive off and closed the door. She threw Jude's purse onto the leather couch and placed Jude's laptop on the side table. She kicked off Jude's heels her feet sore and collapsed against the leather cushions.

Tim called Jude's cell phone for the 15th time in as many minutes. He had gone home to find an empty apartment and figured Alexz had gone to Sadie's. He knew she was pissed at him, but the fact that she wouldn't even talk to him was beginning to piss him off too. Frustrated he threw the phone down on the seat of Tommy's Viper and peeled out of the Love Shack parking lot. He glanced over at the pint of Chunky Monkey hoping it wouldn't melt before he got to the Harrison's. 'What better peace offering for a pregnant woman' he thought. Though if she didn't talk to him soon he may eat it himself.

In Jude's room Alexz lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Tim had called her at least 15 times but she hadn't answered instead she threw her phone under Jude's bed and ate her dinner.

Luckily in bizzaro land everything was within a 2 mile radius of everything else so he pulled into the Harrison's driveway only 5 minutes later. Tim jumped out of the Viper and went to the door. He banged on it loudly and waited. When no one answered he pulled Tommy's keys from his pocket. He started trying each key in the lock of the large wooden door hoping for a match. The third key fit and with a light click the door swung open. Tim slammed it behind him and began to look around the house for Alexz.

Alexz heard the door slam downstairs and cringed. Sadie was home. She had probably seen Top Copy and was seconds from yelling at her. Alexz rose from the bed and walked out of her room. 'Might as well face the music.' She thought to herself. She paused at the bathroom remembering she had to pee again and went inside.

Tim searched the living room dining room and kitchen not finding her he decided to head upstairs. He climbed them 2 at a time, then went down the hallway to Jude's bedroom. He didn't bother to knock instead he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Alexz?" he called. He glanced around and saw the empty Taco Bell wrappers strewn on the floor. "Ally I know you're here. I see your paper trail."

"Come on out Spence this stuff is melting all over my hand." he whined as he looked down at the Chocolate dripping down his arm.

Alexz who had decided to take a bath turned on the faucet and stripped out of her clothes. She knew Sadie would be angry with her for ignoring her but part of her didn't care. She got into the tub and sunk under the water submerging her face and hair.

Tim heard the sound of water running coming from the next room. he walked to the bathroom door and closed his eyes "I sure hope that's Alexz and not Sadie." he mumbled. He opened the door a little at a time and peered inside. Happy to see it wasn't evil Barbie he stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Alexz shot up from under the water and pushed her hair out of her face. "Taking a bath! God! You scared me half to death! How'd you get in here?"

"Tommy has a key. Why aren't you at home Alexz? What the hell are you doing in the Barbie dream house?"

"After the way you acted you expected me to just go home with you?!" Alexz asked as she grabbed a towel and got out of the tub.

She wrapped herself in a pink towel and took a look around her at the all pink bathroom. This really was the Barbie Dream House.

"The way I acted? You took off Alexz how would you know how I acted?! You and Kwest have a nice date?"

"I thought it would be best if we left separately with the media frenzy outside. He drove me home and ordered Taco Bell for me! It wasn't a date Tim. God! And the way you acted? You completely ignored me I was trying to be there for you and you just walked away!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that? You two sure were cozy on that couch today, then you take off with him, and won't answer my calls. I'm sorry I was freaked! Ok? Yeah I'm a total fucking jackass! Here I brought you ice cream" he said as he displayed the melty mess in his hand. "Maybe you can drink it."

"We're in the middle of a fight and you brought me ice cream?" Alexz asked softly tears in her eyes. She held her towel around her with one hand and took the ice cream with the other. "Why are you so sweet to me?" She sobbed.

Tim shrugged. "Because I love you. I know I do some really dumbass things sometimes. While we're on the subject you should know I probably just screwed something else up too." he said keeping his eyes on the floor.

Alexz looked up at him sniffling. "What are you talking about?"

"I told Darius." he said quietly.

"Told Darius what that we're Alexz and Tim? Did he suggest you have your head examined?" She asked laughing.

"NO! I'm not that stupid!" he replied looking up at her. "I told him that I love you and that we're married."

"Y-you did?" She looked at him as if she were about to cry again and sighed. "Did he fire Tommy and Jude or just Tommy?"

"Neither. He was surprisingly fine with it. Your song is being released and he's getting the PR people to do their thing. He didn't even hit me."

Alexz looked at him strangely and sat down at the edge of the tub. "Maybe this Darius actually gets laid." she patted the spot next to her hoping he would sit down beside her.

Tim walked over and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Ally try to have a little more faith in me. And please don't run off from me again. I'm too old to be chasing you forever." he said softly.

"I'll have more faith in you when you stop beating yourself up over every little thing. You thought me and Kwest? Seriously? With Kwest?" she asked placing her head on his shoulder. "You really think I'd rather be with Kwest? Maybe you should have your head examined."

"People have told me that. Someone from Myspace sent me the name and number of a shrink."

Alexz laughed and pulled his face towards hers for a kiss. "For the record I love you. You total fucking jackass." she looked up at him with love in her eyes. "What are we gonna do about Barbie and the rest of the world?"

Tim smiled at her. "I love you too. Who cares about the rest of the world? Ask anyone I don't really give a damn what people think."

Tim kissed her softly and then slid his hands inside the pink towel loosening it until it fell from her body. He pulled her tightly against him and deepened their kiss. He'd forgotten they were sitting on the edge of the tub and began to lean back pulling Alexz with him. Suddenly they both toppled over the edge and into the warm sudsy water.

"AHH!" Alexz screeched as they hit the water. "What is with you and getting wet Rozon?"

"I think I was Neptune in another life " he said as he flicked bubbles at her and laughed.

"Kiss me King Neptune!" She said with a giggle pulling him towards her.

Tim did just that, he kissed her like it was the first time. He leaned her back in the tub lying on top of her and kissed her as his hands traveled over her soapy smooth skin. Alexz continued to giggle and smile in between kisses throwing her wet arms around his clothed body.

Tim started to lightly suck and kiss her neck. His left hand supported her back to keep her from going under the water, while he slipped his right between her legs and pushed a finger inside of her.

"I want you right here, right now." he whispered in a husky voice.

"Then you better get naked and quickly." Alexz replied with a moan.

Her hands moved to his now wet jeans and undid his belt. She kissed his neck while her hands worked his button fly and panted into his ear.

"OH MY GOD!" Sadie screeched upon entering her bathroom.

Alexz looked up at Sadie her lips pursed while Tim was preoccupied with the matter at hand.

"Sadie!"

"This is who you were seeing behind my back!" Sadie shouted at Tim.

Hearing the blonde nightmare screech Tim bolted upright in the tub looking up at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I .. uh.. " Tim stammered

"My sister? Please tell me that Jude's not pregnant with your baby!" Sadie replied shielding her eyes from the view.

Alexz suppressed a breathy moan and closed her eyes . Maybe if she wished hard enough a house would fall on Sadie.

"I can't say that Sadie. She is, and she's my wife." Tim said boldly as he stood and stepped out of the tub.

"YOUR WIFE?" Sadie screamed. "YOU MARRIED MY UNDERAGE SISTER AND GOT HER PREGNANT!"

"Yes, I did and technically she is not underage since she has been declared an adult! I love her! " he shouted back as he took a step toward Sadie.

Alexz covered herself with her arms and curled into a ball inside the tub. "Sadie. Could you give us a minute before you continue YELLING at MY HUSBAND?"

Sadie stood there staring at the pair.

"GET OUT SADIE!" Tim screamed at her when she didn't move.

"This is rich! You can't tell me what to do in my own home Tommy! Wait until I tell MOM and DAD!" She replied angrily storming out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"And the fun keeps coming tonight." Alexz said as she rose from the tub. She grabbed a towel hanging from the rack behind her and wrapped it around herself.

Tim opened the door and went after her. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to look at him. "Listen princess your parents don't give a damn about you or your sister! They wouldn't have taken off if they did now would they. If you even think about calling them I will break your skinny bleach blonde neck!"

Sadie backed away from him and took off running downstairs not stopping until she left the house slamming the door behind her.

Tim got ahold of himself taking a few deep breaths. Why had he gotten so enraged at the mention of Jude's parents? He shook his head in trying to clear his mind and hastily went back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He sat down on the closed toilet and put his head in his hands.

Alexz walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"If you call just threatening to kill Jude's sister ok then yeah I'm great."

"Is that what you were shouting about? She deserved it Tim! Coming in here and trying to make what Tommy and Jude have some sordid thing. I probably would have threatened her within and inch of her life too. But then again I'm kinda shrimpy and she'd probably kick my ass." She said with a smile. She brought her hand to his face and cupped his cheek.

"Alexz, you know how you said things to Kwest that you weren't saying? You said it was almost like watching yourself. Well that's what this was like. As soon as I heard Jude's parents mention something in me snapped. Tommy REALLY HATES Jude's parents."

"Jude hates Jude's parents!" She told him sliding into his lap. "It's okay. So you snapped at Sadie. wouldn't be the first time Tommy's snapped at her. No sleep Til Brooklyn part 1 ring a bell. You made Laura cry and then apologized for an entire hour. You're such a sweet guy and I love you. Don't worry we'll figure this all out. But right now I'm gonna get dressed since someone interrupted us there's no reason for me to be naked anymore." Alexz kissed him softly. "You wanna come in Jude's room with me?"

"Yeah, lets get the hell out of here." he said. Tim followed her into Jude's room and sat down on the bed.

Alexz closed the door to Jude's bedroom and pulled open Jude's dresser drawers. "So what do you think Rozon red lacy underwear? Black boy shorts? Hello kitty panties?"

"I say no panties." he smirked.

She flung the hello kitty underwear at him and pulled a white t-shirt and pair of jeans out of Jude's' bottom drawer.

Tim held the underwear up in front of him. "These are not my size Spence."

"Oh but they'd look so cute on you!" She slipped the shirt over her head and slid into Jude's jeans. "Looks like I'll have to go braless too it's your lucky day Rozon."

Tim got up and walked to Alexz. He kissed her softly and slipped his hand under the T-shirt skimming lightly across her left breast. "You ready to go now?" he asked before removing his hand and smiley devilishly at her.

"I just have to get Jude's purse her shoes and her phone which is somewhere under this bed." Alexz replied throwing herself onto the mattress . She then crawled to the edge and reached for the floor craning her neck to see under the bed.

Tim picked up Jude's purse and laptop. He watched Alexz squirming around to reach Jude's phone an amused expression on his face. "How did the phone get under the bed?"

"I threw it there." She replied laughing. I throw things when I'm mad you've been forewarned." She found the phone and sat back up on the bed. "Do you think Tommy and Jude have had sex in the Viper?"

Tim raised his eyebrows at the idea. "I don't know but, I definitely think we should."

"I dunno it's kinda cramped. I guess it's a good thing that everything's only two minutes away now isn't it?" She hopped off the bed and raced towards the bedroom door.

Tim chased after her and followed her down the stairs. "Two minutes is still too long. I really think we should try it before you're belly gets in the way. If not we'll always be wondering how it would have been. How could we live with that question?"

"Shh.." Alexz replied pressing her finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" he whispered back.

"Its quiet Sadie must be long gone." She said happily. "And sure if you wanna have sex in the Viper that's fine just not in front of Jude's house or anywhere else the wonderful media could pop up and get a picture of it. I'm already married and pregnant I don't really have any aspirations of becoming Pamela Anderson."

"Fine, fine" then lets get out of here now so I can get you to the Love Shack and have hot monkey sex before I go insane." Tim said as he practically ran out the door and got in Tommy's Viper.

"Poor baby." Alexz mocked following him. 


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Alexz shuffled around the apartment in one of Tommy's shirts waiting for her morning sickness to occur. Eight o'clock on the dot and no morning sickness. She ran to the bathroom happily to tell Tim who was in the shower that she hadn't been nauseous all morning.

"Hey guess what?" Alexz said slipping into the bathroom and taking a seat on the closed toilet lid.

Alexz's voice pulled him from his memories of Viper sex from yesterday's ride home. He abruptly stopped his singing of the old Color Me Badd song I wanna Sex You Up and answered her.

"What? Kwest got a girlfriend?"

"Well no but something equally exciting. She told him rising from the toilet seat. She walked over to the shower and poked her head in. "I haven't thrown up all morning and I'm starving so can we stop at Dunkin Donuts before work I really want a poppy seed bagel with onion cream cheese and a chocolate milk."

"Hey that is great news." He said with a smile. "Of course we can stop."

"Oh and good morning." She told him leaning into the shower for a kiss. "Can I have a kiss? No puke breath at all this morning."

Tim gave Alexz a quick peck on the lips. "If you get your hiney in here with me you can have a lot more than a kiss."

"Well Mr. Rozon it just so happens that I do need to shower before work." She began unbuttoning the shirt she wore and slipped it off. "Plus we're conserving water this way." She replied stepping into the shower with him.

"Just one request.. sing something other than I wanna sex you up."

"Ooh, now let's get down tonight. Baby I'm hot just like an oven. I need some lovin'. And baby, I can't hold it much longer. It's getting stronger and stronger And when I get that feeling I want Sexual Healing.  
Sexual Healing, oh baby. " Tim sang.

"You know we'd be in trouble if I wasn't already pregnant." Alexz pointed out pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yeah I know." he laughed. "I've thought about that. But like my buddy Ben says damage is done baby so go for it."

"Remind me to thank your buddy Ben."

"No way! I'm not letting him get anywhere near you! "

"Possessive are we Rozon?" Alexz asked smacking his wet naked ass cheek with her palm.

"Just a little bit."

"Well I'm all yours." She replied pressing her naked chest to his back.

"Don't you forget it." he replied as he turned around to face her. He placed both hands on the cheeks of her ass and squeezed firmly.

Later Alexz stood in front of the mirror in Jude and Tommy's bedroom fighting with a pair of Jude's pants.

"C'mon zipper. You're a size two! These pants are a size four!"

She lay back on the bed and started pulling upwards on the zipper. No use.

"TIM" She shouted from the room.

"Problems babe?" Tim asked from the doorway. Fully clothed in typical Tom Quincy ensemble.

"Pants! I need your help to zipper them!"

"Hunny I don't think they're going to fit. I also don't thing it's a good idea to try to squeeze the baby into them." he told her as he approached the bed.

"They're a size four." She whined. "How can they not fit? What am I supposed to wear?"

Tim walked over to Jude's dresser and pulled out a blue pair of Adidas sweat pants. "Here try these." he said handing them to her.

"Sweatpants you want me to wear sweatpants to the studio where there will probably be media? And what if we have to give a press conference today?"

"Just put them on Spencer. We'll swing by Motherhood and pick you up something else to change into."

Alexz took the sweatpants and put them on. "I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to do the bigger clothes thing for a few months or at all. Not now when you can't even tell that I'm pregnant. Couldn't I just get something at Old Navy in like a size six? Or is it that noticeable?"

"Sure we can do that. Or you could just leave your pants unbuttoned and wear long shirts. But eventually you're gonna have to give into maternity clothes fatso." he chuckled.

"You think I'm fat?" Alexz asked starting to cry.

Tim was instantly at her side and pulling her in for a hug. "NO! GOD NO! I'm sorry baby I was only kidding. I'll never ever tease like that again. Please don't cry. I love you. You're beautiful." He rambled in a panic trying to stop her tears.

"I am fat. A size four doesn't fit me." She cried. "Jude doesn't have to get fat! In fact she's probably wearing my designer jeans right now the one that make my butt look cute! My butt's not gonna look cute in maternity jeans." She continued to sob into Tim's shirt soaking it with her tears.

"Alexz you are not fat! You are gorgeous. Your ass is so sexy it drives me crazy. I wanna have sex with you right now! I love you I love you. God I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! Do you want to hit me? You can hit me all you want to. Will that make you feel better? I love you! " He rambled on.

"You really think my ass is sexy?" She sniffled looking up at him. "No I don't want to hit you. I can't go into work today tell Darius I'm calling in FAT!" She sobbed and moved out of his arms. She walked back to the closet and started pulling clothes off of hangers.

Tim out of ideas and in a state of panic did the only thing he could think of. He rushed over to Alexz, pulled her against him, and kissed her passionately as he squeezed her sexy ass.

Alexz relaxed into his kiss and stopped sobbing. "I'm wearing pajamas to work and if anyone has anything to say about it you're running them over with the Viper!"

"Damn right I am! Twice!" he added for good measure.

She moved away from him again and pulled off the sweatpants and baby tee she was wearing. She grabbed a pair of purple flannel pajamas with stars on them and put them on. "I'm serious about the running them over thing!"

"So am I!" he assured her. "I love you Ally. I really, really love you. I'm so sorry I made you cry."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. "I love you too baby!"

"And I really do think your ass is sexy."

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Aww that's sweet now c'mon we're gonna be late for work."

"I'll grab our stuff and go warm the car up for you." he told her as he quickly exited the room before he said something else stupid.

She put on a pair of slippers to complete her pajama look and walked out of the room.

"There's a Dunkin Donuts in bizzaro land right?" Alexz asked as they drove around looking for one.

Yeah, there has to be if we want to go there right?" he asked.

"You know I think we should go grocery shopping after work I want Twinkies." She replied completely ignoring his question.

Alright. Whatever you want Honey." he said as he pulled into the Dunkin Donuts that was now next to Taco Bell and a shoe store.

"Poppy seed bagel toasted, French onion cream cheese and a chocolate milk." She reminded Tim.

Tim nodded and stepped out of the car into the bitterly cold January wind. He hurried across the parking lot and inside the place that held Alexz's current desire.

Once inside he approached the counter thankful there was nobody in line and placed his order.

"One.. No make that two poppy seed bagels toasted onion cream cheese, a chocolate milk and a large coffee black. Oh and throw in a large caramel latte decaf ." He added hoping to gain extra points with Alexz

"Hey You're Little Tommy Q!!" shouted a pimply faced teenage boy in a squeaky voice.  
Tim smiled and said. "Hello." he then turned back to the counter. "Could you write regular on that cup of  
decaf? I want to live to see this afternoon." The girl behind the counter gave him an odd look but nodded in agreement.

Alexz got out of the car and walked into Dunkin Donuts to use the bathroom.

"Hey Tommy Q, can I get your picture?" called the squeaky voice.

"Uh not to be rude but I'm kinda in a hurry." Tim told the kid.

"Awe man come on my little sister loves you." he whined.

"How about an autograph instead?" Tim offered.

She watched Tim being hounded by autograph seekers and tried to sneak out of view.

The boy pulled out a pen and handed it to Tim. When he reached for the pen the teenager suddenly gasped.

"You got a wedding ring on!" he shouted. "Is Jude here?" he asked quickly turning around and scanning the restaurant.

Alexz tried to fade into the background while waiting for the one patron only restroom to be free.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his camera phone as soon as he spied her.

Tim grabbed his arm in a death grip. "Put the fucking camera phone away!" he growled.

Alexz did her best to cover her face with her hands and ignore the people that had started to surround her.

The teenager paled suddenly. "Y-yes sir Mr. Quincy sir." he said. Tim released his arm, threw some money on the counter and picked up his order.

He then made his way over to Alexz. "I suggest you folks move this coffee is very hot and I'm feeling kinda clumsy." he warned.

Alexz snuck out the front door the bathroom forgotten and got back in the car.

The small crowd quickly stepped aside and Tim walked out the door and got into the Viper. "Stupid fucking camera phones!" he shouted as he slammed the car door. He then turned to Alexz. "Here you go baby." he said sweetly.

"What was that all about? You got me coffee?" she asked smiling.

"Just some stupid moron kid who wouldn't' leave me alone. Spotted Tommy's ring and went crazy. Yes I did a caramel latte. " stated proudly.

"Thanks Timmypants." she told him setting the coffee in the cup holder practically ignoring it. She tore into her bagel and opened her chocolate milk.

"Your welcome Spence." he replied as he put his own coffee in the other holder and pulled out of the donut hell and headed to work.


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

Alexz walked into G-Major Tim trailing behind. They were greeted by Kwest Darius and Serena who eyed Alexz curiously.

" Jude you look…" Serena began.

"She looks great all the time no matter what she wears!" Tim shouted. "She's just naturally gorgeous. Don't get any ideas about stealing my girl now you two." he said to Kwest and Darius.

Darius looked at Tim strangely. "Right T whatever you say."

Alexz just smiled and walked past them into Studio B.

Kwest looked at Tommy. "You don't have to worry about me stealing your girl T or Darius he'd never cheat on Liam with Jude."

Tim's eyes grew wide for a minute then he shook his head. "OK-AY Good to know. Listen do not I repeat do not say anything about Jude's PJs. If you do I have to run you over with the Viper."

Kwest held his hands up. "I won't even tell her they look nice."

"Good. And Kwest man, good luck in there today." Tim told him as he patted him on the shoulder and headed off to hide in Tommy's office.

Kwest made a face and then hung his head as he walked to the studio.

"So Jude how are we this morning?" Kwest asked as he sat down in his chair.

"I'm alright. My hormones are kinda crazy and none of my clothes fit and of course it didn't help that Tommy called me a fatso." she explained pulling Jude's song book out of her bag.

"T called you what?" Kwest practically barked.

"He called me a fatso." she repeated finishing off the rest of her chocolate milk and tossing it into the trash.

Kwest rose from his chair and looked at her. "Excuse me a minute Jude will ya."

He left the studio. Walked down the hall and practically beat on Tommy's office door. "Quincy open this door so I can pummel yo' ass!"

Tim jumped up and opened the door. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you call Jude fatso this morning?" Kwest asked glaring at him.

Tim groaned and back stepped into Tommy's office.

"It wasn't like that. At least I didn't mean it like that. I was only teasing her. I'm an ass." he sighed as he threw his hands in the air and flopped down on Tommy's leather couch. "Go ahead hit me. Then you can be on Jude's good side all day." he said as he pointed at his jaw.

"T, I'm not gonna hit you. I don't have to tell you how sensitive she is right now. She cried last night when Taco Bell forgot to put sour cream on her supreme tacos. She thought it was personal man! You can't stick with me hormonal Jude all day and hide in here! Get your ass in that studio and you're staying there all day!"

"NO!" Tim said horror struck. "She'll kill me. Kwest man I live with her. Do you get that. She could murder me in my sleep. Please just give me a few hours of peace."

"You should have thought of that before you got her all wound up and stuck her with ME!"

Tim looked up at the ceiling. "Why? Why do you hate me so?" He walked out of Tommy's office , plastered on a fake smile and marched off to face what was most likely his doom.

Kwest followed behind him. "We could stick her with Darius all day. They can be cranky together he hasn't gotten laid all week since Liam left for Hong Kong."

"Kwest! Do you want me to puke? Why would you even think I want to know about Darius and Liam's sex life?" Ewww!"

"Man you've seen them kiss if that didn't make you puke this isn't. I thought you had an iron stomach T?"

" Oh my God! Thanks! Thanks so much for the mental image that is now seared into my brain. I owe you big!"

"Whatever man let's just go check on that crazy hormonal pregnant wife of yours." Kwest replied walking ahead of him.

"Oh yay! could we?" Tim asked sarcastically.

Alexz sat on the floor inside the studio Jude's songbook across her lap. She looked up as Kwest and Tim walked in. "Hey you two. Honey I thought you were going to be busy in your office all day?"

"Oh you know I just can't stay away from you Jude. It can wait."

"Well good then you can both tell me what you think of my new song." she smiled and rose from the floor songbook in hand.

"Can't wait to hear it." Tim said cheerfully as he took a seat at the soundboard next to Kwest.

"Well I only have the lyrics but if you guys both like it I could work on a melody." She handed them her songbook and eagerly awaited feedback.

In My Own Time

So much is happening to me.  
So much that I can't even see.  
So many words of wisdom that I am trying to be.  
Catch me if I should fall.  
And even more so while I'm standing tall.

My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy.  
I'm spinning around and it's making me ill.  
You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb.  
It'll be in my own time.  
It'll be in my own time.

Whispering thoughts in all different ways.  
That I'm in a daze.  
My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy.  
I'm spinning around and it's making me ill.  
You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb.

It'll be in my own time.  
'cause it'll be in my own time.  
In my own time.  
In my own time I'll take a chance.  
In my own time I'll find romance. In my own time.

It'll be mine.  
After the clouds there'll be the rain.  
After the sun there'll be the moon it doesn't matter.  
'cause it'll be in my own time

Tim quickly read through them and smiled to himself. She was going through so much. So much that he would never understand.

"I love it girl. I really do."

"You do?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah I do." he told her again. He stood up and walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her perfect lips. "I love you." he whispered.

"Aww I love you too!" She squealed and looked to Kwest. "What do you think Kwest?"

"I think we need to get some music for your next single." he answered.

"Kwest likes it too!" Alexz exclaimed to Tim.

"Of course he does. What's not to like?"

"I love you guys!" she told them happily before disappearing into the booth and sitting down at the piano.

"Oh yeah she's real evil T."

Tim glared at him. "Just wait 5 minutes."

Alexz wrote the melody for the song within the next few hours and kept going on about how great her boys were.

"Five minutes? Pft! T' I think you're the crazy one."

"Whatever. Fine I'm an evil liar and she's an angel

"So you think we should record it or should I go show Darius the lyrics first?" Alexz asked biting her lower lip.

"I think we should just record it. Darius has been getting' none lately and he's crabby." Kwest suggested.

"Man Do NOT go there again!" Tim groaned.

"Where would Darius get some?" Alexz asked making a face.

Tim looked down and made a face knowing he was about to hear the ugly details again.

"Liam of course. Duh Jude who else? Have you heard something? Is D cheating on Liam?" Kwest asked with interest.

"Liam?" She paled and swallowed hard.

"Why are you two acting like this is news to you. You were both at their engagement party!"

Alexz looked at Tim. "Uh honey you know that morning sickness that I didn't have this morning?"

"Yeah I know baby I got it earlier too."

"WHAT?! Ya'll are still going to the wedding aren't you?" Kwest asked confused.

"No. Really I think I'm gonna…" She covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the studio towards the bathroom passing Darius on the way in.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Tim said as he grabbed a bottle of water and a pack of mints off the soundboard."

"Was it something I said?" Kwest called to him.

Darius who was walking down the hallway looked at Tommy as he passed. "Your girl just ran into the ladies bathroom." He informed him.

"Yeah I know thanks." Tim replied as he hurried past him.

"You both know my policy. If you're sick you stay home. That includes morning sickness!" Darius shouted down the hall.

Tim looked at him weird. Darius WANTS people to stay home?

He went to the ladies room and walked in. "If any one has anything they don't want me to see you better cover it or get out!" he announced.

"Don't worry I'm the only one in here." Alexz replied pathetically from the third stall.

Tim stood by the stall waiting for her to finish puking. "Well good news is Darius says you have to go home. Anyone sick has to stay home that includes morning sickness."

She barfed until there was nothing left in her stomach and flushed the toilet.

"Home you mean where that big comfy bed is?" She asked rising from the floor.

"That's the place."

She unlocked the door and walked out looking tired and pale. She looked up at him pathetically. "I'm sorry for being a whiny bitch please ask god to stop punishing me."

"It's ok Ally you're not bitchy at all and yes I will ask him." Tim said wrapping an arm around her. He handed her the water and the mints." Here you go. I'll grab your stuff and we'll get you home."

"Did Darius really tell you that I had to go home?" She asked taking a sip of the water.

"Sure did. Weird isn't it?"

She nodded. "What about the song and the whole we're married and have a baby on the way being revealed to the public thing?"

"I don't know. Let's go track down the big flamer and find out."

"Darius and Liam. EW!" She managed.

"I don't think their are words to describe how eww that is." Tim said as he grimaced.

"When we get back to the real world can you erase that from my memory completely? Otherwise I will never be able to look at Wes the same way ever again."

"I would love to erase that from both of our memories."

Tim led Alexz out of the restroom and to Darius's office. He knocked on the open door and poked his head inside.

"D is it ok if I take Jude home?" he asked.

"I have to tell you to take her home?" Darius replied looking at him strangely. "She's sick man use your head."

"I just wanted to check. I didn't know if there was some press conference or something we needed to do."

"Is Jude sick T?" Darius asked eyeing him. "Did she not just run into the ladies bathroom?"

"Alright , alright." Tim said as he left the office . What was this scream at Timmy day?

"Tom get back here man I wasn't finished talking to you!" Darius' voice boomed.

Tim groaned. "Alexz why don't you go have a seat on one of the couches, Darius wants a word with Tommy."

Alexz lay across the couch curled in a ball while she waited for Tim to return.

Tim walked into Darius's office and sat down. He looked up at Darius waiting to hear what it was he had to say.

"I'm giving you and Jude some time off. I don't want her coming into work sick and the press is crazy right now. Stress isn't good for her. But I still expect her album to be done by the spring and I expect you to get all your paperwork done by the end of this week. That is all." He told him with a flip of his hand.

"Alright thanks D'. I'll make sure it gets done." Tim rose from the chair and wondered to himself about how they could get Jude's album finished without being in the studio. He also wondered what paper work Tommy was supposed to do.

Alexz looked up at Tim when he came back into the room. "Everything okay?"

He walked back out into the lobby and saw Alexz curled up on the couch. Whatever work had to be done could wait. He'd just call Kwest later and figure it out. He scooped Alexz up into his arms and ignored the stares he received.

"Everything's fine." he whispered as he carried her out the door and to Tommy's Viper.

Alexz looked up at him strangely. "Did Darius fire us both?"

"Nope he gave us both some time off. We still have to finish Jude's album on time, but he wants us out of view for awhile." Tim explained.

"How are we supposed to finish Jude's album if we're not at the studio? Do Tommy and Jude have a private studio somewhere?"

"Who knows. If not we could always write one up for them. I need to do Tommy's paperwork too. I have no clue what that is." Tim sat Alexz in the passenger seat of Tommy's car and buckled her in. He closed the door and rounded the vehicle to get in on the other side. Tim quickly put the car in gear and pulled out wanting to get Alexz home as soon as he could. 

* * *

an: song does not belong to me. It is owned by the amazing Delta Goodrem. It is called In My Own Time and can be heard on her album Innocent Eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

"Big comfy bed." Alexz exclaimed as she collapsed on the mattress pulling Tim with her.

Tim laid down next to Alexz and stroked her blonde hair. "How you feeling? You want me to get you anything?"

"Yuchy." She replied shaking her head.

Tim kissed her temple softy. "Try to get some sleep Spencer. I love you."

"Sleep sounds great right now. I love you too." She murmured

Tim got up out of the bed, covered Alexz up and turned off the bedroom light. He quietly shut the door and made his way out to the living room.

He plopped down on the couch and pulled out Tommy's cell phone. He had been such a jerk earlier to Alexz and he wanted to make it up to her somehow. He quickly dialed Kwest to ask him for a favor.

"So I'm glad to hear that she hasn't murdered you in your sleep yet." Kwest told him when he answered the phone.

Tim laughed. "No not so far. Probably because she's sleeping. Listen I need to ask you a big favor man. Well two actually."

"You get to leave work just because your wife is pregnant and now you want two favors?" Kwest groaned. "Are these favors for you or Jude?" He added.

"Yeah I'm greedy like that. They are for both of us, mostly her though. First could you get my paperwork together and bring it by?" Tim asked he hoped Kwest knew what Tommy was supposed to do since he didn't.

" Well if it's mostly for her man than sure!" Kwest said with a light chuckle. Alright…Yeah Yeah Yeah I'll bring you those reports so you can work on them from the comfort of your own home. And the other?"

"Well since we are in mandatory hiding I wanted to know if you could get a few things for me. A king sized pack of Twinkies, 12 dozen red roses with a card that says I love you, and a Taco Bell dinner." Tim asked hoping it wasn't too much. "I'll pay you for everything when you get here."

"You want me to go on a craving run for your wife man? Hold on lemme write this down. Damn you're lucky I put up with you." Kwest replied shifting the phone to his other ear.

"So that's a king sized box of Twinkies, Jude's usual taco bell dinner and twelve dozen red roses with a card that says I love you." Kwest wrote it all down and read back the list. "Do you want me to sign the card for you too?"

"No I'll sign it just bring a blank one." he said completely missing Kwest's sarcasm. "Oh and better add a strawberry cheese cake and a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream." he told him remembering that the pint he had bought before had melted and then finally wound up in Sadie's bathtub. "Thanks Kwest I really appreciate this."

Kwest added Chunky Monkey and strawberry cheesecake to the list and clicked the pen closed.

"I'll go get all your goodies but you owe me man. I've been here for you since your Boyz Attack days. I was best man at your wedding. All I ask is that you find me a woman. I know you still have that little black book of yours. Help a brother out. Really!"

"You bring Jude goodies and I'll get you a woman." Tim agreed.

" Thank you T. Remember I'm partial to red heads. Do you need anything else while I'm running out?"

"I'll keep that in mind. No I think that should do it. Thanks again man." Tim said as he clicked off Tommy's phone.

"Black book? Black book?" Tim said to himself. "If I were Tommy Q where would I keep it?" As he was asking himself this he spied Tommy's laptop on the table. He smiled to himself and began to go through Tommy's list.

Alexz walked out into the kitchen and made her way to the cabinet above the sink.

Tim turned to see her in the kitchen. "Up already?" he asked.

"I wanted a glass of chocolate milk. Whatcha doing?" Alexz asked removing a glass from the cabinet.

"Looking through Tommy's list of ex-women for Kwest." he replied. "Tommy sure was detailed."

Alexz abandoned her glass and raced over to the table where Tim was looking at Tommy's laptop.

"Does that say Nicky Hilton?" She asked pointing to a name on the list.

"Yeah and apparently she's a lousy kisser." he replied pointing at the comments next to her name.

Alexz laughed and looked over the list. "What's it say next to Sadie?"

Tim scrolled through the names until he found 'Harrison, Sadie' "It has a little picture of a skull and cross bones." He said laughing.

Alexz covered her mouth stifling a giggle. "Is Jude on there?"

"Yup look Harrison, Jude." he read the name that was in bold red letters. "Love of my life, best sex I ever had, perfect. She has about 20 hearts and stars next to her name too."

"Aww!" Alexz swooned. "What would you put next to my name?"

"My one and only forever, beautiful, amazing, sexiest woman alive, Mrs. Rozon." he told her sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

"Really?" Alexz asked getting teary eyed.

"Yes really! And there'd be at least a hundred hearts and stars."

"I love you." She said with a smile. She kissed his cheek softly and walked back to the counter where her empty glass sat.

"I love you too Alexz." he replied. "Now let's see here Kwest wants a redhead." Tim looked through the list and found a girl named Leighanne it said she was beautiful and had red hair. She also had quite a few stars. "I think we have a winner." Tim announced as he jotted the phone number down.

"Why are you looking for a girl for Kwest and more importantly why does Tommy still have his little black book if he's married?" Alexz asked opening the refrigerator door. "Oh and we're out of chocolate syrup remind me to get that later when we go shopping."

"Kwest is doing a favor for me and he says I owe him. I have no idea why Tommy still has his black book. It looks like this file hasn't been opened in about 8 months though." he said as he read the date of the last alteration. "And uh we can't go shopping we are sort of in hiding demanded by Darius,"

"No Twinkies?" She asked sadly. "What if I wore a hat a sweatshirt and some really big sunglasses?"

"I'll take care of it honey." he said as he walked into the kitchen with her. "I'll take care of everything."

"Are we really supposed to hide out here until everything dies down? What am I going to do? How am I not going to go out of my mind with boredom?"

"Boredom? Am I really that bad Ally? I have many ideas of the things we could do to occupy our time." Tim said suggestively as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Alexz relaxed in his arms. "Well.. You have a point. But I thought you'd be too busy doing whatever it is Tommy does for Darius."

"I am NEVER too busy for you." he said as he softly kissed her. "Why don't you take your milk and go lie down for awhile."

Alexz kissed him back and lifted her glass from the counter. She eyed him curiously. "If I didn't know any better Rozon I'd think you were trying to distract me."

"Me?" he simply asked with a smirk.

"Yes you." She replied kissing him again. "Would you do me a favor while I'm sleeping?"

"Sure anything you want."

"Check Jude's email please." Alexz asked looking up at him with doe eyes.

"yeah I can do that. You expecting something?"

"Nope. Just figured I'd ask you to check it. I'm kinda concerned that I'll get hate mail from either of Jude's parents, Sadie or fans."

"I will check and delete anything rotten that may come through."

"Or you could come to bed with me?" She replied slipping her hand under the back of his shirt.

"Oh don't tempt me?! I would love to. But I think you need sleep, and you know I wouldn't let you get any." he replied as he kissed her.

"O-kay." She answered softly. "I'll go to bed but I don't want to miss anything exciting so if you come across something to help us solve this mystery wake my ass up." She smacked his and carried her glass out of the kitchen and down the hall before disappearing into Jude and Tommy's bedroom.

As soon as Alexz was out of sight Tim pulled out Tommy's cell phone and once again dialed Kwest. "Chocolate syrup!" he said the moment Kwest answered. "get chocolate syrup too."

"Are you involving me in your freaky deaky sex life again?" Kwest asked.

Tim chuckled. "Maybe if I'm lucky." he said fondly remembering the food fight he and Alexz had had.

"No wonder she's pregnant man!"

"What can I say? I'm damn good."

"I'm hanging up now." Kwest replied before he could protest. "If you think of anything else short of fuzzy leopard handcuffs gimme a call."

Tim hung up Tommy's phone just in time to have it ring . He looked at the caller ID "Sadie" he groaned. He ignored the call and slipped the phone back in his pocket. Tim walked over to Jude's laptop to check her email as he had promised Alexz.

Once the laptop was open he suddenly got an idea. "Time to get rid of the evil Barbie." he said. He opened the Word doc. Page and typed.

**Sadie gets a great job offer in Guam **

He hit save and smiled satisfied. Tim then went to Jude's inbox and saw she had three new messages. He clicked on the first one and read:

You're getting kinda fat. Are you pregnant with twins Jude?

E. Martin  
Toronto Ca

"Fat?! Oh hell no we are NOT going down that path again!" Tim clicked reply

And you are getting uglier. Did your neck puke?

Love,  
T. Q.

He clicked send and went on to the next.

Jude you're my idol! I love your new song! Congratulations on your baby!

Tanya  
Ontario

"Now that's more like it!" Again he clicked reply.

Thank you Tanya! I'm so glad you like Jude's new song.

Much love,

T.Q.

He sent the message and then opened the final new email..

I hate your new song! You're such a sell out not to mention a horrible role model for young girls! I thought you were the only rock star who wasn't a whore but I guess I was wrong.

J.P.  
Toronto

"What the fuck?!" Tim shouted at J.P of Toronto.

You are a fucking dumbass! Jude's new song is fantastic! She is a great role model and has accomplished more than you ever will in your sad pathetic little life. Jude is NO whore. You're just jealous because no one will screw your diseased hairy ass!! Fuck off!!

Love  
Darius Mills

Tim sent the email and laughed to himself. "I can't wait until he gets calls about that." He closed Jude's laptop and made a mental note to repeatedly tell Alexz how beautiful and perfect she was until she told him to shut up.

A knock came from the door in the next moment and he jumped up to answer it before Alexz woke up.

"Special Delivery." Kwest sang in a high pitched voice.

Tim opened the door. "Shh! he said as he took some of the bags from Kwest's hands." Thanks Kwest. I really mean it. Thanks." he whispered.

"Jude sleeping?" He whispered back.

"Yeah and I want to surprise her. How many more flowers are in your truck? You need a hand bringing them up?"

"There's like this huge box all in individual vases."

"That's perfect. I want to sit them all over the place."

Tim pulled 500 out of Tommy's wallet and handed it to Kwest. then rushed down the stairs to get the flowers

"What did you do now man? Are you trying to make up for calling her fat or did you say some other bonehead thing to her." Kwest questioned taking the money and following him downstairs.

"Just the fatso comment. That I completely didn't mean by the way. Jude's been getting all these stupid emails too. I just really want her to know how much I love her and how wonderful she is. Ya know?"

"T. You swept Jude off her feet. You took her away from those horrible parents of hers and married her. Trust me when I say she knows that you love her." Kwest reminded him lifting the box from the back of his truck.

Curious at the mention of Jude's parents. Tim decided to see what he could find out. "What was wrong with her parents anyway man?" He asked as he took the opposite end of the heavy box.

"Did Jude hit you in the head?" Kwest asked shooting him a look. "Yesterday you ask me about your life and today your asking about Jude's parents and why they suck? How about because they had you arrested when they caught you and Jude getting it on in your office? You deflowered the youngest Harrison sister. If Jude was my daughter I might have tried to run you down too."

Tim looked at Kwest shocked. Jude's parents had caught Tommy and Jude?! 'Wow that could not have been good.' he thought. "So if you would have tried to kill me too, why do you think they're so terrible?"

"They locked Jude up in that fortress Sadie lives in. Hello? You couldn't see her for a month! No one could! They wouldn't let her take your phone calls, your emails.. They cut off all contact with the outside world."

"Yeah that was a living hell!" Tim said playing along. He went ahead and asked one more question even though he knew Kwest already thought he was nuts. Besides he'd probably forget all about it once he gave him Leighanne's number. "Why do you think they backed off outta the blue like they did? I mean I could never figure that out."

"It might have had something to do with all the money they acquired from G-Major. Stuart and Victoria both ended up with new houses and left Sadie and Jude to fend for themselves. Supposedly Darius and Liam were the ones that broke her out of that prison."

"Yeah I guess that would have done it." he replied. "They really are scum!"

Tim kicked open the apartment door and sat the heavy box on the couch.. He quickly put away the groceries and then he and Kwest got to work setting the roses up all over the Love Shack.

"So what do you think man?" Tim asked as he stood back and surveyed the apartment.

"I think Liam could learn a thing or two from you."

"Man, do not ruin my romantic night with talk about Liam." Tim groaned.

He went into the kitchen and unwrapped the tacos placing them on a china plates. He sat the plates on the kitchen table and lit the candle that sat in the middle of it.

"Can I ask you something T?"

"Sure." Tim said as he took the cheese cake out and began to slice it.

"If you're so crazy about Jude why did you file for divorce the same week she did?" Kwest questioned.

Tim stiffened and his blood ran cold. Tommy had filed too? Why hadn't he picked up on it? He had been so sure that Tommy didn't want a divorce.

"I thought that's what she wanted." he said quietly. Tim pulled out the phone number of the read head and handed it to Kwest. "here you go one red head as promised."

"Thanks." Kwest said taking the number. "Did you know that she was pregnant when you filed for divorce?"

"No. I didn't find out until the other night." Tim was sure Tommy hadn't known about the baby.

"I hope you're not mad at me for taking Jude to that doctor's appointment. She came to me crying about how you were divorcing her and didn't love her anymore but didn't know what to do coz' she'd taken a home pregnancy test the night before and it was positive."

Tim paled at the thought. Jude had received divorce papers that same day? But then why did Kwest get so upset when he found the ones from Jude? "No, I understand. I'm glad you were there for her man."

"The two of you drive me crazy you know that?" Kwest said on a laugh. "Well I'm gonna get going have a nice night with your wife and if you need anything else just call."

"Thanks again Kwest. Good luck with Leighanne."

"Leighanne. Now I like that name!" Kwest replied with a wave as he left the apartment.

Tim watched as Tommy's friend left the apartment he sighed heavily trying to take in all the things he'd found out that night. 


	27. Chapter 27

AN: This chapter contains adult content. You have been warned. Thanks to Natural Disaster for your contribution to this chapter! :)

XXVII

Alexz awoke and looked at the clock on the bedside table; 6:00PM. She rolled out of bed and padded down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hon why'd you let me sleep so late?" She asked from the hallway.

She walked into the living room and took in the sight around her. The entire living room was decorated with long stem red roses. So many that she lost count.

"You were tired and needed your sleep." he answered from his place on the couch in the dark living room.

"Did you do all this for me?" She asked her voice breaking. Alexz was overcome with emotion.

"You like it?" he asked with a smile as he stood and walked towards her.

She started to cry and waved her hand in front of her tearing eyes. "I more than like it. I love it! How? Why?" She asked.

Tim wrapped his arms around her and kissed away her tears. "Kwest helped. And I did it because I love you. I just want you to know how much I love you Alexz. I am so sorry for being such an ass."

"I love you too! So So Much." She sobbed happily. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! All the roses. They're so pretty! How many are there?"

"144 roses. There's more. C'mon." he said leading her to the little kitchen table where their Taco bell dinner sat. Tim had also set out the Twinkies, and two slices of cheese cake along with a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Taco bell and Twinkies and cheesecake!" She cried. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

Tim hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "You ready to enjoy this delicious feast?"

"Well I was thinking of just standing here and looking at it so maybe eating it might be a better idea." She told him with a laugh. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"why is it so surprising? I'm just sorry we're stuck here in this apartment. I'm sure you'd rather have gone out somewhere." he replied as he pulled her chair out for her.

"It doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm with you." She told him taking her seat.

"Eh that's just the roses and candlelight talking." he said with a laugh taking his seat as well.

"You're gonna help me eat all this right? Coz I may be pregnant but even I couldn't eat all of this food by myself."

"Yeah I'll help. I happen to love cheese cake."

" OoO Me too! New York style with strawberry drizzle is my absolute favorite. Looks like you pulled out all the stops Rozon. I must be pretty special." Alexz said with a smile.

"You're only the most special, most beautiful, most perfect girl in the world." he told her returning her smile.

"You don't have to butter me up Rozon. I'm a sure thing." She whispered seductively.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to be safe." he laughed.

Alexz smiled and took a bite of her taco. "Mmm.. Taco Bell tastes better and better every time I eat it."

"Glad to hear it. So what would Miss Johnson like to do tonight?"

"We could maybe watch a movie. Tommy and Jude have like every channel on Dish Network I'm sure we can find something to watch."

"Alright. That sounds like a plan. So what is your favorite movie?" Tim asked taking a bite of cheese cake.

Alexz laughed and looked at him. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to make fun of me."

"Why Spence is it a porno?" he asked with a laugh.

"NO!" She replied slightly embarrassed. "It's a Disney Movie. Last time I checked Disney didn't make porn!"

"Disney huh? Well I don't know about that have you seen the hidden perverseness in a few of those movies? Like The Lion King and The Little Mermaid?"

"I worked for Disney. They're really not that perverse. They're cheap as hell but not perverse." Alexz replied.

"Ok no more mocking of Disney. So what's the movie Alexz? I promise not to laugh."

"Finding Nemo." She told him through a mouth full of taco.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming." Tim sang with a grin.

"You know Finding Nemo Rozon?" Alexz asked completely surprised. "You don't strike me as someone who watches Disney movies even the perverse ones."

"I'm a closet Disney addict." Tim said in a serious tone. "It's not something I'm proud of. I've sought help really I have." he added with a smirk.

Alexz almost spat her chocolate milk at him. "I guess there's still a lot I don't know about you. What's your favorite movie?"

Tim looked down embarrassed. "If you tell anyone this I'll deny it and call you a liar." he warned. "Dirty Dancing."

Alexz smiled at him. "Dirty Dancing? Nobody puts baby in a corner."

"Thats right baby. So what are you scared of?"

"What am I scared of? Being alone." She confessed. "At night when I'm alone at my house I turn on all my TV's just so I don't feel so lonely. What about you? What's tough Timmypants afraid of?"

"Birds." he stated matter-of- factly as he polished off his dessert.

"Birds? You're afraid of birds? Like pigeons and parrots those kind of birds or killer birds?" Alexz asked slightly amused.

"Regular birds. I watched that Alfred Hitchcock movie as a kid. Scared the hell outta me. I've hated them ever since."

"That makes sense. I hate spiders!" Alexz cringed as she spoke.

"Ugh and centipedes they freak me out! No creature should have that many legs!"

"I completely agree! I just hate bugs in general all that crawling and the antennas." Alexz made a face.

Tim made a face cringing. he unwrapped two Twinkies and handed one to Alexz.

"Thanks honey. So what else freaks you out I mean except for Larius which would creep any sane human out."

"Please babe I'm trying to eat here, no Larius talk." Tim insisted.

"Let's make a rule no Larius talk at the dinner table, no Larius talk in the bedroom, no Larius in the shower, in the living room, in the car.. Larius in the closet is okay. They really should stay there don't you think?" Alexz said with a grin.

"I completely agree. Larius should have stayed in the far back corner of the closet behind the mops and brooms!"

Alexz shoved a Twinkie into her mouth and nodded. "You know I'm really starting to like it here. I love being married to you and being pregnant. I can't eat like this at home."

"Is that my hint to take you home , marry you right away and knock you up?' Tim asked with a grin.

"We might want to think about our jobs before that whole you knocking me up thing. I want children though I want a huge family." Alexz informed him.

"I guess we could wait if we have to. So you want as many kids as are in your tiny little family?" He asked.

Alexz laughed. "Not quite ten. I'm thinking four maybe five and I don't want to wait to start a family with you. I say we demand that Jude gets pregnant so I can eat whatever the hell I want. They kind of owe us."

"After what they have going on here, I'd say they us big time! " He agreed. "I wanna have lots of babies with you. Beautiful babies with your sparkling blue eyes."

"With your dark hair." She added.

"Your singing abilities of course."

"Your intellect and sense of humor.:" She said with a smile.

"Our kids are gonna be perfect."

"The best parts of you and me." She replied softly.

"Only the best." he said taking her hand in his.

"Speaking of the best. This was the best dinner." She told him finishing off her chocolate milk.

"But of course mademoiselle only the very best will do for my girl."

"It'll be even better if I don't have to revisit it tomorrow morning." She said pushing her cheesecake plate away. "I'm so full I could burst!"

Tim stood and cleared the plates from the table. "I can't wait to take you to my restaurant when we get back.

"I forgot you had one. What's the chef's specialty?"

" The chef makes the best salmon tartare with scallions around. I can't wait to show you off. They'll be people breaking down the door of Garde-Manger Just to see you." he told her beaming.

"That sounds delicious! Aww show me off? I thought you wanted to keep me away from your horn ball friends." Alexz said rising from her chair.

"I do but as long as I stay right next to you I think it'll be safe." Tim took Alexz's hand and led her into the living room. "You get to pick the movie Ally"

Alexz grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Just Like Heaven starts in a few minutes?" She asked hopefully.

Tim plopped down on the couch patting the spot next to him. "From the look you just gave me I take it it's a chick flick eh?"

Alexz collapsed against the soft cushions and stretched out so her head was in Tim's lap. "Mark Ruffalo, Reese Witherspoon, and the guy from Napoleon Dynamite. It'll give us an excuse to make out."

"Like we need an excuse." he teased.

"Okay so you're right we don't need an excuse." She turned her head and looked up at him. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just stuff. Mainly about practicing making babies with you." he smirked

"You know they say practice makes perfect."

"Yes they do. Are you saying I need practice?" he asked her with a grin "Because you know I am more than willing."

"I'm always willing. So did you give Kwest that girl's number?" Alexz asked snuggling against him.

"Yeah I sure did. We had an interesting chat too."

"Oh? What about?" Alexz questioned tilting her head back to look at him.

"The life and times of Tommy and Jude of course. What else?"

"What life were you talking about this time?" Alexz asked with a groan.

"Well I found out a little more about the boink fest. It seems Jude's parents caught Tommy and Jude going at it on her sixteenth in Tommy's office. They had his ass arrested, then locked Jude up in that house. They wouldn't let her see or talk to anybody."

"You're kidding?" Alexz exclaimed sitting up and turning towards him. "In Tommy's office.. Hmm we haven't tried that yet." She muttered under her breath.

"No we haven't tried it there yet. As soon as we're allowed back at G-Major. Yeah so I guess Liam and Darius gave them a big chunk of change or something to drop the charges against Tommy. Anyway that's when they took off. Jude's Dad bought a new house and everything."

"No wonder Jude's emancipated. Her parents suck! I thought her parents were bad when I played her but it's possible that they suck worse here!"

"I think they're ten times worse here! Oh and I found out something else about the divorce."

"I thought we solved this divorce thing!" She exclaimed.

"So did I but apparently not. Jude wasn't the only one who filed for divorce. Tommy did too. But here's the clincher, Jude got the papers the same day she found out she was pregnant! It really makes me wanna slug Quincy."

"They both filed for divorce? Why would they both file for divorce? You know sometimes this place feels like a soap opera compared to our little teen drama."

"Yeah it sure does. Our writers aren't nearly this creative. I don't why they would both file unless we've wrong. Maybe they did want a divorce. We've been assuming they didn't. What if they really weren't happy?" Tim asked sadly.

"Well they can figure it out all when they get back here because we already stopped the divorce and the abortion. I don't plan on doing either of those!" Alexz stated firmly.

"I agree with you Spence I say Screw Tommy and Jude. We're the ones here, not them! So I say we just do what makes us happy! "

"I only see one flaw in your 'do what makes us happy plan', Jude and Tommy are going to come back here still stuck in a marriage they were both unhappy in and have a child that was never wanted to begin with." She sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"So what? I really don't care how they feel anymore. Besides, who knows how bad they're screwing up our lives back home."

"Do you really think they're screwing up our lives?" Alexz questioned.

"I don't see how they couldn't be. Look at what a great job they've done of screwing up their own. Stupid assholes, both of them!"

"What if they're as happy as we are here?"

"Well if they are happy together in our world then they should be ecstatic when they come home and find they're still married and have a baby. Right?"

"What if they aren't together in our world?" Alexz asked softly. "We weren't and they're gonna follow our routines the same way we are here. We just happened to figure out that we were sposed to be together. Maybe they're not."

"I don't know! I don't know a damn thing! And to be honest with you I'm sick of Tommy and Jude! They had it all and they're willing to just throw it away! I don't understand how anybody could do that! I think they deserve to be miserable together! I'm NOT going to try to solve their problems anymore!" Tim shouted with anger and frustration.

"Look I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't ask to get stuck here dealing with the mess that they made of their lives! But we're here and we're doing the best we can." She shouted back.

"Oh doing the best we can? Like trying not to do anything to disrupt their precious little lives? I don't give a damn about their lives!"

"If there wasn't an innocent life involved I wouldn't care either!" She yelled back at him.

"WELL GOOD! GREAT! I'm glad you can agree with me on something! I mean heaven forbid you admit perfect Jude was class act bitch!"

"I never said JUDE was PERFECT! TOMMY'S not a SAINT either! God only knows what he's trying to keep from Jude. I wouldn't be surprised if he DID CHEAT ON HER! I HOPE SHE FINDS OUT WHAT AN ASSHOLE HE REALLY IS!" Alexz shouted.

"SO DO I!" Tim shouted back. "ANY guy who could throw away his wife and child for NO FUCKING reason deserves what he gets! I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR YOU!! I could NEVER throw that away!"

Tim was breathing heavy now. He was so pissed at the mess they were in he couldn't see straight. Without warning he grabbed Alexz and pulled her against him roughly. He kissed her as hard as he could shoving his tongue into her mouth.

At first Alexz resisted concerned with how rough Tim was being. He had always been gentle and loving. She had never experienced this side of him before and frankly it turned her on. Tim released her swollen mouth and looked down at her panting.

Alexz heard Tim let out a low growl before pummeling her lips with his own. Alexz was playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, feeling Tim bite down slightly on her bottom lip she pulled his hairs. Tim groaned as his touches became needier, and rougher. Alexz moaned as his big hands groped the small of her back, moving lower and lower.

Alexz shoved Tim away from her suddenly and wiped her mouth, she seemed disgusted but she then walked over to the counter on the island and hopped onto it. Tim walked toward her and roughly grabbed her hips, standing between her legs. Alexz crashed her lips onto his, once again pulling his hair. She let her hands leave his brown hair and pulled off his shirt. Expecting him to return his lips back to hers she leaned forward slightly and was surprised when she felt him biting down slightly on her shoulder. His hands moved from her hips to slightly under her shirt. He moved it up bit by bit, while still concentrating on nibbling her neck.

Alexz raised her arms so Tim could take it off, she cupped both sides of his face and crashed her lips onto his. She ran her sharp nails from his cheeks, down his neck, over his sharp pecks, down his abdomen, and finally trailing her finger over the waistband of his pants. Tim pulled away from her lips just long enough to moan and then kiss her again. Alexz shoved her tongue into his mouth but not in a disgusting, sloppy way, but a seductive, needy way. Alexz ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth before pulling away from him all together.

Alexz moved to his pulse and kissed from there, to behind his ear, back across his neck, where she surrounded his Adam's apple with feather light kisses. Tim just tilted his head back, letting her kiss him. Alexz shoved Tim's pants from his hips, letting him step out of them. Tim then grabbed the bottom cuffs of her pants and pulled them down roughly. Using the bar chairs as leverage Alexz kicked herself up so she was fully on the counter. She sank her nails into his shoulder and her other hand supported his neck, she pulled him up with her. He smiled and climbed onto the counter too, still between her legs.

Alexz was hoisted up by her elbows watching Tim's every move. He roughly ran his hand through her hair and pulled her to him for another searing kiss. Alexz moaned into his mouth and Tim smirked as his other hand reached behind her to unhook her bra. Tim undid the clasp and Alexz lifted her arms so he could slide it off. Tim's hand left her hair and supported her lower back so she wouldn't fall backwards.

After her bra was discarded both Tim's hands moved to her shoulder and shoved her down onto the counter. Alexz cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain. Tim smirked as his mouth attacked hers, just for a second, before abandoning her lips and traveling under her chin, down her neck, across her collar bone, and then through her breasts. His mouth traveled down her abdomen and he paused at her belly button, dipping his tongue into it briefly before venturing back up her body. Once he reached her breasts again he teasingly licked her right before biting down, hard. Alexz cried out and started to pull his hair again. Tim moved his mouth to her left.

Alexz had had enough. She roughly rolled their bodies over, luckily there was enough counter space for them not to fall on the floor. Alexz kissed his lips, biting down hard enough to draw blood on his bottom lip before moving down his body. When she got to his ribcage she moved to his left side. She kissed each rib outline she could see. When she got to the third one down she felt him shudder. She knew that was his spot. She licked the area before blowing warm air, then cool. She quickly nipped at it before picking her head up.

She continued to place random kisses throughout his body while her one hand played with the small hairs under his belly button, while her other hand tugged at his boxers. Finally getting them down Alexz smirked before kissing Tim one more time. Tim roughly pulled down her panties and then bucked his hips upwards, entering her. Alexz moaned as she felt him moving inside her, adjusting to the angle.

Taking that as her cue to move, Alexz started riding him up and down. Tim groaned at the sensations coursing through his body. Feeling Alexz start to get tired he started thrusting upwards, his one hand on her hip guiding her and the other holding tightly onto her breast.

Alexz moaned when something caught her eye. She slightly turned her head and saw Tommy and Jude's lap tops. Getting angry again, remembering their conversation, well…argument, Alexz slapped Tim's hand away and started riding him faster and harder. Tim groaned again as Alexz moved in a slightly circular motion. Tim hoisted himself up on his elbows this time and when Alexz moved to knock him back down he caught her wrists. Pulling her down to fall onto him Alexz lost her motions and let her body completely fall over Tim's. Alexz let her lips descend onto his and she felt herself being turned over again. Alexz moaned as Tim stayed inside her and pulled her off the counter. Staying connected, Alexz wrapped her legs around Tim's waist and started to grind against him, not wanting to lose the feeling, as Tim walked them over to the wall. Not finding a wall fast enough Tim settled for the fridge. Though Alexz was a little heavier because of the pregnancy, he would never tell her this EVER AGAIN, he knew this position was the best.

Continuing to thrust faster and harder their conversation replayed in his head.  
_  
"What if they aren't together in our world?" Alexz asked softly. "We weren't and they're gonna follow our routines the same way we are here. We just happened to figure out that we were supposed to be together. Maybe they're not."_

She was so ignorant. He didn't have the answers either but at least he didn't flare his ignorance to everyone.

_"ANY guy who could throw away his wife and child for NO FUCKING reason deserves what he gets! I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR YOU!! I could NEVER throw that away!"_

Tim got heated again and started slamming himself harder into Alexz. She went to put her arms on his shoulders but he grabbed her wrists again, holding them over her head. The door of the fridge was cool against her back, a drastic contrast to her steaming core. Tim bit down on her neck and Alexz moaned. Getting more heated as they continued Tim slammed deeper inside of her, hitting her G-Spot. Alexz screamed out in ecstasy, and collapsed against Tim; she rode out the orgasm as Tim slipped into her a few more times, slowing down, before finally coming and collapsed onto the cool, tiled floor, with Alexz in his arms.

After a few minutes of enjoying the aftershocks Alexz lifted her head, "A very therapeutic way to deal with anger if you ask me…"

Tim just smirked and pulled her closer, "Hell yeah…"


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

The phone rang waking the worn out love birds. Alexz lifted her head from Tim's chest and looked at him.

"Get the phone." Alexz groaned softly.

"I can't get to the phone at the moment I have an Alexz on top of me. Please leave a message at the beep." Tim replied pulling the blanket around them. "BEEEP." He added for good measure.

Alexz laughed. "Let's just let the machine get it. It's probably not important. If it was the studio then our cell phones would be ringing. It better not be Kwest."

The phone continued to ring over their conversation.

" Kwest knows not to bother us. Is that your way of telling me you're not moving?" Tim asked stroking her sweaty hair softly.

Alexz nodded. "Yup. Not moving. Too comfy." She replied kissing his chest.

The machine finally clicked on with the standard answering machine message. "No one is here to take your call right now. Leave a message." followed by an audible beep.

"Hey Jude it's your sister Sadie. Are you there?"

Tim groaned and hid his head under a pillow as soon as he heard Sadie's voice. Alexz moved to get off of the couch only to be pulled back into Tim's arms.

"I know you told me not to use the number at your rehearsal space unless it was an emergency... "

"You're not getting the phone. It's evil Barbie." Tim told her poking his head out from beneath the couch cushions.

"Shh. It might be important." Alexz replied trying to listen to the rest of Sadie's message.

"But you weren't answering your cell."

"Ally what could Sadie possibly have to say that could be considered important?" Tim asked.

Alexz raised herself up on her elbows and shrugged.

"Listen I want to apologize for what happened. I'm really sorry.."

Tim began listening to the message after hearing the word sorry come from Sadie Harrison's mouth.

"And I also wanted to tell you that I'm moving."

Alexz made a face. "Sadie's moving?"

Tim bit his bottom lip and suddenly remembered what he had wrote earlier that day.

Sadie gets a great job offer in Guam.

"I got a job offer and I'm moving to Guam."

He suppressed a wave of wild laughter. He just looked at Alexz who wore a look of confusion.

"Guam?" She asked raising her brows at her fiancé.

Tim just continued to bite his lip and shrugged.

"ADIOS!"

The machine turned off and Alexz looked at Tim. "Is there something you'd like to tell me Mr. Rozon?"

"Wow good for her." he managed to say before he burst into laughter.

"What did you do?" Alexz questioned as she watched Tim laugh hysterically.

When he finally caught his breath he gave her a guilty smile. "I may have wrote that Sadie gets a great job offer in Guam. I wonder if she knows they don't speak Spanish there?"

Alexz wanted to be angry with him. She took one look at him and started cracking up laughing.

"T-that was not nice!" She tried to scold him while she collapsed in a fit of giggles against his chest. "But it was very funny! "Sadie can't even speak English!" she added laughing.

"I know it was a mean thing to do to Guam, but I couldn't resist." he said as he once again broke into hysterics.

"I wonder what kind of job she got in Guam? All she's qualified to do is sit there and look pretty and be waited on hand and foot. Please tell me you didn't make her Princess of Guam!"

"I have already tortured that poor place enough by sending her there. I wouldn't do THAT to them." he choked out through his laughter.

"I can't believe you DID THAT! Did you do anything else that I need to spank you for?" Alex replied snorting.

"Well if you're gonna spank me I can hurry and do something else." he replied with a smirk.

"Don't take this the wrong way pal but you wore me out with that last round. Will you take a rain check on that spanking?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure. I'm too tired to bend over for you anyways. You did a pretty good job of wearing me out yourself."

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it Rozon." She told him with a wink. "Thank you for getting rid of Sadie."

"It was my unbelievably great pleasure to get rid of her. Anyone else you want to ship off? I'm you're man."

Alexz wrapped her arms around him and rest her chin on his chest. "Hmm.. there's an idea. How would you feel about writing me up a fabulous studio downstairs?"

"I could do that. But I bet you could do it better. That way it would have all the very best equipment and anything else your heart desires." Tim said as he softly kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to him.

"You're right I could do it. Did you check Jude's email while you were shipping Sadie off?"

"Yup all taken care of." Tim said with an inward grin.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Alexz asked smiling. "Or should I just crawl under this blanket and pretend we're the only two people that exist right now?"

"I would go for the second option." Tim grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over both of their heads.

"Hold that thought. I have to pee again." Alexz informed him wriggling out of his arms. "It's amazing how something the size of a pee can effect your entire body. I know nothing about pregnancy."

"I don't much either Spence." he admitted. Tim released Alexz from his embrace and pulled the cover back down off of their heads

She rose from the couch and padded down the hallway.

Alexz returned a few moments later and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a glass from the cabinet filled it with water and brought it over to the coffee table.

Tim sat up and grabbed Tommy's laptop off the coffee table. He typed in pregnancy on the Boogle search. Yes Boogle he thought to himself I wonder what exactly is a Boogle. Google sounded much better.

Alexz sat down beside him and grabbed some of the blanket. "Does that say Boogle?"

"Yes it does. Apparently Boogle is all the rage here in Bizzaro land. I wonder if that's what the "B' stands for?" He asked as he tilted his head contemplating the idea. "Google,.Bizzaro style."

Alexz just made a face. "Ok-ay." She lifted her glass and took a long drink. "What are you looking up? Are you Boogling stars?"

"I am Boogling pregnancy. I figured we oughta know something about it. Like what to expect next."

Alexz placed her hand on his back and tickled his skin with her fingernails. "You're going to make a great expectant father someday soon."

"Thank you. You already make a great expectant mommy." The Boogle screen flashed up his search results with a 78,923 match. "Wow there sure is a lot to know."

She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I guess so. Here I am thinking its all about puking and peeing and getting fat." Alexz replied scrunching up her nose.

Tim clicked on a website called Mommy-to-be and began to read about all the changes coming up in the next few weeks. There was also a place to see what your baby looked like at it's current stage of development. He typed in 12 weeks and looked at the little picture of a tiny little transparent human.

"Wow." was all he could say as he continued to stare at the screen.

Alexz looked at the picture and smiled. She placed her hand on her stomach and continued to smile. "So tiny and defenseless."

"That's amazing." Tim whispered as he placed his hand on top of hers. He smiled at her then began to read what it said they could expect next. "As you approach your second trimester, any nausea you may have experienced probably will begin to subside. You may also notice a dark line of pigmentation creeping up your abdomen."

"No more morning sickness?" Alexz asked hopefully. "How long until he can hear us? How long until we can feel him move?" She asked excitedly.

"Let's see." Tim said as he began to scroll through the page. " You probably won't feel your baby kick until sometime between 16 and 22 weeks, even though he started moving at 7 or 8 weeks." He turned and smiled at Alexz again. "It won't be long now. Ok hearing. Here we go week 15 The baby can probably hear now and is comforted by the sound of your heartbeat and your voice. Encourage your loved ones to talk to the baby and let her know how much she is loved already. "

"The baby can hear? Does that mean the baby can hear everything?" She whispered.

"Like what?" he whispered back.

"Like what we did an hour ago on the counter, last night in the Viper, in the shower.." She replied looking at him nervously.

"Well probably. But don't think it will scar him for life. That is how he got there in the first place."

"Can we hurt the baby?" She asked.

Tim looked at her a bit nervously. "Let me check." 'please be no, please be no' he silently begged. "Sex is considered safe during all stages of the pregnancy. Open communication will be the key to a satisfying sexual relationship during pregnancy. Thank you God! Just gotta tell me what you want babe." Tim told her with a smirk. "Oh also says you may start to experience heart burn and swollen breasts this trimester, and looser fitting clothes will also be necessary." Tim added that last statement while cringing hoping Alexz didn't burst into tears again.

"Wow this is kinda exciting and scary at the same time." Alexz replied resting her chin on Tim's shoulder.

"Yeah it is. Anything else you'd like to know. I'll bookmark this site for later too." he told her as he clicked favorites and added the website.

"Not that I can think of. I'm kind of just like overwhelmed right now you know. It's like wow there's a whole human growing inside me. How do you feel about all of this?"

Tim closed Tommy's laptop and pulled Alexz into his lap.

"Well it's kind of scary, but I think it's the most amazing and wonderful thing there is." He placed his hand on her still flat abdomen and smiled. "You know I'll be right here the whole time. I can't do this for you, but I'll help any way I can."

"I'm terrified." She confessed. "I'm just glad you're here and I don't have to go through it alone. If it were our baby it'd be different. I'm just the incubator for the baby chick. Keeping it safe and warm until it's real mother comes back. I don't want to do something wrong."

"It's alright to be scared. . I know you will do a great job of keeping the baby perfectly safe. And hey just think of the practice we're getting." he added trying to make her smile.

"Yeah. You're right." She said with a smile. She kissed him softly and snuggled into his arms.

"So what would the most beautiful woman on the planet like to do now?" he asked leaning back against the couch and holding her close.

"Actually. I want you to sing." Alexz replied. "I'm gonna write up that studio and I'm going to play producer."

"You want me to sing? What song do you have in mind Spencer? I refuse to sing any girlie pop."

"The song that Kwest found under Tommy's desk." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Ok. I never did get to see that song. Please tell me it does not involve Tommy booty shakes."

"Nope its rock. Definitely not girly pop and I think you've shook your ass enough tonight." Alexz said on a laugh.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah thanks. Alright Alexz you write up your dream studio and I'll sing."

She smiled and reached for Jude's laptop. "I suddenly have all this energy!"

"Energy is good. Do I have to sing naked, or am I allowed to throw on some pants?"

"I think you better put clothes on. I don't think I can control myself if you're standing there naked while you sing. It might be too much for my hormones." She replied laughing.

"Stay naked it is!" Tim replied with a smirk. He rose from the couch and grabbed the jeans and boxer briefs he'd been wearing earlier and slipped them on.

Alexz quickly typed a short paragraph about the studio, hit save and closed the laptop. "I better put some clothes on too. Don't want to distract my sexy artist." She said with a wink.

"Or not and call it creative inspiration."

"Would you be as inspired if I was wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers?"

"Hmm…" he replied smirking and pretending to think it over. "That may still work."

Alexz rose from the couch and handed him Jude's laptop. "Lyrics are on here under Tommy's song. I'm gonna go put some clothes on. Oh and if you try to watch the sex tape while I'm gone. I moved it so Kwest wouldn't accidentally stumble upon it while I'm at work."

"And where did you move it too?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure I remember." She replied rushing out of the living room.

"Yeah, sure, uh huh, I'm buying that." he called after her. Tim sat down on the arm of the couch and opened Jude's laptop. He scrolled through the documents until he found 'Tommy's Song' . He opened it and began to read the lyrics.

"Huh. Not bad Quincy." He said to himself. 


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

Alexz returned to the living room wearing a pair of Tommy's boxers and one of Jude's white tank tops. "So what do you think of the song?"

"I like it.. surprisingly, but. it's all about not wanting things to be over and the end of something. I think I want to write my own song. What do you think of that Ms. Producer?"

Alexz walked towards him a smile on her face. "I think that's a great idea! Whatcha gonna write about?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." he teased. "Probably a Larius ballad."

Alexz made a face and moved her legs under her. "Have fun with that Larius ballad. I'm sure Darius will let us release it!"

"He'll be giddy with delight. I can just see him skipping through the daisies." Tim laughed.

Alexz chuckled. "Did I happen to mention the other part of my little idea?"

Tim groaned. "Do I want to know?"

"It's not bad!" She replied. "I just got to thinking."

"Thinking about?"

"Okay well Jude's gonna be pregnant for the next six months and I kinda think she needs a break. But Darius still wants her album finished. So not only will we finish her album but what if we gave Darius an entirely new artist?" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "It might help their marriage if Quincy gets to share the spotlight with his wife."

"So you mean an album with both of them on it? You are a genius Alexz."

"Not exactly..." Alexz said with a smile. "Though a duet would be a great idea."

"WHAT?! Oh no a couple of songs is one thing. I cannot do a whole album!" he whined.

"C'mon Timmy!" She whined back. "I know you can do it! I'll help you. I have to be pregnant the least you could do is record a few songs. Don't you think it's time that Tom Quincy made a comeback?"

"Ugh… You had to play the pregnancy card didn't you? Alright fine. I'll do it, but you're gonna have to help me write some songs. I'm not that creative unless I put my blogs to music."

"I love you!" She reminded him cheerily. "Of course I'll help you write songs! Just think about how much fun it'll be. Darius will eat it up with a spoon. He already wants to make us his power couple. You might even get to go on tour!"

"I love you too. But I don't wanna go on tour. Tommy can do that. Let him deal with the crazy bra tossing groupies."

"Tommy's living groupie free nowadays one look at the pregnant hormonal wife and they'll keep those bras on! So Rozon you ready to be the next big thing?" Alexz asked grinning from ear to ear.

Tim shot her a look and swallowed hard.

Alexz and Tim stood together in front of the closed studio door. They each held a laptop under their arms and Alexz held Jude's songbook in her hand, a pen was tucked behind her ear.

"Would you relax Rozon. I've done this a million times before." She told him pushing the door open.

"Yeah Alexz you have. Except for this past week and being on set I've never been in a real studio before." Tim explained.

"Technically this is a make believe studio since it didn't exist before we got here." Alexz replied. She brought her hand to the door knob and opened the door.

The door opened to reveal a studio that would rival anything that Darius had at G-Major. It was bigger than studio B that Jude usually used and had more technology than even Alexz could comprehend.

"This place is amazing!" Alexz cried once they stepped inside. "It's huge and look at the soundboard and all the equipment! I could just die right now!"

Tim stepped inside and closed the door. "Oh no! You're not gonna get out of helping me that easily Spence."

Alexz rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

Tim draped his arm over her exposed shoulder. "So this is where we'll be spending most of our time."

"It's a lot homier than G-Major and we won't have Darius yelling about not being able to leave until things are finished. When we're tired or hungry all we have to do is go upstairs." She smiled at him. "We get to be our own boss." She turned so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright Ally you sold me. I love the studio!"

"Are you just saying that because you know it's what I want to hear?" Alexz asked quirking a brow at him.

"No!" He replied a little too quickly.

Alexz took his hand in hers. "How about I work on a song I wrote first to show you how simple it is and then you go?" She looked up at him her eyes bright.

"You wrote another song?" Tim looked down at his fiancée in awe.

"I write all the time. Corners of newspaper, napkins, Wendy's wrappers." She replied spilling her secrets. "The ones on the Wendy's wrappers are always the ones that the label likes best."

"What's this new one about, your new love for Taco Bell?" He asked with a smirk.

Alexz moved away from him and stuck out her tongue. "No." She answered moving over to the corner of the studio where an electric keyboard sat. "It's about us being stuck here."

Tim eyed her curiously. "You wrote a song about us being stuck here in another world?"

"It inspired me. Many things inspire me." Alexz replied with a smile. "Have a seat Rozon and I'll show you how it's done."

Tim sat down and watched as Alexz effortlessly began. This only made him more nervous all he could do was play guitar, sure Tim had written songs before but nothing ever came of them. How was he going to pull an album off. Thank the king of bizzaro world that he at least had Tommy's singing voice.

Alexz stood over the keyboard and turned it on. "I find it easier to play around with the chorus first and then work on the verses. Like see here. The lyrics for the chorus Fighting for no reward, Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart, Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing and Striking us down." She bit her bottom lip after she read them from Jude's songbook and gave Tim an expectant look. "What do you think?"

"You write this stuff on Wendy's wrappers? That's great. I love that chorus."

"Wendy's wrappers with brown eyeliner." She told him with a chuckle. "My brother calls me this crazy song-writing genius. I think I'm just crazy but he's my producer and if he thinks I'm a genius..." Alexz trailed off realizing she hadn't thought much about how much she missed home until now.

"I completely agree! You are a genius! What else do you have?" Tim asked trying to bring her back from her thoughts of home.

"Well that's the chorus. The first verse is, two people shipwrecked, stranded alone, praying for dry land to save our souls. Hurricane season just knocked us down . Emotional suicides running the ground. It's really deep and symbolic which is why I think I'm just crazy."

"Ah deep and symbolic that's right up Blog Boy's ally." Tim told her with a grin.

"So then this should be a piece of cheesecake for you! This is part of the chorus when it's sang the second time. I won't give up never never. I won't be struck by the weather. Hold on when the wind's so strong . Tell me how can we find our way home in love's electric storm?" Alexz sang acapella.

Tim closed his eyes and listened to her beautiful voice fill the room. "That's perfect Ally."

"Then there's just one more verse and the bridge. But that's it that's how a song is born." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad it's such a simple process for you. Now sing the rest for me Spence."

"You wanna hear the rest? You know I don't ever share my music with anyone. But you're quite the exception."

"Thank you, I'm glad I make the exception. Yes I want to hear the rest. Then we have to start recording this."

"Record it? I wasn't planning on recording it. I don't think it sounds like something Darius would like." She looked up at him with doe eyes. "Here's the second verse. Feels like our last chance to get out alive. Will we survive this treacherous night? Predators waiting circling around, sky full of fireworks burn without sound."

"First of all I love the song. I really do. Secondly yes you ARE going to record it. And lastly, how do we know what this Darius's taste is? I mean back home his character isn't in love with Liam."

Alexz snorted. "Okay you may have a point there. You really like it? You don't think it's like ridiculously complex and incomprehendable?"

"Are you seriously asking ME that of all people? Yes I love it!"

"Your blogs always made sense to me. I especially loved the one you wrote for me after Tyler broke my heart. ." she confessed with a small chuckle. "I think it went something like this. I bring nothing to the table. You alone are A beautiful harvest.. Set in the desert. Parched dry lips cracking like eggs. you don't feel so pretty. Come over here."

"I will lick your lips. I will be your water. Love can be your thirst. Drink here." Tim finished.

"I have to admit I was tempted to." Alexz said with a grin. "I wish I would have given in then."

"So the whole thing about saying my blogs made no sense was a cover." Tim said with a smirk. He stood up and walked towards her. "I think you are a closet Tim Rozon Myspace stalker."

"Okay you caught me. I read all your blogs!" Alexz confessed. "I'm guilty of loving me some Timmy."

"I knew it!" Tim crouched down on the floor in front of her. "I love me some Ally." he said before softly placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Alexz pressed her lips to his softly. "I don't know I denied something that was in front of me for so long." She told him softly. She brought her hand to his face and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"I knew I'd wear you down eventually." he said placing his hands on top of hers against his face. He brought on of her hands down to his mouth and laid several feather light kisses across her knuckles. He turned it over and kissed her palm. "You always had me right here."

Alexz smiled. "So are you gonna give this whole song writing thing a try or will I be forced to tie you down and make you write by any means necessary?"

"Slave driver!" he teased as he stood. "Alright give me a pen and paper. I'll write you a song."

"Yay!" She squealed happily. She moved away from him for a minute only to return with a plain pad of notebook paper and a pen. "Here you go Rozon."

Tim took the notepad and pen and walked over to the large comfy sofa Alexz had dreamed up. He crossed his leg resting his ankle on the opposite knee. Tim propped the pad up on his leg and began to write. He occasionally looked up at Alexz, smiled, scratched something out and wrote in something new.

Alexz paced the studio swinging her arms trying not to hover over him.

"You dancing for me Spence?" he asked amused by her pacing.

"No I'm doing an impression of you, dancing in the shower the other day." She said with a smile. "I fidget when I'm nervous!"

"There was more tucsh involved in my dance." he laughed "Calm down I'm almost done."

Alexz added butt shaking to her pacing. "Better?" She remarked with a smirk.

"Much better." Tim wrote a few more lines and handed Alexz the paper. "Don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks."

Alexz took the paper and sat down beside him. "I bet it doesn't suck at all!" She then looked over what he had written and started to cry. She brought her hand to her mouth and began chewing on her thumbnail. "This is..." She sobbed unable to finish her sentence.

"That bad eh? Oh well back to the drawing board."

"Don't you DARE!" She exclaimed. "It's amazingly beautiful and I LOVE IT. If you don't record it I'll... continue to cry." She said with a laugh.

Tim stood and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her looking down into her eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

"You really like it?"

Alexz nodded. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever read. Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore. You go and write something like this."

His smile grew wider as she spoke. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I mean every word." he whispered in her ear. "I love you Ally."

He then took a few steps back from her and picked up a Gibson electric and started to play. "Tell me what you think."

Alexz sat down on the couch and listened to him play. She couldn't keep the tears from falling as he sang.

"It's just... I love it so much!" She sobbed unable to contain her emotions.  
_  
Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love

I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything. .oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open 

Tim finished the song and sat the guitar in his lap. He looked over at her and smiled. "So does it pass oh wise one?"

"Get your butt in that booth!" She replied.

* * *

AN: Song belongs to Creed. I apologize for the delay in these chapters. I just had unexpected and completely unplanned gall bladder removal surgery and haven't felt much like being on the computer. Again I apologize. Thanks so much for the reviews. There are several more chapters written which I will post prolly a few at a time. Hope ure enjoying the story!

xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

XXX

"Everyone is going to love this song!" Alexz said with a smile as she handed him the finished CD. "You have to have Kwest messenger it to Darius as soon as Kwest's awake." She told him excitedly.

Tim looked over at the clock on the wall "Which should be in about an hour since you've had me working all night and it's now 6 am." he chuckled. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nope. I still feel like I have all this nervous energy!" Alexz replied jumping around.

Tim looked at her through half open eyes and yawned. "Well then you won't mind making breakfast and calling Kwest right? I'm exhausted."

"I hope you like cereal and Twinkies coz' that's about all I know how to make." Alexz said with a grin. "We could go out for breakfast.. if you weren't so tired and we weren't in hiding. Sorry stupid idea."

"Cereal sounds great. I promise you as soon as the warden let's us out; and I get some sleep; I will take you out to the biggest, and best breakfast around." Tim stood and stretched as another yawn escaped him. "Would you hate me if I went to bed? You can wake me up for anything you need."

"Did I wear you out Rozon? Am I that damn good?" She asked mocking him.

"Damn straight woman. You rock my world." he replied with a smirk.

Alexz smiled and looked up at him. "C'mon let's go upstairs. I'll make you some cereal and call Kwest and then you can go to bed. I'd go to bed with you but I don't think I can keep my hands off of you at the moment I'm incredibly aroused and you're only looking at me."

"Well who's stopping you from coming with me? I am NEVER that tired." Tim took her hand and followed her upstairs. He sat in one of the kitchen chairs and waited for some cereal a la Alexz.

Alexz set a bowl of mixed cereal in front of her fiancée. "There wasn't enough of anything to make a bowl so here's cocoa puffs, lucky charms and the end of the frosted mini wheats." She grabbed the milk from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer and brought them to the table.

Tim poured some milk on the cereal concoction. "Thanks my favorite." He said as he dug into the bowl with enthusiasm.

"I'm a horrible housewife sorry." She apologized taking a seat across from him.

"No really I do this all the time." he said with a mouth full. "I love chocolate Lucky Charms and Apple Jacks."

"Hmm haven't tried that. I usually don't eat breakfast. Just my coffee and then around noon I'll have a salad with chicken and some sort of crunchy carb-less thing, dressing on the side. I like living here so much better!"

Tim made a face. "I bet you do." He replied as he crunched.

"Did you want some coffee?" Alexz asked rising from her chair. "Or some toast? I can make toast."

"Sit down Ally. Eat your cereal before it gets soggy. I'm good. This is fine."

Tim scarfed down the rest of his breakfast and then stood. "Are you coming with me?" he asked motioning toward the bedroom.

Alexz threw their cereal bowls into the sink and looked up at him. She was instantly at his side dragging him towards the bedroom.

"Eager there hunny?" he laughed

You have no idea." She replied closing the bedroom door behind them.

A few hours later Alexz lay on her side watching Tim sleep.

"Are you awake?" She asked softly.

"I am now." he answered eyes still closed.

"Sorry." She replied. "You can go back to bed. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to email the demo to Kwest instead of making him come down here."

"Alright. Remember if you need me for anything you get your sexy ass in here and wake me up. Now give me a kiss." He said puckering his lips.

Alexz kissed him passionately and then slid out of bed. "Sweet dreams hunny bunny." She told him as she put on one of Tommy's long t-shirts and turned to leave the room.

"I'll be ready for round two in a few hours I promise." he mumbled as he rolled over.

Alexz laughed and shook her head. "I'll wake you up before dinner. I'm gonna try and convince Kwest to bring us some Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"With extra mashed potatoes?" He asked hopefully.

"Someone having a sympathetic pregnancy?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe." he replied with a smirk. "Tommy's wallet is over here on the floor so you can pay Kwest. He told her as he pointed at the floor next to the bed. "Oh, and have him get some pickles."

Alexz grabbed Tommy's wallet from the floor and looked at Tim strangely. "If you eat them with ice cream I will vomit."

"yuck! I'm not that sympathetic. Night baby."

"Love you!" She replied closing the bedroom door.

Alexz walked down the hall and to the living room where Jude's phone was sitting on the coffee table. She lifted it from the table and speed dialed Kwest. He answered after two rings.

"Well good afternoon Mrs. Quincy." Kwest said with a chuckle. "Did you have a good evening with your husband?"

"Kwest it's 11 AM I'd hardly call that noon and yes I did thank you. Thank you very much for all your help." Alexz muttered.

"No problem Jude. You're like my kid sister I'd do anything for you." He assured her.

"Oh good I'm glad you feel that way coz' I have another couple of favors to ask you. If I wasn't stuck in this apartment I'd do them myself but it is what it is. So anyways the first thing is I am sending you a demo that Tommy recorded this morning. I need you to give it to Darius along with an email." She bit her lip and waited for his response.

"You got T to record something? Like he sang and you listened?" Kwest asked surprised.

"Yes Kwest and the song is amazing! He wrote it himself with no help from me at all. All I did was encourage him and press record."

"Did you hold a gun to his head? Threaten to withhold sex? Coz' thats the only way that Tom Quincy would ever go back to recording." Kwest informed her.

"Nope. I just asked him to and he did. We came up with this idea that since I'm gonna be outta commission for a while that it was the perfect time for another Quincy to get into the recording studio." Alexz explained.

"I can't wait to hear it!" Kwest told her genuinely excited.

"So you'll give it to Darius?"

"Can I listen to it first?" Kwest questioned.

Alexz sighed. "Sure Kwest you can listen to it first. Okay the other thing. I'm emailing you a grocery list and a KFC order for dinner tonight. Would you mind going to the store and KFC for me?"

"Not at all Jude. I'll get whatever you need. I'm happy to run your errands. Without you here at the studio I really have nothing to do. How are you feeling?" He asked concerned. "Do you think you're feeling up to company tonight?"

"Aww Kwest are you lonely at the studio without me?" Alexz asked laughing. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Only if you're feeling up to it. I don't want to interrupt your plans with Quincy. Trust me when I say I really don't want to interrupt your plans."

Alexz laughed. "Speaking of plans have you called Leighanne yet?"

Kwest snorted. "No I haven't called her yet."

"You don't have to marry the girl you know. You could just go to dinner and have meaningful conversation."

"When you say meaningful conversation what do you mean?" Kwest asked slyly.

"All men are the same!" She groaned. "I'm gonna go watch the Disney channel now. I'll send you those emails, oh and dinner is at seven!"

"See you at seven Jude!" Kwest replied before hanging up the phone.

Alexz hung up the phone and sat down in front of Jude's laptop. Now it was her turn to have some fun. Sure she wouldn't be sending anyone off to Guam or making Kwest knock his coffee into his lap, but she was still changing things.

Alexz double clicked the email server in the corner of the flat screen monitor and moused over to the word COMPOSE. She clicked the address book in search of Darius and found his email.

To:

from:

Alexz laughed at this Darius' choice of email address.

"D dog?" She snorted. "Riiight."

Alexz clicked on the body of the new email and began to write.

Darius,

Here is something that I think will save both Tommy and I from humiliation. I'm ready to go public with our happy marriage and the baby but I would like to let you know that after my album is finished I'm going to be taking a break from music, at least until our son or daughter is old enough. Before you get angry and start to yell at your computer please consider this. Tommy is so much more than an amazing producer and manager.

Once upon a Time even you thought he could have been the next big thing. Well I think it's time to go back to that time. Attached is a demo that Tommy and I recorded last night. Darius, he wrote the song and I know you'll agree it's amazing and touching and sounds unbelievable. Ok, I know you're sitting there going Jude get on with your rambling so here it is. I propose that you rush this single over to every rock station in Toronto and let the song speak for itself. Then, Tommy and I will do a press conference in which we will both talk about our marriage and Tommy's new solo career. I know Tommy can do it D! I really think it's time he got back into the studio on the other side of the glass.

We can't stay in hiding forever. I feel it's better that we face what's going on and try to put a positive spin on it. Yeah we're married and having a baby but Tommy's going solo. That kinda softens the blow doesn't it? I know I am not in PR but we both know that I've learned a thing or two about what publicity can do for an artist. Please consider this 'Tommy making a comeback' thing. I promise you that my album will be finished by the end of March. After that it's all on Tommy. I will not be going on tour this summer unless it's with him, and I won't be going as an artist. I'll be going as the proud enormously pregnant wife who is only there to support her husband and of course chase off any Little Tommy Q groupies.

So D, there is my proposal. It's out there but you have to admit that it couldn't come at a better time. Don't think of it as you're losing me. I'm still here. I'll still do some publicity for the album and some public appearances with Tommy but like I said it's his time. I hope you enjoy the song he wrote. I did. I cried. And although everything makes me cry these days, you should still consider my opinion. So listen to the track and let me know what you think. I've got to go make a grocery list for Kwest since my husband won't let me leave the apartment.

Hope to hear from you soon!

xoxo

Jude Quincy

Alexz looked over the email and hit send. 'Now onto the grocery list'. She thought to herself as she opened a new email to Kwest.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI

Alexz stood in front of the partially open bedroom door pacing back and forth in the hall. She had just heard from Darius and couldn't wait to tell Tim about his reaction. Her pacing turned to dancing in front of the doorway as she was unable to contain her excitement. She was incredibly nervous when she received a reply from Darius about an hour after she had sent her email.

To:

From:

Jude. I think your idea is brilliant. While I completely understand your reasons for wanting to step away from the music world for the time being I can't say that this is the best time for you to be taking a break. I just know your new album is going to be more popular then your other two releases and the public will be demanding music videos and a tour. But I suppose that's where that husband of yours comes in.

The song that you sent me is incredible! Not only will I rush it out as a rough single, I want to talk to Tom about signing an official contract as G-Major's newest artist. I also wanted to let you know that Be has been shipped to all local radio stations here in Toronto and should be on air at some point this evening. I have arranged for you to do a call in tonight with SHOK FM Radio to introduce and discuss your new single. I have approved three questions for them to ask you. Just promote the single to death and then let them play the song. You know the drill.

Now, I know you said that you really want this to be Tom's time but with the demand that I'm sure your new single is going to receive and you stepping out of the spotlight for awhile, I have to argue that you need to do something other than releasing the new album this spring to keep the fans listening; something like releasing another bootleg or releasing Be as an official single with maybe one other song. Talk to Tom about it. You're both smart and I'm sure you'll come up with something.

I am scheduling the press conference for later this week. Keep me updated on how you're feeling and what you've got going on. So I can make it convenient for you. Oh and when I said stay out of sight I didn't mean Tom was to keep you locked up. He's not your parents. I don't expect you to stop going to the grocery store and while I'm sure Kwest loves doing your errands I need him here to work on mixing the three tracks we already have done on your album. Are we still going with Beautiful Madness for the title and title track? Call me tomorrow and let me know.

D

"Alexz are you coming in here or are you just gonna wear a path in the floor?" Tim called to her from the bed.

Alexz poked her head in the door and smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you sorry."

"You didn't. Now get in here sexy I'm all rested up for round two now, so you don't have to pace anymore."

Alexz grinned and walked into the room. She hopped onto the foot of the bed in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. "Guess what?"

Tim kissed her softly and then replied. "I don't know. Larius moved to Guam with Evil Barbie?"

"NoOoO. But good guess." She said with a chuckle. I sort of sent your single to Darius today and he agrees that it's time for Little Tommy Q to make a comeback."

"What?!" Tim asked his eyes wide with surprise. "He liked it that much?"

"Yes! He loved it! He's sending it to radio stations as a sneak peek of what Tom Quincy's new album will sound like." Alexz told him excitedly. "Isn't that great!"

"Wow! He wants this album by when? How are we gonna work on yours and mine?"

"He wants mine finished by the end of March. He didn't say when he wanted yours, but he did say that he wants to officially sign you as a G-Major artist!" she squealed.

"This is incredible! Tommy is going to flip! All this just because of one song?" he asked in disbelief. "Well you can tell Mrs. Fenway that I will only sign if you and Kwest are my co-producers."

"Mrs. Fenway? You think Darius is just gonna give up his last name?" Alexz asked. "And you can tell him that yourself when you go to sign the papers. Darius is scheduling a press conference for us later this week and I have to do a call in with a local radio station tonight before they air my single."

"A call in interview? Before the press conference? Is that such a good idea? They're gonna rip you to shreds!"

"Darius assured me that he approved three questions for them to ask me. What they are I have no idea. But don't worry, your girl can handle herself." she told him kissing him softly. "The only thing that Darius was upset about was the whole me stepping out of the spotlight for awhile thing. He mentioned something about doing another bootleg , but I am going to bring up your fabulous duet idea."

"Alright if you think you can handle it. Just remember if that DJ bastard starts to give you a hard time you just hand the phone to me. AS for the duet I think he would like it. Maybe for a B-side on a single or something."

Tim pulled Alexz into his lap and kissed her again.

Alexz snuggled against Tim. "My big strong protector. C'mon you have to get dressed. We have a million things to do and Kwest is coming over for dinner at seven."

"I'm up. Kwest is coming for dinner huh? Well I guess once again I am denied piano lovin'." he said with a smirk.

"I'll make you a deal mister." Alexz told him running her fingernail over his bare chest. "After dinner if you're willing to work on a song at the piano, you'll be handsomely rewarded, after Kwest leaves of course. The poor guy already thinks we involve him too much in our sex life."

"Promise?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Cross my heart." Alexz replied with a smile.

Tim smiled and let go of Alexz so she could get off his lap. He rose from the bed and went to Tommy's closet to get dressed.

"I hope Kwest is a fast eater." he remarked as he pulled a blue T-shirt over his head.

"I'm sure we can get rid of him quickly. We'll just have to be all cute and lovey dovey. He'll swallow down his fried chicken and fly outta here fast, trust me." Alexz said with a grin. She slid off the bed and walked over to the closet where Tim was standing. "Can I borrow a pair of your jeans?"

"Sure." he said as he walked over to Tommy's dresser. He removed two pairs of jeans; one for each of them. Tim looked down at the label and then up to Alexz. "What is with Tommy and Tommy Jeans? Does he have a problem remembering his name? Maybe it's so after he walks by people can look at his ass and say 'Oh that was Tommy.'."

Alexz chuckled. "Maybe he has a deal with the company and gets paid for wearing them." She took the jeans from him and walked over to Jude's side of the closet in search of a shirt. "Oh and by the way, Darius wanted me to inform you that when he said stay out of sight he didn't mean keeping me all to yourself. I am allowed to go grocery shopping and shoe shopping and all other shopping I want to do."

"Well in that case I will take you to any store you would like, and buy you anything and everything you want." Tim buttoned up Tommy's jeans as he spoke. "Oh and maybe we should look at baby stuff too. I mean there's no crib or anything here."

Alexz stopped pulling things from the closet. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Tim. "Where in this apartment is there room for a baby?"

"I guess we'll have to write up another room." he said with a wink as he exited the bedroom.

Alexz quickly dressed and walked out of the bedroom after him. "Does this look okay?" she asked showing off Tommy's jeans and one of Jude's button down shirts.

Tim just stared at her for a minute, imagining unbuttoning that shirt. He finally nodded his head in response as he licked his lips. "Kwest won't stay long right?"

Alexz draped her arm over his shoulder. "If he's not gone by 8, we'll just have to act like the old married couple we are and pretend to be sleepy."

"Good idea." he said wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "If that doesn't work I can just start to make out with you. That will make him RUN out of here."

"That's a plan!"

A knock at the door interrupted their scheming.

Alexz looked at Tim. "And that would be our dinner guest with your extra mashed potatoes. " she kissed Tim quickly and wriggled out of his arms.

Alexz walked to the door shooting Tim who was pouting a look over her shoulder. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Kwest standing there with a few grocery bags and two huge bags of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"Hey Kwest C'mon in. Can I give you a hand with these?" Alexz greeted taking a few of the grocery bags.

Tim came running up behind her and took the bags she was holding . "These bags are way too heavy for you to be carrying babe." he told her.

Alexz handed him the bags eyeing him curiously. "Uh, honey I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless. Do you just expect me to sit around and let you do everything for me for the next six months?"

Tim shot her a look.

"You boys can put the food away, I've got to go do that call in with SHOK FM." Alexz replied grabbing the phone and making a face, before leaving the living room.

Kwest set the bags he was carrying down on the kitchen table and looked at Tim. "SHOK FM? Is that such a good idea? Am I the only one that remembers what happened the last time Jude talked to SHOK FM?"

Tim shrugged. "Hey that beer made her hair soft!" He insisted.

Kwest quirked a brow at his best friend. "Turn on the radio man. I'm only thinking of Jude here."

Tim sighed and walked over to the entertainment center where the TV was and turned on the stereo. He quickly found the channel and turned up the volume.

"This is Downtown Danny P with SHOK's SHOKERS! We have Jude Harrison on the line, Jude are you still there?"

"I'm here Danny." Alexz's voice came over the radio.

Tim sat down on the sofa and listened to Alexz's call in.

"So Jude how are you this evening?" The DJ asked.

"I am doing really well this evening." Alexz replied expertly. "I'm actually at home just relaxing." she said with a laugh.

"Well that's good to hear! Well Jude why don't you tell everyone your reason for calling this evening?"

"I am calling in to introduce my brand new single 'Be'. she replied excitedly. "It'll probably be released next month at record stores here in Toronto and throughout Ontario."

"So far so good man." Kwest pointed out as he removed the groceries from their plastic bags.

Tim nodded and continued to listen.

"Jude can you tell us a little about the story behind 'Be'? I've heard it and it's a great new song. It's really different from anything we've played from you on air in the past." The DJ questioned.

"Thank you and sure I can tell you a little bit about the song. Be is about a young woman coming into her own, realizing that's she found her one true love and how she can see all these things happening with that person. Everything in her life is affected by them. They have her thinking differently and acting differently. It's really just this expression of what it means to be in love." Alexz explained.

Tim smiled at her explanation. Someone had taught her how to handle press really well.

"Is this song based on something personal that's going on in your life right now?" Downtown Danny prodded.

Kwest made a face and shot Tim a look.

'Uh-oh.' Tim thought to himself.

"Every song that I write is personal in some way. I can't write about things that I have never experienced. My music is like a biography of my life, it's grown and changed a lot in the past year and so have I." Alexz replied.

"Ooh! Shut down!" Kwest cried happily. "Your girl ain't spillin'!"

"A biography of your life." Danny quoted. "One last question Jude and then you can go ahead and introduce the song. How do you think your fans will react to this new single?"

Alexz sighed. "I think that the fans will really enjoy it. I think that although it's different from anything else I've ever written, that they're my fans and they'll grow with me. I'm not going to be the fifteen year old girl who won instant star forever, but I'm proud to be the first instant star and proud of what it's done for my career."

"Well Jude it sounds like you're only headed towards bigger and better things. Thank you so much for calling in tonight, go ahead and introduce the single!" Danny exclaimed.

"Hey Toronto, this is Jude Harrison and you're listening to my new single 'Be', here on SHOK FM!"

"Turn it up!" Kwest insisted as soon as the song began.

Tim turned up the volume and listened to Alexz's beautiful voice.

Alexz hung up with the radio station and walked back into the living room where Kwest and Tim were listening to her new single.

"You guys were listening the whole time?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.


End file.
